Bent, Broken, and Bruised
by HearAmyRoar
Summary: When the Shield saves Emma (oc) from her abusive boyfriend, Jack Swagger, will she be able to get her life together again? Along the way, Emma discovers that she isn't the only one who needs to be put back together again. Sorry, I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic so enjoy and let me know what you all think of it so far.**

"Emma!" I heard someone call as I left catering. I turned and seen Kaitlyn walking towards me. "Hey Kaitlyn" I said back, "Emma, where have you been? I haven't talked to you in months." I looked down at the floor, guiltily. She was right, Kaitlyn and I used to be best friends, but ever since I had began dating my boyfriend, Jack Swagger, I haven't seen much of anyone at all. "I've just been around, I guess" I told her. I couldn't tell her the real reason why I haven't been around as much. "I know you've been around, but it seems like you've been avoiding us." she said "I haven't been avoiding you…I'm sorry Kaitlyn, I really have to go." and I rushed off, leaving Kaitlyn staring after me in shock. I used to be really good friends with Kaitlyn, AJ, Sheamus, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk, Layla, John Cena, The Bella Twins, and the rest of the divas but when I began going out with Jack he forced me to stop talking to them, and everyone else for that matter, and I did, just to make him happy. I didn't have matches very often either.

I walked into Jacks locker room and he was finishing tying his ring boots. "Where have you been?" he asked "getting your water" I answered "I asked you for a water almost half an hour ago" ice was already forming in his voice "I'm sorry. I started talking to Kaitlyn…". I didn't have time to finish my sentence before he slammed me against the wall. "I thought I had told you not to talk to her, to any of them." "I-I-I wasn't g-g-going to, sh-sh-she found me." I stammered "Did you tell her? Does she know?". He grasped my arms tighter, I shook my head "no". He let go of my arms and slapped me hard across the face. "That's for talking to that no good bitch.". He snatched the water I was still holding out of my hands and stretched for his match. I stood where I was. Yes, I was in an abusive relationship with Jack but I loved him and he loved me…or so he said. When the time came for him to head to the gorilla position for his match against Alberto Del Rio he took me to Dolph Zigglers locker room. They where best friends and he left me with him whenever he had a match. Dolph is actually nice to me but only when Jack wasn't around. His eyes went right to the red handprint that had formed on my cheek. "What happened this time, Em?" he asked, grabbing my chin to get a better look. "He slapped me for talking to Kaitlyn." I answered, taking a seat in a chair. He sighed and handed me a bag of ice. I put it on my face and turned to the television to watch Jacks match.

Fifteen minutes later, Dolph was hiding the ice pack quickly then sat on the couch far from me, looking bored and uninterested. Jack had just lost his match and would be walking through the door at any moment. Sure enough, five minutes later he walked in and he was fuming. He grabbed me by my hair and without a glance at Dolph, dragged me out of the locker room. He brought me to an empty hallway and shoved me against the wall again. "I lost my match." he said "I know" I spoke "you know how I get when I lose a match." he slapped my other cheek. I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't. Just the whimper I had let out before he slapped me was enough for him to get angrier. Next thing I knew Jack got pulled away from me and was knocked to the ground. I slumped against the wall as I watched the three men knocked jack unconscious. I had no idea who these three guys where. When they where sure he wasn't going to get up they turned to me. I coward back further into the wall as the tall Samoan one reached his hand out and spoke "Are you ok?". I nodded that I was but I didn't take his hand. The man with the black and blonde hair seemed the know who I was because he asked "you're Emma aren't you?". I looked at him, surprised that he knew who I was but I had no idea who they where, I nodded again. "Isn't this guy your boyfriend?" the third one asked. I couldn't take it anymore and the tears poured down my cheeks as I nodded again. "Come on. We're taking you to Vince's office." the Samoan one spoke again. Now I spoke "What? I don't even know you guys and you just beat up my boyfriend right in front of me and you expect me to wander off with you?" "well I'm Roman Reigns, that's Dean Ambrose…" the Samoan named Roman Reigns pointed to the brown haired one "….and that's Seth Rollins" Roman said pointing to the black and blonde haired one. "We're the Shield. Don't worry, we're not going to kidnap you or anything." Dean spoke. "We just want to take you to Vince's office." Seth spoke. I stared at them for a long moment, wondering if I should go with them, Roman stuck his hand out again to help me up and I took it.

The four of us walked in silence to the chairman's office and Dean did the honor of knocking. A voice told us to enter and we did. "Is there something you need, gentleman?" Vince spoke, he hadn't seen me walk in behind the guys. "Sir, we're sorry to bother you but…we have a little bit of a problem." Seth spoke "what is it?" Vince asked, Seth motioned for me to step out behind the guys "We just found Emma being abused by Jack Swagger." Roman said. Vince raised his eyebrows and looked at me "Ms. Souza, is that true?" "yes sir" I mumbled "how long?" now I had four pairs of eyes on me, waiting for my answer, "6 months" I answered "where is Mr. Swagger now?" "unconscious in the hallway next to our locker room." Dean answered. Vince stood up "alright, Seth, Dean, if you would come with me to find him please, and Roman if you could take Ms. Souza to the trainers room and have her looked at." the guys nodded their agreements and we went our separate ways. We where almost to the trainers room when we heard a guy scream, "EMMA! WHERE IS SHE! EMMA!". I froze in my place as Jack came around the corner, he got even more mad when he seen me with Roman. "Emma, get over here, now." he said, glaring at me, "no" I said, "what did you just say to me?" "I said no". He walked towards me but didn't get far before Roman stepped in front of me, glaring at him. Seth, Dean, and Mr. McMahon came around the corner then. "Ahh, Jack Swagger, there you are. My office, NOW!" Vince said, angrily. Jack glared at the four of us before following Vince back to his office. "Thank you" I spoke "No problem. Now lets get you to the trainers." Roman spoke "I don't need to go I'm fine." "Chairman's orders" Seth said. I sighed, obviously defeated, and we continued on to the trainers room.

Just my luck, who did we bump into on our way? Kaitlyn, AJ, and Layla walking out to the parking lot. They stopped when they seen me and the guys. "Are you alright, Emma?" Kaitlyn asked, worriedly after she had noticed my red puffy eyes and guaranteed red face. I shook my head no and the three of them engulfed me in a hug. I busted out in more tears, "I-I'm s-sorry." I sobbed. The three of them listened patiently as I explained what had happened. "We where just about to take her to see Doc." Dean said "oh, well we can go with her." Kaitlyn said. I turned to the guys, "Thank you again, guys. If it wasn't for you three stopping him, it would have only got worst. If there's anything I can do to repay you guys, just let me know." "well I think for starters you could get your things out of your room and find a new travel buddy." Roman answered and Dean and Seth agreed "I don't really want to go alone…" "we'll go with you." all six answered at the same time, "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked the divas "you're our best friend, Em. Why wouldn't we be?" Layla answered "but I've been nothing but rude to you." I frowned. "Its alright, Em, we forgive you." they smiled, giving me a hug. "Now lets get you to the trainers room" said AJ, "We'll meet you four in the parking lot." Dean said and they went to get their things in their locker room. Layla had volunteered to retrieve my bag from the locker room I had used with Jack and she walked off. That left me, AJ, and Kaitlyn to head to see Doc.

We left the trainers room a half hour later, I was still medically cleared to compete since there was nothing wrong with me. Vince had stopped by the trainers room and had offered me a month off to take care of myself for a little while, which I had gladly accepted. We walked to meet up with the shield in the parking lot and headed to the hotel everyone was staying at. I led them all to the room me and Jack had been staying at and I glanced at everyone nervously. "Go ahead, Emma, we'll be right behind you." Seth spoke. With a shaky hand I opened the door with my key card. As expected, Jack was there and he wasn't to happy…Vince had suspended him with out pay until further notice. He shouted obscenities at us until I had finally collected my bags and left. I was staying with Kaitlyn tonight and tomorrow I would be headed home to Tampa. The shield helped bring my bags to Kaitlyn's room. I gave them each a hug and we exchanged phone numbers. "Have a nice time home, Emma" Roman said "Thanks. Don't be strangers." I gave them a small smile. Layla and AJ gave me hugs, with promises to see me off tomorrow. The guys walked them to their room, leaving me and Kaitlyn alone. We put on our pajamas and got ready for bed. I gave her a hug, "Thank you, Katie" I told her, she gave me a smile "no problem, Em. Just try and get some sleep." "Goodnight" "night". After that I fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares, also leaving me to wonder where I would be going from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

My month home passed quickly and the next thing I knew it was time for me to head back to work. I had kept in contact with The shield and my friends, all of whom welcomed me back into their lives with open arms, through out my time off. My parents and twin brother, Jacob, where ecstatic to have me home for as long as I was. I didn't tell them the reason why I was home for so long. They thought I had just taken some time off from being on the road so much. I did, however, tell them that Jack and I where no longer together.

I woke up at six in the morning on the Monday I was returning and got ready to catch my flight to North Carolina, where this weeks shows would be held. I took a shower and got dressed in jeans, a black tank top, red blazer, and red high heels. I straightened my long blonde hair and put on a little make up. After a quick breakfast and double checking that everything I needed was packed, I locked up my house and put my luggage in the trunk of my electric blue 2013 Nissan Sentra. I drove to the airport and caught my 10:15 flight. About 3 hours later, the flight landed. Kaitlyn was picking me up since I would be traveling and rooming with her from now on, so I got my luggage from baggage claim and headed outside where she was waiting.

"Em!" she called, running to give me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back "Katie!" "How are you feeling?" she questioned, once we got in her Chrysler and began heading back to the hotel. "I'm still having nightmares that keep me up at night but, other then that, I'm ok." I told her, she frowned "Don't worry, Em, you'll be just fine. Things like this just take time to heal." "I just want a happily ever after. I don't think that's too much to ask for, is it?" she shook her head, "No it isn't. You'll get your happily ever after. I know it.". We got to the hotel almost an hour later and we went upstairs to drop off my stuff before heading back out to eat with Kaitlyn, AJ, and Layla before heading to the arena. They where both excited to see me, engulfing me in hugs. When they asked if I was alright I told them the same answer I had given to Kaitlyn. We grabbed food at Olive Garden. It was then that I had realized how much I had really missed hanging out with these three. We got to the arena at almost six o'clock. They headed to the divas locker room while I headed to Stephanie McMahon's office. Along the way I ran into some superstars and divas who had also arrived a little earlier like John Cena, The Bella Twins, and Daniel Bryan who all stopped to see how I was doing and welcome me back.

I knocked on Stephs door and was told to enter. "Hello, Emma, welcome back" she smiled "hi Steph, thank you" I smiled, giving her a hug "Hunter will be here in a second…" just as she spoke, he walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey, Emma, welcome back." "hi, Hunter, thank you." I smiled, giving him a hug also. "We have found you a storyline, if you're up for it." Hunter said, taking a seat next to Stephanie on the couch, "I'm up for it. I haven't had a storyline in a while. What is it?" "It's a valet position for now. But you will be established as a heel now. We won't tell you who you're valeting for right now, so you can get the surprised, kind of scared look. You'll have a match tonight against Nattie. After you're match, come back here and we'll give you you're script." "sounds good to me. Thank you." "also, depending on how the storyline goes, you'll have a divas championship opportunity in the future." Stephanie smiled, "that's awesome, thank you very much." I smiled "no problem. We'll let you go get ready for your match, it starts at 8:45." Hunter said. They wished me luck and I left. A storyline, with a chance of a Divas Championship match in the future? That was exciting. I walked to the divas locker room, running into other superstars and divas along the way. I wondered who I would be valeting for, as a heel none the less. I haven't been a heel since I started out at FCW almost five years ago. I walked into the locker room only to be swarmed by the divas I hadn't seen yet, after talking with them for a little while I had to get ready for my match. I changed into my gear which was a pair of shorts and a cropped tank top. I had so many different colors and after a while I decided on purple shorts with a white tank top with a purple heart on it. I laced up my white ring boots and stretched with Nattie while we discussed our match. When the time came for our match, a producer came to retrieve the two of us. We walked to gorilla and waited for our themes to play. Natalya's played first, I listened as the crowd cheered for her as she made her way to ring. She was a crowd favorite. Next my theme song, "Charm & Beauty" by CFO$, played. The crowed cheered for me to, just because I didn't have a match often didn't mean that I wasn't loved by the fans. I got into the ring and the ref rang the bell. We locked up with each other instantly and I pushed her to the ground and got her in a headlock, she was able to get out of it. She was able to keep me on the ground and put me in a leg lock "Do you submit, Emma?" the ref asked, I shook my head "no". I got out of the leg lock by reaching over and slapping Natalya across the face, she got up and grabbed me by my hair then grabbing me and almost whipping me into the turnbuckle but I was able to counter and whip her into it instead. The two of us went back and forth for the next five minutes but when I hit my finisher which I called the Emma-sault which was just a moonsault off the top rope I pinned her and won. She had gotten me into a sharpshooter in the middle of the match and I was feeling it. I was just getting up when I heard:

"_Sierra…Hotel…India…Echo…Lima…Delta…SHIELD" _

ring through out the arena. I froze, still on the floor, I was actually surprised to see them there since I hadn't seen them since before I left for a month. I looked around, looking a little scared since I was assuming they would be the ones I would be valeting for. I spotted them walking through the crowd and watched as they made their way over the barricade. They got into the ring and I scooted back into the turnbuckle. I had watched some of their matches while I was home and they where the best heels around at the moment. They where merciless to the unlucky superstars that had fallen victim to the three of them. Dean looked at me with a devilish look in his eyes, Seth with a smirk on his face, and Roman looked at me with seriousness. Their eyes hadn't left me since they hopped over the barricade. Dean came forward and kneeled in front of me, holding out his hand, not saying a word. I hoped I still looked frightened. I could hear the commentators, "What do the shield want with Emma?!" "She should have ran before they had a chance to make it over the barricade.". Confused, I took his hand with one of my shaky ones and he led me out of the ring and to the barricade. Dean went over first, I shot a scared glance at Seth and Roman, behind me, and they gave me a nod. Dean grabbed my hand again and helped me over the barricade, I followed him back stage and when we got there all four of us broke character. "So I guess I'm going be valeting for you guys" I smiled as they gave me a hug. We walked back to Steph and Hunters office to get the scripts. "Yea, I guess you are. Welcome back, by the way" Roman smiled "Thanks, it feels good to be back." "how are you doing, anyways?" asked Seth "Alright, I guess. Aside from nightmares that keep me up at night, I think I'm doing fine." "you'll be ok, eventually." Dean said. We had a promo to shoot so we went to the "secret location" that the guys used for their promos after I had gotten my script. Five minutes later the shoot started. We instantly got back into character. "What do you three want with me?" I asked, scared. "We've got a little offer for you." Dean spoke, I raised my eyebrows at him "what is it?" "There's a lot of injustice going on in the divas division that needs to be taken care of. We're looking for the perfect woman for the job…" Seth started "…and you, Emma, seem like the perfect person for the job." Dean finished. Roman stayed quiet, looking at me, "what's in it for me?" I asked "that pretty divas championship around that cute waist of yours" Dean answered. I looked at the three of them curiously and after a second, I nodded, "alright, gentleman, it's a deal.". The three of them smirked at me then stuck their fists out, I smirked back and put my fist in the mix of theirs and the shoot ended. We got out of character, "welcome to the shield, Em" Roman smirked, "thanks". We walked back to where the locker rooms where, chatting about what has been going on in the past month. When it came time to go our separate ways I gave them each a hug, which they returned and went to freshen up to leave for the night.

Kaitlyn and some of the other superstars and divas had decided to hit a local club that night to celebrate my return. I agreed to go, it had been a while since I had gone out clubbing. We had arrived an hour and a half later. I spotted the bar and decided that I could use a drink. I walked over and noticed that Roman and Seth where sitting there, having drinks. I sat next to them and they looked at me surprised, "what?" I questioned after I had ordered my sex on the beach. "Didn't expect to see you here." Seth answered, I smiled "It's a celebration of my return, apparently", "Em, come dance with me" said Layla, who had come over to the bar to grab a shot ten minutes later, I downed the rest of my drink "alright" I laughed at her excitement. Eventually, I felt hands wrap around my waist, I whipped around to find a guy I didn't know. I tried to back away from him, but failed as he pulled me closer to him. "Don't fight me, sweetheart", I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I looked around to find that Layla and the rest of my friends had disappeared. "Leave me alone you creep!" I yelled, trying to get out of grasp, "now, now, don't be like that." he said, began to kiss my neck, I continued to try and get away from him. "She said to leave her alone", the guy looked up at Roman, who had just came up behind me "who's going to make me" "me, obviously." Roman glared, grabbing the man by the collar and pulling him off me. Before he could come closer to me Roman stepped in front of me. The guy finally gave up and walked away. "Are you ok?" Roman asked me, I nodded "yes, thank you, it seems you're always around when I need saving" he gave me a small smile "no problem" "hey, have you seen Kaitlyn? I want to get out of here." "I'll take you" "alright. We still found Kaitlyn to let her know we where leaving and we found Seth and Dean, who had wanted to stay longer, promising to find a ride back later. Roman led me to a black Range Rover and he drove back to the hotel. He also walked me to mine and Kaitlyns room. "Are you going to be alright here alone until Kaitlyn gets back?" he asked "yea but you can come in if you'd like." and he did. I put on my pajamas and sat next to him on my bed. We decided to watch the Big Bang Theory and sometime during the show, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

**A/N: What do you all think so far? :)**

_***Kaitlyns P.O.V***_

I left the club with Seth and Dean around 2 in the morning. Emma had gone back to the hotel almost 2 hours ago with Roman. She had told me about the creep who had hit on her and I didn't blame her of leaving. The guys walked me back to the room I was sharing with Emma to make sure I made it back alright. I opened the door and the light was on and the TV was on also, the Big Bang Theory was giving - man I hated that show, but Emma loved it. I was surprised that Emma hadn't said anything yet so I looked over at her bed and what I seen made me smile. Emma and Roman had fallen asleep. I looked over at the door where Dean and Seth still stood and beckoned them to come and see.

"Well isn't that cute." Seth spoke, "should we wake him up?" Dean asked, I shook my head "no, I think we should just let them sleep. Emma has been having nightmares still, so maybe she'll actually get some sleep tonight." "good idea, we know Roman hasn't been sleeping good either. His ex-girlfriend is trying to take away his visitation rights for Sophia _and_ she's trying to raise the amount of child support." Dean said "that's terrible" I frowned. They agreed "yea it is, well Kaitlyn, we'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride back. Have a good night." "no problem. You two have a good night also." and they left. I got ready for bed and put a blanket over Roman and Emma. They looked so comfortable and peaceful, I smiled. I shut off the television and the lights and fell asleep, wondering what their reactions would be when they woke up in the morning.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

I woke up the next morning leaning on something very warm. I opened my eyes and seen a white t-shirt, I raised an eyebrow, _what the hell?_ I thought. Turns out that I wasn't laying on _something _but _someone. _I sat up quickly, and seen Roman, sleeping peacefully. _What the hell happened last night?_ Oh yeah, that's right, I had one drink, danced with Layla, got hit on by a creep, Roman saved me…again, watched the Big Bang Theory with him, and some time in between that and Kaitlyn coming back we had both fell asleep. What was odd was that last night was the first night I didn't have any nightmares. I had slept peacefully the whole night. Was it because Roman had been there? I studied him, he was good looking, with his curly black hair up to his shoulders, his tan skin, great body, the tribal tattoo sleeve that ran down his right arm, and his brown eyes that bordered black occasionally. I snapped out of my thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Kaitlyn walked out in workout clothes. She laughed when she seen the surprised expression on my face.

"Hey, Em, did you sleep good?" "I actually did." I said "I know, I could tell" "really?" she nodded "yea, you where dead asleep". Roman stirred then and sat up quickly, looking shocked like I had. "What am I doing in your room?" he asked "we both fell asleep last night." I answered "really? I'm sorry" "no biggie, I should be the one apologizing, I think I'm the one who fell asleep first" "I just couldn't bring myself to wake you two up. You both looked so peaceful." Kaitlyn chimed in. He looked at the time on his phone, "Crap, I'm sorry, I got to go, I was supposed to meet up with Dean and Seth for a workout an hour ago." he hurriedly got out of the bed and began to put his sneakers back on. "Don't worry, they know you're here.' Kaitlyn spoke, "they do?" we both spoke at the same time, she nodded "yea, I gave them a ride back last night and they had walked me back here". There was a knock on the door then and Kaitlyn went to answer it "hey guys" "hey Kaitlyn, is Roman awake yet?" "yea" she said. The two men came around the corner "hey Emma." they said together "hey guys". I got out of the bed and checked my phone. Roman stood up "I'll see you ladies later. Sorry again, Em, for falling asleep on you." I gave him a small smile "it's fine, don't worry about it.". He gave me and Kaitlyn hugs and left with Dean and Seth. "I was going for a run, did you want to come with me?" she asked, I nodded "sure". I went to the bathroom and changed into yoga pants and a tank top. I put my hair in a messy bun and put on my workout sneakers. I grabbed my phone and sunglasses and we left the hotel, grabbing breakfast before our run.

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

_ I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep on Emma last night _I though as I put on basketball shorts and a tank top. I tied my hair back and put on my workout sneakers before heading down to the hotel gym with the guys. "Did you sleep good last night?" Dean asked "better then I have been actually" I answered, truthfully. "Kaitlyn had said the same thing about Emma" Seth said "I know I heard them talking this morning" "you two are both having a hard time right now, maybe if you both spend some time together you could help each other out, like support I guess…not like you both don't have any support cause you do. But maybe you could both help each other out in someway." suggested Seth "I don't want to bother her with my problems, she has already got a lot on her plate." "but you have her problems on your plate because you where the one who saved her from getting killed by Jack…' Dean started but I interrupted him, "we all saved her from Jack" "yea we did and we're glad we did because she is such a nice person, but you're the one who also saved her from that creep at the club last night. Its like you're her hero or something. Also, we can see the way you look at her. You look at her like she is the one person you would go to the ends of the earth to protect" Seth inquired. I looked at them and they looked at me. "There's just something about her…" I trailed off, shaking my head. The guys nodded "we get it man, you don't need to explain" Dean said. We finished our workout and left to get ready to travel to the next city for Smackdown.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

We ran for an hour then stopped by the hotel gym and we worked on our muscles and core before heading back to our room to get ready to travel to Smackdown. I took a shower and got dressed in red skinny jeans, a white cropped top and white heels. Kaitlyn got ready while I curled my hair and put on some make-up. When she finished and made sure we where both packed, we met up with Layla and AJ and left for the 2 hour drive. We got to the arena at 7 and headed to our locker room. I looked over my script before getting ready for the show. I was escorting Roman and Seth to their match with Dean which was almost the last match of the night and shooting a promo with them in the middle of the show. I put my gear on which consisted of black shorts and a red cropped tank with a black heart on it. I opted for my black ring sneakers. Layla, AJ, Kaitlyn, and I headed to catering to grab some dinner since we had time. I met up with the guys at almost 9 o'clock where the promo would be shot. We got into character as the director yelled "Action!". I didn't have any lines but the guys obviously did. It was only them giving a heads up to their opponents, The Usos. When they finished, we walked to our entrance spot. They stretched and a half hour later _"Sierra…Hotel…India…Echo…Lima…Delta…Shield" _played through out the arena. I walked in the front next to Dean while Roman and Seth walked behind us. Dean jumped over the barricade then helped me over. The four of us got into the ring as the Usos made their entrance. Theirs was one of my favorites in the company. The match started and me and Dean left the ring. 10 minutes into the match I jumped onto the apron, distracting the ref while Dean interfered in the match. Once Dean did what he had to do I jumped back to the ground and watched as Roman hit the spear on Jimmy Uso and gained the win. I got back into the ring with Dean and watched as the three of them power bombed Jey. We put or fists together and headed backstage. We walked to our locker rooms and wished each other a goodnight before heading to change and leave for the night. I fell asleep quickly once me and Kaitlyn got back to our room, but it wasn't long before the nightmares had returned, sending me into a fit of cold sweats and fear. I woke up quite a few times only to scare myself back to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

I woke up at almost 10 o'clock the next day, having finally fallen asleep for good at almost 4 in the morning. Kaitlyn was already up and doing her hair in the mirror. "Hey, girl. Me, Layla, and AJ are going to spend the day shopping and then dinner. Do you want to come with us?" she smiled. It was Wednesday and we all had the day off. I nodded and smiled "shopping sounds good.". I got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready when Kaitlyn did a double take on me. "What?" I asked, curiously. She put down the curling iron in her hand and looked at my face. "You had nightmares again last night, didn't you?" I nodded, she frowned "you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head, "not really.". I escaped her gaze and got ready for the day. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on a pair of black leggings, a peach off the shoulder sweater and brown knee high boots. I fixed a few curls in my hair that had come undone and put on a little make up. I grabbed my purse and sunglasses and we left.

We shopped for so long that I was glad when we finally sat down at a local steak house. "So what's it like working for the shield, Em?" asked Layla, "I like it. I haven't had a storyline in so long, I'm excited to see where this goes. Being a heel has always been in my nature. What better group of people to be a heel with then the three baddest superstars in the WWE right now?" "Yea, you where such a badass when you where in developmental." said Kaitlyn, I laughed "you would know since you just happened to be my first victim.". That's how me and Kaitlyn also became best friends. She had asked if I could teach her some of my moves since she was kind of new to wrestling at that point, whereas I had been on a few Indy promotions before I had gotten signed with the WWE 5 years ago, when I was 20, and I had agreed to help her out. "Have you thought about switching up your gear to match the guys?" asked AJ, "hmm, no I haven't but that's a good idea. My gear is a little to bright at times. I'll stop by Miss Sandra's room and see if she could whip something up for me.". Knowing the seamstress she could whip up something amazing in minutes. When we got back to the hotel me and Kaitlyn found the seamstresses room. "Hello, ladies. What can I do for you?" Sandra smiled, when she opened the door. "Hi, Miss Sandra, I was just wondering if you could whip up some new gear for me. My current gear doesn't really establish me as the 'Shield Girl'." I smiled "of course." she said, moving aside to let the two of us in. We sat together and came up with 3 new outfits for me to start wearing on Monday. Black pants with a black cropped tank top that had triangle cut outs on the sides, black shorts with a cropped black t-shirt and special op vest, and the last one was a pair of two toned shorts (half black and half royal blue) with a cropped Shield t-shirt. Sandra said she would start on it and it would be ready for Monday Night Raw, we thanked her, and left.

Once we got back to our room it was almost nine o'clock. We decided to watch a movie, our favorite, _The Simpson's Movie_. I fell asleep before the movie finished, exhausted.

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

Me and the guys spent our day off relaxing in the hotel room me and Dean shared. Since there was three of us, we rotated every hotel. Two would room together while the other got a single room. Seth had the single room this time around. We spent time playing cards, then video games. By the time midnight came, the three of us decided to call it a night. Seth wished us a good night and went back to his room. Me and Dean got ready for bed and wished each other a good night. I heard Deans snores fill the room 10 minutes later. Me, on the other hand, didn't fall asleep so quickly.

Seth's words from yesterday still rang in my head, _you look at her like she is the one person you would go to the ends of the world to protect. _Would I go to the ends of the world to protect Emma? There was something about the blue eyed girl that kept her running through his mind. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, but he had to focus on fighting his ex-girlfriend, Caroline, to continue on seeing his 3 year old daughter, Sophia. Caroline had broken up with him two and a half years ago for another guy she had met. She had left me heartbroken for a while and the only thing that had kept my spirits up was wrestling and 3 months later I had gotten scouted by the company and they sent me to developmental. I picked myself up, went to court and demanded visitation rights for Sophia and I had started paying child support. Everything was going just fine, I would see Sophia whenever I had a few days off from the road, and I would make my payments on time. But two months ago I had gotten a call from the Pensacola court house saying that Caroline had wanted to stop my visitation rights and more money. I had gone back to Pensacola whenever I had the chance, and I was still fighting it. It wasn't easy trying to set a court date that worked for me, Caroline, and the judge. I finally fell asleep around 2 in the morning but it was restless.

By the time I woke up again it was only 8 in the morning, I sighed. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again I got ready for the day in jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. I grabbed my key card, wallet, and phone and left. I needed to go for a walk so I decided I would get me and the guys breakfast before we left to the next state for a few house shows.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

I woke up at 8:30 and Kaitlyn was still sleeping. I got up and put on some workout clothes. I wanted to use the punching bag that was in the gym downstairs. I grabbed a paper and pen and wrote Kaitlyn a note, _Went downstairs to the gym. Be back before 10:30. - E_. I sat it on her phone where I knew she would see it and grabbed my key card, phone, and headphones. I went across the street to grab a small breakfast before I began. I sat in a corner table, eating a fruit salad and checking my schedule for the next week. I had house shows today, tomorrow, and Saturday, along with a photo shoot Saturday morning with Dean, Seth, and Roman. I had the day off on Sunday, Raw on Monday, Smackdown on Tuesday, day off on Wednesday, Autograph session on Thursday, again with Seth, Dean, and Roman, then the same on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

I threw out my trash and headed back to the hotel and went to the gym. I put my headphones on and began playing my workout play list, before I started I decided to tape my hands. It wasn't long after I started using the punching bag that I got lost in my thoughts. It had been a month and 4 days since I left Jack. I didn't miss him, but he scared the hell out of me. At any point the McMahon's could decide to bring him back. The Dirt Sheets doesn't know about any of this but the rumor mill would start spinning soon if it hasn't began already. I also knew that when and if he comes back, he'll come after me again, and he would go after my friends also if the mood struck him. Especially Roman, Dean, and Seth. There was a pang in my chest, _Roman_. I liked him and he was usually on my mind. But there was something there…you couldn't see it if you weren't paying attention, but I had noticed. He was a person with his own demons. I wouldn't bagger him about it of course. It wasn't my place and besides, if he wanted me to know about it he would tell me.

I headed back to the room earlier then I said I would to get ready to travel to South Carolina. Kaitlyn was finishing up getting ready so I took a quick shower and got dressed in jean shorts and a pink t-shirt with pink gladiators. I put my hair in a bun and made sure everything was packed. I volunteered to drive the whole way, it would be about 3-4 hours but I didn't mind it. Layla and AJ had left earlier, both of them having different events to attend to, so it was only me and Kaitlyn. "Do you have a match tonight?" she asked, I shrugged "I don't know, I haven't seen the card. I'm probably just going with the guys, and if I do have a match, it'll be against Nattie. Do you have a match?" " No idea, I doubt it now that my storyline with AJ is done. Creative hasn't been able to come up with anything else for me yet." "I hope they find something for you soon. Go to creative see if they can come up with a storyline to bring the chick busters back together. Or better yet, maybe we could feud again?" I said, trying to suggest ideas. She thought about it for a moment, "I'll talk to creative on Monday see if they can whip something up for me. Their all about the Total Divas girls now." "I know. Have you met the newbies?", she nodded "yea, I have. Have you?" "No." I shook my head. "Eva, the red head, she's to cocky for her own good. She's not here cause she wants to be. She's here to get her name out there. I'm surprised Nikki and Brie haven't gotten into a fight with her yet. She's been hitting on John, and she's been rubbing her Maxim shoot in their faces, and all of our faces to, for that matter. She's been saying how she's going to taking the Bella's spot soon." Kaitlyn said, rolling her eyes, I snorted "Nikki and Brie have already done Maxim. It's not like she's the only person in WWE to ever grace the cover of that magazine. As for hitting on John? Isn't she engaged?" "she sure is. As for JoJo, she's a sweetheart, you'll like her. She has talent and you can tell she wants to be here. She's young, only 19, but she's getting the hang of how things work around here pretty quickly, everyone likes her. She has decided to spend more time training at the performance center so she doesn't travel with us often. Only if she has something Total Divas related. She sang the National Anthem at Summerslam and she nailed it." "hmm, good for her. Let me guess, Eva chooses to spend more of her time traveling with us?" "yea and Creative likes it. They think she's more of a star then JoJo is." Kaitlyn snorted "Oh well at least JoJo will actually learn something unlike Eva." I shrugged "Very true. I guess we'll see how they work out." "I guess so.".

We decided to head straight to the arena instead of checking in to our hotel. Turns out that I did have a match and it was against Nattie again. I walked with Kaitlyn to our locker room and put my gear on. I used the black shorts with the royal blue top today along with my black ring sneakers. I let my hair down from its bun so it cascaded down in waves. All three guys where coming with me to my match so I left the locker room to stretch and meet up with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

I got back to mine and Deans hotel room an hour later with breakfast for him and Seth and right on time to because both of them had already called to see where I was and if I could get food. After the two of them had finished, we grabbed our stuff and headed out. "So, have you thought about what we talked about?" asked Seth, who had volunteered to drive today. I looked at him from the passenger seat, "yea, I have" "so what are you going to do?" spoke Dean, from the backseat. I shrugged, "take it day by day. It's all I can really do. She hasn't been away from Jack for that long. I don't want to rush her into anything or just drop my problems onto her plate.", "I guess that's the best way to go." Dean said and Seth agreed. We headed straight to the arena and went to our locker room to put our gear on, We where going with Emma to her match against Natalya. I had just finished lacing up my ring boots when my phone began to ring. I looked at it, _Caroline. _I sighed and told the guys I'd be back.

I walked out of the locker room and answered, "what?" "busy?" she spoke, "yea, kind of. What do you want?" "to tell you the court date. It's in 2 weeks." "Fine. Where's Sophia?" "she's asleep". I looked at the time on my phone, 5:37, it was the same time in Florida. "It's only 5:37. No way is she already asleep." I said, coldly "She is asleep. She woke up early." "You really think I'm never going to see her again? Keep dreaming, you bitch." I growled, she laughed "I _know _you're never going to see her again, and with that precious job of yours you can give us more money.". She laughed once more and hung up.

I ran my fingers through my hair and had to refrain from punching a hole in the wall. Instead, I slide down the wall and onto the floor. I missed Sophia, whenever I was home Caroline always made an excuse for me not to see her, she didn't even let me talk to her on the phone. I haven't seen Sophia in 4 months and only then because I showed up at Caroline's house unexpectedly. "Roman?" I heard a voice say softly. I looked up, it was Emma, she looked concerned as she sat down next to me on the floor. "Are you ok?" she asked, I nodded "yea" "are you sure? If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me.". I gave her a small smile, "I don't want to bother you with my problems", "if I didn't want to be bothered then I wouldn't have asked". I looked at her, she had concern still written on her face. I ran my fingers through my hair again. "Uhh… my ex is trying to take away my visitation rights…for my 3 year old daughter, Sophia, and she wants me to pay more child support.", she frowned "I'm sorry, Roman." I looked at her and gave her another small smile, "It's not your fault". She looked away, she looked like she was thinking of something, then she looked back at me. "What happened between you and her mother… if you don't mind me asking? You don't have to tell me." "Caroline broke up with me when Sophia was 6 months old, she had found someone else. The only thing that kept me going when she left was wrestling and not long after I got signed and sent to developmental. I picked myself up and got visitation rights and got child support set up. All this bullshit started 2 months ago. I miss my daughter, Em, I miss her so much." "do you have a photo?", I nodded and found the most recent one on my phone and showed it to her. "That was the last time I seen her…4 months ago." She smiled "she's adorable. She looks just like you" I smiled and nodded, "yea, she does.". Seth and Dean came out of the locker room then, and looked startled to find me and Emma sitting on the floor. Emma smiled at them, "hey, guys" "hey, Em. Everything alright, Ro?" Seth asked, I nodded, "yea, everything will be alright".

I stood up and held out my hand to help Emma up. We walked to our entrance spot and Emma stretched as she waited for her match to start. When it did, Nattie came out first, our theme started after hers. Emma walked in the front with the three of us flanking her. When the ref signaled for the match to start, Emma went after Nattie like a beast. The three of us watched, amazed, that Emma had all this viciousness in her. I had to admit…it was pretty hot. She won her match after doing her "Emma-sault". We walked backstage and she smiled "Damn, I've missed being a heel." "When were you a heel?" asked Seth, as we walked back to our locker rooms. "When I was in developmental and when I was in the Indies. When I got booted up to the main roster they wanted to keep me as a face." "That's right. I've seen some of your Indy matches. You where badass. Seems like you still got it." Dean said, Emma let out a laugh as we reached the divas locker room. "Who says I've lost it?", she gave us hugs and a wink before going into the locker room and shutting the door behind her. We walked back to our locker room to change and left to grab dinner at a local Wendys before heading to the hotel. I had told the guys what had happened. "Did it feel good to get that off your chest?" asked Dean, I shrugged "it felt right, I suppose". I was the one with the single room this time around so I wished the guys a good night and went inside. I got ready for bed and fell into a restless sleep.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

I was surprised to find Roman the way I had today. I couldn't believe what he had told me. _He had a daughter. _That didn't bother me one bit, however the fact that her mother was trying to take her away for good was. I thought about the picture he had showed me of the little toddler with long curly black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. Little Sophia was a spitting image of her father. I had won in my match against Nattie and it felt amazing to be able to let my wild side show again. I left with Kaitlyn after I had changed and we decided to order room service when we got to the hotel. We checked in and ordered our food. While we waited for it, we got ready for bed. I told Kaitlyn what Roman had told me. "You like him, don't you?" she smiled, I felt myself blush "I don't know. I think so. But it's to soon, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship." "I know. I hope you make sure you're ready. You two deserve the best." "You sound like you think that I'm rebounding.". Kaitlyn frowned "I know you're not rebounding. That's never been your thing. I'm just saying that neither one of you deserve to be hurt again." I sighed, "yea, you're right". After we finished eating, I went on my iphone. There was some emails I hadn't read yet. I also checked my Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram before I decided that I was ready to go to bed. I wished Kaitlyn a good night and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to Rue Dawn and AngelVanguard for their lovely reviews and to everyone else who has read/followed/favorited this story so far. :)**_  
**_**

I slept until almost 11 o'clock, shockingly, I don't normally sleep that light. I seen a note laying on my phone so I grabbed it. _Em, went for a run and to the gym. Be back soon! -K. _I got out of bed and checked my phone. I, surprisingly had a text from Roman. I smiled as I read it. _'Hey, Em, I was wondering if you'd want to hang out with me before the show tonight. I figured me and you could use some time away for a bit.'. _I texted back instantly, _'I'd like that. Meet you in the lobby in half an hour.' _I took a quick shower and got dressed in a lime green cropped top with a high waisted pair of jeans, and black gladiators. I straightened my hair quickly and put on my make-up. I heard my phone beep, signaling I had a text. It was from Roman saying he would be there and to make sure I had my stuff for the show later, just in case we didn't have time to come back. I made sure I had everything in my purse and my gym bag, also making sure I had grabbed my key card, sunglasses, and wallet. I grabbed my phone to text Kaitlyn to let her know I wasn't going to be here when she got back, then I left.

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

I woke up at 10 in the morning, I don't know why but I wanted to spend the day with Emma. I texted her and went to get ready for the day. I put on a pair of jeans and a lime green t-shirt with my black vans, and I tied my wet hair back. When I finished, Emma had texted me back saying that she'd meet me in the lobby in half an hour. I made sure I had my stuff in my gym bag then went to Dean and Seth's room. "Hey man" Dean said when he opened the door "Hey" I smiled as I walked in. "Going somewhere?" he asked, noticing I had my bag with me, I nodded "yea, spending the day with Emma, before the show tonight.". Seth wolf whistled from his spot on his bed, I reached over and slapped the back of his head. "Asshole" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Where are you two going?" Dean asked, I shrugged "Don't know yet. Breakfast, obviously. Then who knows after that. We'll think off something. I mainly just came by to let you two know that I wouldn't be giving you a ride to the show." "that's alright, we'll catch a ride with Jimmy and Jey or Kaitlyn. No worries, you two crazy kids go and have fun." Seth said "alright. See you two later." and I left.

I had just gotten out of the elevators when I almost walked straight into Kaitlyn, "hey, Kaitlyn" I smiled, "hey, Roman. Heading out alone?" she questioned, I shook my head "no, I'm just waiting for Emma.". Her eyes widened in surprise "Emma?", I nodded "yea, I texted her to see if she wanted to go out before the show tonight. Just get away for a while.". Her phone beeped with a text message, but she ignored it. "That's nice. It's a nice day out. Maybe you two could go for a nice walk in the park a few miles away. Unless you had something else planned?" she suggested, "I didn't have anything planned but breakfast. I think a walk in the park sounds good. Thanks, Kaitlyn" she smiled "no problem" she turned to walk towards the elevators then stopped and turned back to me. "Oh, and one more thing. I just wanted to let you know, Emma doesn't rebound. She isn't that girl, she never has been.", I looked at her and raised my eyebrows, confused, she rolled her eyes at me, "C'mon Roman, I'm not blind. I know you two like each other. I thought I should tell you, incase it was a thought in your mind, that she doesn't rebound.". I seen Emma come out of the elevator then and she spotted me and Kaitlyn instantly. She smiled as she walked over to us. "Hey Roman, Katie" "Hey Emma" we smiled. Kaitlyn took this as her queue to leave so she gave Emma a hug "I'll talk to you two later. Have fun!'' she smiled at the two of us before taking off. Emma stared after her in surprise, as I stood up from the chair I had sat down in. "Ready?" I asked, she turned back to me then started to laugh. "What? Did I miss something?" I asked, confused once more, "we match" she giggled. I looked at her outfit then looked at mine and laughed "I guess we do". _This was going to be a fun day, I could tell already _I thought as we walked outside.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

We walked to his range rover and put our bags in the back seat. We got in the car, "Where do you want to go for breakfast?" he asked, I shrugged "wherever you want, I'm not picky", he laughed "alright then, Ihop it is then". He drove a half an hour to the local Ihop and parked. We walked inside and placed our orders. He got blueberry pancakes, and I got the chocolate chip pancakes. We where able to make it half way through breakfast without being noticed by fans but eventually people started to recognize us and began to ask for autographs and photos. Finally, we where able to finish our pancakes and the bill came. I began to take it my wallet when Roman stopped me, "I got it, Em." I looked up at him, "what? Don't worry about it. I got it." "No, I'll do it" "at least let me pay my half." he shook his head, smiling "I got it, Em." "Are you sure?" "yes, of course." "alright. But I'm paying next time." "if you say so" he laughed and we left. He drove to a local park next, "up for a little walk?" he asked, I nodded "sure". We got out and began our walk, chatted about anything and everything. Favorite color? Red. Favorite movie? _Insidious_. Hometown? Pensacola, Florida. We went back and forth, him usually asking the same questions as me. What my favorite color was. It was purple and red. My favorite movie. I'd watch anything except for horror movies. My hometown. Miami, Florida.

This went on for almost 2 hours, both of us wanting to know each other more. We had sat down on the grass in the middle of the park. "So, how are you doing? Really?" he asked, I looked down avoiding his eyes. "I'm scared. I can't get a good nights sleep because of nightmares. I keep thinking he's going to attack me and he isn't even near me. I don't know what I'm going to do when he really does come back." "you'll heal, eventually. When and if he comes back, everyone will be keeping an eye out for you. As for your nightmares…did you have one when I fell asleep in your room? You didn't move the whole night." I shook my head "no, I didn't have one. You would know if I did, trust me. I don't know why though, maybe it was because I knew I was safe with you next to me. It's probably why I fell asleep in the first place.". I met his gaze "Roman, how are you holding up?". Now it was his turn to look away from me. "I worry about Sophia a lot. If she's alright? If Caroline is taking good care of her? My biggest fear when she was born was that I never be around her. Now I really am never around her. She probably thinks that I don't love her. It keeps me up at night." "did you sleep good when you where with me?" I asked, he nodded "I slept better that night then I have in the past 2 months." "You'll get Sophia back into your life, I know you will." "I wish I could have full custody of her but I don't have anything to prove that she's better off with me then she is with Caroline. I'm a pro wrestler that's on the road 300+ days a year, they wouldn't give it to me.". There was a young man that had begun to play his guitar in the gazebo that was not to far away from where we where sitting, we watched him for a while, then Roman looked back at me. "You know I'll help you whenever you need it, Em, and right now you need it. Whenever you have your nightmares or you just can't sleep at night, just come to me." I looked at him and gave him a smile "you know I'm not the only one who needs help, you need some to. So whenever you can't sleep or you need to talk, whatever, just tell me. I'll help you out, Roman.".

He stood up suddenly and stuck his hand out for me to grab, "dance with me" he smiled, I smiled back and took his hand. We walked over to where the young man was still playing his guitar and singing, a small crowd had gathered around him now, to watch. "This next song is called 'When You Can't Sleep At Night' and it's by Of Mice and Men." the man said as he went into his next song. _Perfect. _I thought as Roman turned to me and wrapped his hands around my waist and I put mines around his neck. _"Here in this world, I'm waked with mistakes, but it's love that keeps fueling me, fueling me…"_ the young man sang, as I laid my head on Romans shoulder. I could feel some people watching us, I wouldn't be surprised if some had recognized the two of us and took photos, but I didn't care and I knew that Roman didn't either. When the song ended, everyone clapped, we thanked the musician for his performance, took a bow and left. We walked back to his Range Rover and went to the arena, it was an hour drive into the next city so none of us had bothered to relocate to another hotel. He parked where security told him to and we went inside. "Thank you for today Roman, I had fun." I smiled, and he smiled back "no problem, Em. I figured it would be a good idea" he gave me a hug and walked off to his locker room and I went to the divas locker room.

I didn't have a match but Roman and Seth where tag teaming against the Usos tonight. I used the same gear I had used yesterday, I couldn't wait until my new gear was ready. Kaitlyn almost tackled me to the ground when she walked into the locker room and seen me putting on my sneakers. "Well, how did it go?" she said as she began getting ready for her match against Alicia Fox. I smiled at her excitement, "it went really good. We went to Ihop for breakfast then we went for a walk in the park, we talked a lot, then before we left we danced with each other. There was this young musician that was there playing guitar and singing and Roman asked if I wanted to dance and we did. We danced to 'When You Can't Sleep At Night' by Of Mice And Men." Kaitlyn squealed and I jumped in surprise "I love that song. It's so cute!" we laughed and continued on talking until a producer came to get her and Alicia for their match. I wished them luck and went to catering to get myself a bottle of water since the guys' match didn't start for another hour.

"Emma!" I heard behind me and I turned, it was Dolph. He smiled as he walked up to me. "Hey Dolph." I said giving him a small smile, "Hey Emma, just wanted to know how you where doing." "I'm fine" I said, awkwardly. "Also, I wanted to tall you that I haven't spoken to Jack since you broke up with him, I don't have a reason to now that you're free." I looked away from him, I didn't know what to say. "Uhh…" I felt an arm drape around my shoulder, I looked up to see it was Romans arm draped over me, I smiled up at him. "Hey, Em, we've been looking for you. Our match is in 20 minutes." he said, I felt that he was a little tense. I silently thanked the high heavens, "oh right, I'll talk to you later Dolph" "alright" he nodded. I let the relief flood over my face as we turned and walked away. "Goodness, you guys have really good timing. I had no idea what to say to him." I said, "You looked pale as a ghost talking to him" Roman said as he took his arm off my shoulder so him and Seth could started stretching for their match. "With good reason. I haven't seen him since Jacks match last month." I said running my fingers through my hair.

Seth and Roman walked in front of me and Dean when our theme started. Justin Roberts was announcing for this house show. _"The following is a tag team match set for one fall. First being accompanied by Dean Ambrose and Emma, at a combined weight of 482 pounds, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, The Shield!". _We got in the ring and the Usos started their entrance. When the ref rang the bell me and Dean went ringside. Seth started off the match with Jey. Jey ran at him and Seth Irish whipped him into the ropes but Jey bounced back off them and kicked Seth in the face. Jey lifted him onto his shoulders but Seth managed to squirm out of it and pushed him. The two men both tagged in Roman and Jimmy at the same time. The match lasted another 10 minutes with Roman getting the pin after Seth did a turnbuckle power bomb and Roman followed up with a spear on Jey. The four of us headed backstage "Hey, what time are we leaving for the shoot tomorrow?" I asked "about 8:30ish" Dean answered "Don't forget you bags, your traveling the Shield way tomorrow" Seth smirked "Should I be worried?" I question, "not at all" Roman laughed, I giggled "alright then. I'll see you guys tomorrow then" and I gave them each a hug and wished them a good night before I went to the divas locker room. Kaitlyn and I grabbed dinner in catering before heading back to the hotel together. Sandra had called to say that she had finished my gear, so I stopped by her room to pick it up. I put the clothes into my gym bag and we called it a night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to Caz21 and AngelVanguard and kelsy,goulding**_

_**for their lovely reviews and to everyone else who has read/followed/favorited this story so far. :)**_  
**_**

My phone woke me at 8 the next morning and I shut it off quickly as to not wake Kaitlyn. I took a shower and put on a pair of yoga pants, a hoodie, and sneakers. I through my hair into a messy bun, made sure I had everything packed then left with my things to meet the guys. I walked to their rooms, which were not to far from mine and Kaitlyns. Seth and Dean where just taking out their bags, "morning, guys" I spoke, they groaned, I raised my eyebrows "what?" "it's early" they both said together, yawning, which in turn caused me to let out a yawn, "I know. I need coffee.". Roman came out then with his bags, "hey, Em" he smiled, "hey" I smiled back. We checked out of the hotel and put our stuff in the Range Rover. Seth was driving to the shoot, but all four of us needed our caffeine, so we stopped at a Starbucks first.

An hour later the four of us wandered into the location and where instantly pulled into different directions. The stylists straightened my hair and put it into a high ponytail that ended half way down my back, and put neutral colored make-up on me. After some debate I decided to use the black pants with my black half shirt and bulletproof vest and knee high black heeled boots. When I finished, I left the dressing room, the guys where sitting down on the chairs provided. They looked up when they heard my boots and they did a double take. "Do I look like a member of the Shield?" I questioned, they nodded with wide eyes, I laughed, "close your mouths, you'll catch flies". Five minutes later the shoot started, we got in front of the backdrop which was just a green screen, I went in the middle next to Dean, Roman next to me, and Seth next to Dean and we put our fists together. We took about 10-15 group photos then took some separate. Seth and Roman did some together since they where the Tag Team Champions, then Dean did some by himself with his United States Championship, and last but not least, I did some by myself. I took about another 15 different shots, I thought they came out great.

When I was done all the guys where already back in their normal clothes, so I went to change and we left to grab dinner since it was already 3:12 and we where all hungry. We ate quickly at the Burger King across the street from where we where then got back onto the road. We where staying in South Carolina but another city. So we had to relocate to another hotel since this arena was about 2 and a half hours away. Dean was driving this time, Seth took shotgun, and me and Roman sat in the back. I put on my headphones and laid my head back in my seat, I was tired. Seth was already napping in the front seat, not a bad idea. We had all woken up a little early. I shut my eyes and fell asleep, only to be woken up by my head smacking against the window. Dean, Seth, and Roman all looked at me, then busted out laughing. "Are you alright?" Roman asked with a smile on his face, "I'm fine" I mumbled, rubbing my head, "Sorry, Em. My fault, that was a little bit of a sharp turn." Dean said with a chuckle. "That's alright. How long until we get to the hotel?" I asked, it was already almost dark out. "We'll be at the arena in about 20 minutes. We don't have time to stop at the hotel, there was a bit of traffic." Dean answered, I sighed and stretched my arms out in front of me. When we got to the arena, we went to find the match card for tonights show. All four of us where teaming with each other against AJ, Dolph, Big E Langston, and a partner of their choice. I sighed, I had to work with Dolph, but on the Brightside I got to have a match with AJ. I told the guys I'd meet up with them when I finished getting ready and went to the divas locker room. I found AJ lacing up her signature Chuck Taylors, "hey, AJ, heard we're having a match together tonight." she looked up and smiled "I heard. We haven't had one together in a while. To bad it's not a singles match. The guys are going to steal our thunder." I laughed "then we're just going to have to steal it back." She laughed and agreed.

I got ready in the gear I had used for the shoot and laced up my ring boots. I grabbed my fingerless black biking gloves I now used to protect my hands and left the locker room. I went to the guys' locker room and Seth let me in. The four of us stretched and talked strategy before heading to our entrance spot of the night. We watched as AJ came out with Dolph and Big E, then their partner came out. It was Rob Van Dam. Once they had gotten in the ring the four of us came out. It was decided that me and AJ would start off the match. I got her in a headlock takedown, but when I got her to the ground she through her legs up and got me in the head scissors. "Do you submit, Emma?" asked the ref, "no" I told him. I was able to reach the ropes and the ref got AJ to let go. She didn't do anything until I got up, which worked in my favor because I did a spinning heel kick to her face. I went for the pin but she kicked out at 2. I decided to tag in one of the guys, I walked over to our corner and tagged Roman in. AJ got Dolph in. I could tell that Roman didn't care for Dolph, in and out of the ring. Roman had the upper hand in the match and was quick to start making fast tags with Seth and Dean. It worked until Dolph tagged in RVD after giving a big boot to Dean. The match lasted another 10 minutes and I got the win against AJ after avoiding her shinning wizard and putting her in an ankle lock, making her tap. I let her go and brushed my hair out of my eyes, trying to catch my breath. The guys got into the ring and we put our fists together, cocky grins plastered on our faces, before heading backstage. The guys gave me hugs, "you did amazing out there" Roman smiled, I laughed "thanks. You guys didn't do bad yourselves." We walked to our locker rooms and took quick showers and putting our regular clothes back on before meeting up in the parking lot to head to the hotel.

We checked into the hotel and walked to our rooms, which all happened to be right in a row. I wished them a goodnight and went inside. I found Kaitlyn laying in bed, reading a magazine. "Hey Katie." I said, she looked up and smiled "hey, Em. How was the shoot?" "it was good. I think the photos are going to look pretty badass. Did you stay here all day?" I questioned, she nodded "yea, I didn't have a match tonight so I just decided to stay here." I frowned, "we need to find you a story line." "no worries, Em. We can't all have storylines at the same time. I was already a top diva, Its time for someone else to take the spotlight for a change. Besides I still get some matches on Superstars. A storyline will pop up eventually" she smiled, I sighed "I know". I put on my pajamas and me and Kaitlyn spent some time talking before calling it a night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**  
**_**

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

I was woken up the next morning by consistent knocking on my door. I looked at the time, it was only 8:17. I groaned as the knocking continued, getting out of the bed and opening it. Surprise crossed my face, it was my brother, Matt. "Hey Matt, uhh… Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but uhh…what are you doing here? Did you tell me you where meeting me here?" I asked, confused. "I've got something to show you and I don't think you're going to take it well." he said. It was then that I noticed the seriousness on his face, I raised an eyebrow and moved aside so he could come inside. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, he sat on my bed and I sat next to him as he pulled out his phone and handed it to me. It was a video of Caroline with some guy, I didn't know who he was, and she was giving him money. I seen as he looked around, making sure no one was around, and in return he handed her 3 baggies. I couldn't see what was in them, but I was pretty damn sure I knew what the hell it was. Sophia was no where in sight. The video ended and I handed the phone back to Matt.

I could feel his eyes on me, studying my face. Waiting for what I just seen to sink in and it did 2 minutes later. _"Oh my God! She's doing drugs around my daughter!" _"I caught them a couple of blocks away from her house. I was heading to CrossFit and there they where. I recorded it and once I found out what state you where in I hopped onto the first flight I could get." "I need to call the court house. I need to get full custody of Sophia. Can you send that to me?". Matt nodded and sent it to me. I called the Pensacola Court House and told them the situation, they said that they would handle it when our court date came and to bring whatever evidence I had. I thanked them and hung up. "Oh, I am going to kill that bitch. Can you make the court date?" Matt nodded "yea, I'll be there". There was another knock on the door and I opened it. It was Dean and Seth. "Oh good, you're here, we've got an issue." The two men looked at each other then back to me, "what is it?" asked Dean, I moved aside to let them in, "hey Matt, we didn't know you where coming down." Seth smiled, "it was a little unexpected." he said. I handed them my phone, "look at this." I said. They watched it, curiously, then handed my phone back to me. "Dude, you need to get Sophia out of there and fast." Dean said, Seth agreed. I took a seat on my bed and buried my face in my hands. Then turned to Matt, "Go back to Pensacola tomorrow. Keep an eye on Sophia for me? Please?", he nodded "you don't need to ask, man, she's my niece to. I'll head out on the first flight I can get.".

The guys badgered me about getting breakfast, and I went with them, just to get them off my back. We went to a small café close by the hotel. All through breakfast I couldn't stop watching the video. "Stop watching it." Matt said, I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. When we got our food I picked at it more than I ate. It was a relief when we finally went back to the hotel. I wanted to be left alone but that didn't stop the three guys from following him back to his room. I sat lost in my own thoughts, accepting the fact that they where not going to leave me alone for a while. I don't know how long I sat there when a thought occurred to me. I shot out of my bed, startling the guys, and grabbed the keys to the Range Rover. "Where are you going?" asked Seth, "Pensacola is only a couple of hours away. I'm going to go and punch that bitch in the face." "Oh, no you don't" Matt said, grabbing my shirt, Dean and Seth moved to stand in front of the door. "I can't just sit here knowing she's using drugs around my daughter!" I glared, Matt glared right back "you can and you will. Go to the gym or something, but do not leave this hotel and do something stupid!". I growled and sat back down, it didn't take me long to find another option. I didn't know why I hadn't thought about it in the first place. "Emma." I spoke, "Emma? Who's Emma?" Matt asked, confused, "She's one of the divas. I'll go and see if she's in her room." Dean said, and left. He came back 2 minutes later, Emma trailing behind him, in yoga pants and a hoodie. She walked over to me, ignoring Seth and Matt. "What's wrong?" she asked, I handed her my phone and she watched the video. She watched it, frowning, then handed me back the phone. "Is that Caroline?" she asked, I nodded, she scoffed "I can't believe it, she's ruining your life just so she can get a quick fix." "Caroline is a crazy bitch, she always as been…" I mumbled and stood up again "…I need to go for a walk or something. Em, do you mind coming with me?" "of course not" she said, she bid goodbye to the others. "Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce you. Emma, that's my brother, Matt. Matt, this is Emma." They smiled at each other and shook hands, then we left for our walk.

The two of us left the hotel and walked wherever our feet carried us. "I really hope you get full custody of Sophia, Roman" "me to, you have no idea how badly I want to go and kill Caroline." "I know, but if you do then your going to be in jail. Then what?" "I know.". We walked for almost two hours, sometimes talking, sometimes in silence, but a comfortable silence, none the less. We walked back to our rooms "do you want me to stay with you?" she asked, I shook my head "I think I could use sometime alone." she nodded in understanding and gave me a hug "alright, you know where I am if you need me." She disappeared into her room and I went into mine. Around 7 o'clock Matt, Seth, and Dean forced me to have dinner before leaving me alone to my thoughts. I spent the next couple of hours looking through all the photos and videos I had of Sophia. I eventually decided it was time to try and get some sleep. I wasn't anywhere close to sleep when there was a quiet knock on the door.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

I was surprised when Dean came to mine and Kaitlyns room and said that something had happened and Roman needed me. I had stood in the hotel that day, simply to tired to want to go out. I grabbed my key card quickly and made sure I had my phone before heading out of the room and into Romans. I couldn't believe what he had showed me. I went for a walk with him and when we got back to the hotel I let him be alone, but as time passed I couldn't help but wonder about him. I had dinner with Kaitlyn in our room and packed our stuff to leave early tomorrow morning for Raw in West Virginia. She fell asleep at almost around 10 but I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed quietly and put on my slipper boots and grabbed my key and phone and slid out of the room. I knocked on Romans door and he answered looking confused, "still want to be alone?" I asked, he shook his head and let me in. He laid in his bed and I laid next to him. It was then that I heard his sobs as he finally broke down. He laid his head on my shoulder and I held him as he let out what he's been holding in. I felt tears sting my eyes as I listened to him. I felt helpless that I couldn't help him. His daughter was his world and knowing that her mother wasn't caring for her the way she should was eating away at him. This man, who always looked so tough, focused, unbreakable, intimidating, was made of glass, and right now that glass was shattered. It was almost dawn when the both of us finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**  
**_**

It seemed like only minutes later that me and Roman where both being woken by the sound of knocking on the door. My eyes fluttered open at the sound and I seen Roman laying over my heart and arm over my waist. I was exhausted, having got only 4 hours of sleep, but it was worth it, just so I could help Roman. Even if it was only to be there when he cried. He groaned as the knocking came again, rolling off of me, "if this is going to be an every morning thing then I'm getting a 'do not disturb' sign." he grumbled. He opened the door and in came Seth, Dean, and Matt. Seth and Dean where not surprised to see me getting out of Romans bed but Matt was. I looked at the time, 8:36. "Morning" they said, "morning. I got to go get ready to leave. Roman? You going to be ok?" "yea" he gave a small nod, "alright. If you need me, let me know. I'll talk to you all later.". I gave them each a hug, saving Roman for last. "Thank you so much" he whispered, as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, "anytime." I whispered back.

I grabbed my key and phone and went back to my room. Kaitlyn was just waking up, she looked surprised to see me walk into the room, still in my pajamas. "Did you go out?" she asked, "I was with Roman." I said, yawning, "Is he alright?" I shook my head "not really. Caroline is doing drugs around Sophia.". Her eyes widened, "what? Are you serious?" I nodded "yea. I feel so bad. Katie, he cried. Not little sniffles with tears, but gut wrenching sobs that would break anyone's heart. I spent all night awake with him. I slept when I knew he was sleeping. I felt like crying along with him." "Ohmygoodness, poor guy." she said, frowning. She stood up from her bed and looked at me. "I can see the tiredness written all over your face. If your face looks this tired I can only imagine how Roman looks. I think you should take a nap on our way to West Virginia. It's about a 5 hour drive." "I don't want to make you drive the whole way." "I'll be fine. You're the one with only a few hours of sleep." We both got ready to leave. I put on a pair of black high wasted shorts with a white tank top, and white gladiators. I left my hair down to dry and put a black bow in it. I did my make up while Kaitlyn got ready to leave.

We stopped at a café before heading out for the long drive ahead. I made sure to get the strongest coffee they had on their menu. It didn't work however, cause an hour into the drive I fell asleep. Kaitlyn woke me up when we got to the arena, the show would be starting at 8 o'clock, and it was already almost 6 o'clock. I walked in with her after she parked and was almost to the locker room when we got stopped by a stage hand, "hey, Emma, Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office after you're done getting ready for your match." he said, I nodded "alright, thanks" and he walked away. Me and Kaitlyn continued our walk, "I wonder what he wants." I spoke, she shrugged "no idea.".

I got dressed in the black and blue shorts, with the Shield shirt, and my black sneakers. I fixed my makeup and straightened my hair. When I finished, I headed to Vince's office. I knocked and he told me to enter. "Hello, Emma, please have a seat." he smiled and gave me a hug, "hello, sir." I smiled back "I just wanted to check on you and see how you are doing." "I'm doing great sir. I really appreciate that time off. But I'm glad I get to step back into the ring more often. I've missed it." "ahh, yes, you're the Shield girl now. How are you liking working with the Shield?" "I love it. They're all great to work with." "great, I'm glad you're getting back on your feet. You have a match against Natalya tonight, correct?" I nodded "yes, sir." "right, well I'll let you go and get prepared. Good luck." he smiled and gave me another hug, "thank you sir" and I left.

I went to catering to grab some food and sat at an empty table. Nattie joined me 15 minutes later. "Hey, Em." she smiled, "Hey, Nat. What's up?" I asked, "Nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to go over the finish for our match." "alright. So this is supposed to last about 10 minutes so maybe Dean could distract you while Seth and Roman try and stop Kahli from knocking him down. Then I could get you in a roll up for the win. Afterwards, I could power bomb you and the guys could possibly triple power bomb Kahli but we'll run that by them first but I'll definitely power bomb you after the match." "that's a really good idea. I like it." she laughed, I laughed with her, "thanks". The guys and Kahli met up with us and we filled them in on what we had planed and they agreed. Half an hour before our match started we went our separate ways. I walked with the guys to our entrance spot and Nattie went to the gorilla position. I stretched as I talked with the guys. "How are you holding up Ro?" I asked, "I'm alright as I can be right now. I was able to talk to Soph today, surprisingly." he answered, giving me a small smile. "That's good, at least you got to talk to her." he nodded "yea, it put me in a better mood.".

My match with Nattie went exactly as planned and after it was done we went to Brad Maddox's office to film a segment with him, Nattie, and Kahli. "Hey guys, lady" Brad smiled as we walked in, "hey Brad". Once Nattie and Kahli got there we started filming. We all got out of the shot, except for Brad who went on his phone. Nat and Kahli stepped in "hey, Brad" he looked up from his phone, "oh hey, Natalya, what's up?" "Did you see what happened to me and Kahli out there? The shield totally went after Kahli for no reason…" I stepped into the shot then with the guys flanking me "No reason? Oh Natalya, you should know that the Shield never attack without a reason" I said, she stepped up and into my face glaring at me, I glared right back at her. "Well, I could settle this…" Brad spoke, trying to get us away from each other "…Next Monday night on Raw it'll be Natalya and The Great Kahli going up against Emma and any member of the Shield that she wants…" he turned to me "…So who's it going to be, Emma?". According to my script, I really could choose any one of the guys, I didn't have to think. "Roman" I grinned, Brad nodded "there you have it. Natalya and Kahli against Emma and Roman Reigns in a mixed tag team match next week." and the segment ended.

Me and Nattie said bye to the guys and walked back to our locker room. "You're on a roll, Em. Soon you'll be named the number 1 contender for the Divas championship." she smiled "I hope so. A feud with AJ would be awesome. I'm sorry you had to be my first victim." I laughed, "it's fine, it's fun having a storyline with you." "thanks, it's nice to have one with you to.". We got to the locker room and freshened up to leave. I relaxed with Kaitlyn in our room until we both decided to go to bed.

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

I laid in my bed when we got back to the hotel. My mood had improved since this morning since I was able to talk to Soph this afternoon. It also put my mind at ease knowing that Matt was keeping a closer eye on her for me. I sighed, we where traveling a couple of cities over tomorrow for Smackdown. Both me and Seth had a match together. Next Monday would also start setting the Summerslam storylines in stone. I was surprised that Emma chose me to be her tag team partner. She could have chosen any of us and she wanted to partner up with me. I smiled at the thought, before watching some television and calling it a night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**  
**_**

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

I woke up at 9:30 the next morning and got ready for the day. I got dressed in a red cropped top, jean shorts, and red converses. I put my hair in a ballerina bun and finished my morning routine. Kaitlyn got ready after I did and we left for the road. Our Smackdown tapping was in Cleveland, Ohio tonight and that would be about a four hour drive. We checked out of the hotel and I offered to drive today.

"So…Sheamus asked me out" Kaitlyn said, out of the blue, an hour into the drive. I almost swerved off the road "what? When? Where? How?" I fired off, "This morning when you where getting ready, he called me." "and what did you say?" she smiled "I said yes of course! I've liked him for a while." I glanced at her with a smile "and you never told me this, why?" "well, you…uh…kind of had just gotten out of your relationship…and I didn't really think you where in the greatest state of mind for me to tell you." "oh…yea I guess it was a good thing not to tell me. Anyways, when is your date?" "we're going out to dinner tomorrow." she smiled "what are you going to wear?" I questioned, she looked at me "I was kind of hoping you would help me figure that out, cause I have no idea." I laughed "of course I'll help you. We can spend the morning pampering you up for this hot date of yours" she laughed "thanks Emmy.", I gave her a smile "no problem Katie".

We headed straight for the arena since tonight's taping started at 5. Seth and Roman where tag teaming tonight against Tons of Funk, Brodus Clay and Tensai, and of course I was going with them. Me and Kaitlyn walked to the Divas locker room and I changed into my gear. I used the black pants and my cropped black tank with the side cutouts with knee high black heeled boots. When I finished, me and Kaitlyn went walking around the arena when I got a text to meet the guys at catering a half hour later. Me and Kaitlyn went together and she spotted Sheamus sitting with Seth, Dean, Roman, Tons of Funk, Cameron, and Naomi, her face lit up. I grabbed her hand and walked towards the table. "Hey, guys. You texted?" I smiled "we did. Take a seat, Em. Hey Kaitlyn" Roman smiled. Sheamus turned and smiled at her. I nudged her to take the seat next to him and she did, I took the seat next to Roman.

We ended up just talking strategy for the match and when we finished our conversations expanded to other topics. "What are you guys up to tomorrow?" I asked "we've got a signing" Naomi said "I'm heading up to Cincinnati tomorrow, meet up with some old friends. You guys are more then welcome to come along." Dean spoke, "Leighla is supposed to come down for the day, she's catching a red eye and leaving Thursday morning." Seth said, talking of his girlfriend of a few years, I turned to Roman and he shrugged "I got nothing. What are you doing?" "Getting my girl here, ready for her hot date." I smirked at Kaitlyn and she smiled "Hot date? With who?" Cameron asked, Kaitlyn and Sheamus looked at each other with smiles "oh girl, it's about damn time" Naomi laughed, I looked at her "it seems like I'm the last person to know about this". They all looked at me with frowns "I don't really think…" Cameron started, I waved her off with a smile, "yea I know, it wasn't a good idea to talk to me about it. I know, it's alright". A producer came to retrieve us all except for Kaitlyn and Sheamus. I gave them both hugs and we walked off.

Me and the guys walked to our spot, still talking about our plans for the next day. "So you're going to be alone tomorrow to?" Roman asked, I nodded "yea, I guess so" "you both can come with me to Cincinnati" Dean spoke, "or we could have a movie night with room service?" Roman suggested, I smiled "alright, sounds good to me. I'll stop by your room after Kaitlyn leaves with Sheamus.", he smiled "alright". We heard Tons of Funks music begin to play and we watched as Naomi and Cameron did their signature entrance with the guys, then it was us. Me and Dean went ringside along with the Funkadactyls.

The ref rang the bell and Seth and Tensai started things off. Seth got complete control of the match quickly and him and Roman began doing the quick tags that the Shield was known for. The two of them weren't tag team champions for nothing. 10 minutes later Brodus got control over Seth. I got on the apron to distract the ref while Dean and Roman took down Tensai and Brodus. Naomi and Cameron ran over to me and pulled my legs, making me smack my face on the apron then bang my head when I landed on the mat. Roman still managed to get the pin over Brodus. The guys helped me up, making sure I was ok and I pushed my hair out off my face, glaring at the Funkadactyls. I put my arm over Romans shoulder and he put his around my waist as we walked to the barricade.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked when we got backstage, I nodded "yea" "are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard when you landed." Roman said, "I'm fine." We walked to our locker rooms and I said bye to the guys with hugs for all of them. "Have fun tomorrow, Seth and Dean" I smiled "thanks, I'm sure I don't need to wish the two of you the same since we already know you'll be having fun." Dean smirked and Seth laughed, I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, I peeked at Roman and he was looking at Dean and Seth like they had said something they shouldn't have and I went inside the Divas locker room. I don't know why I had gotten embarrassed at what they said. I put my regular clothes back on and texted Kaitlyn to find out where she was, she texted back quickly saying that she was still in catering. I grabbed my gym bag and went to meet up with her. She was no longer just sitting with Sheamus but with Layla, AJ, and Kofi also. I grabbed some food and sat down with them "hey girl." Layla smiled "hey" I smiled. We talked until everybody was ready to go back to the hotel.

I smiled as Sheamus wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn in a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking off with Kofi to the guys locker room to grab their bags. Me and the girls walked to the parking lot and headed back to the hotel. I put on my pajamas and got ready for bed. Kaitlyn looked at me as I laid down on my bed "hey Em?" I looked at her, "yea?" "you're not mad that I didn't tell you that I liked Shea until today, are you?" I shook my head "of course not Katie…Why would I be?" she shrugged "I don't know, you just seemed upset." "oh, no I'm not mad. I understand why you didn't tell me sooner. If I where you I wouldn't have told me either" I laughed, she laughed "alright, goodnight Em" "goodnight Katie" I smiled and turned on my side and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**  
**_**

I was surprised the next morning when I actually slept later then normal, I had woken up at almost 11 o'clock. Me and Kaitlyn ordered room service for breakfast and ate before she began to get ready for her date. I helped her pick out the perfect outfit, an orange strapless mini dress with tan heels. I did her hair in a side braid bun and did her make up in neutral colors. When I finished she looked in the mirror, then turned to me smiling. "Do you like it?" I asked with a smile, "I love it. I don't think I could have put this together." she said, pointing at her hair, laughing . "You look drop dead gorgeous, Katie." I laughed "yea, I do. Thanks to you." she smiled, "so do you know where you're going?" she shook her head, "no, he just told me that it was a little dressy".

We sat talking until Shea came to get her. Katie opened the door and I seen his mouth drop. "You look gorgeous" I heard him say "thank you" she said. I got off the bed and went around to the door "hey Emma." he said "hey Shea. Take care of my girl tonight. Usually this is where I would say if you break her heart I'll kick your ass, but she is perfectly capable of doing that herself." I smiled, they laughed "She'll be perfectly fine, Em, don't worry". Kaitlyn gave me a hug, "bye, Em, thank you" "no problem. Have fun you two… Use a condom!" I shouted as they walked down the hallway, I heard their laughs as I closed the door to get my phone, key, and slipper boots before heading over to Romans room.

I knocked on the door of the room he was staying in with Dean. He answered and smiled "hey, Em" "hey, Roman" I smiled back. He let me in "was that you I heard shout 'use a condom' just now?" I laughed, "yes, yes it was. I was just giving Kaitlyn and Sheamus some helpful advice. You heard that? I didn't know I was that loud." it was his turn to laugh now as he looked at me with a grin "I think everyone heard you." "oh…ooops." I giggled. I sat on his bed. Then there was a knock on the door, Roman looked at it with raised eyebrows before going to open it.

It was Seth and a pretty black haired woman, who I assumed was Leighla, "Hey Leighla!" Roman smiled, giving her a hug "Roman!" She smiled, returning his hug. "I thought you two where out for the day." he said "we've been out until now. We've decided to just relax now", "I thought Emma would have been here by now." Seth said, I got off the bed and walked to the door "I'm right here." I laughed "great, Emma this is Leighla, Lei this is Emma." Seth smiled, Leighla smiled at me "hi, its nice to finally meet you." I smiled back, shyly "its nice to meet you to" "well, we'll let you get to your movie night. Have fun." Seth grinned and grabbed Leighlas hand "bye Roman. It was nice meeting you, Emma" she smiled "bye" we said and they left.

"Hungry?" Roman asked as I sat back on his bed, I nodded "yea" . We ordered room service and settled in to decide what to watch. We decided on _The Marine 3: Homefront _with the Miz but decided to wait until the food arrived before we started watching it. "Are you going to the Summerslam VIP party next Saturday?" Roman asked, I nodded "yea" "come with me" he smiled, I blushed and looked down with a smile "alright" "what color did you plan on wearing? I guess we should match." I giggled "baby blue" he nodded with a smile "alright". Our food came and we watched the movie, after we finished that one we decided to just watch whatever was on TV. I looked at the time…10:13. Roman looked also, "you can stay here if you'd like." he spoke, "we have those autographs tomorrow." "that's right, I should set my alarm" he reached for his phone but I stopped him "you don't have to. I already have mines set", he glanced at me "does this mean you're staying tonight?" I nodded "yea, I'm to comfortable to move". My phone went off on my lap, I glanced at it and it was a text from Kaitlyn. _Staying w/ Shea tonight. See you tomorrow? _it said, I texted back quickly, _I'm staying w/ Roman tonight and yea, you'll see me tomorrow, I don't know when though cause I have autographs in the morning. _I sent it and got an even quicker reply _Girl, you got some explaining to do lol. Night' Em. _I smiled, _you have some explaining to do to lol. Night' Katie. _

I made sure the alarm was really set and put it on the table. I turned to Roman, who was on his phone, "Dean staying the night in Cincinnati?" I asked, he nodded "yea, he just texted me. Says he'll be here before we have to leave tomorrow". He put his phone on the other table and we got underneath the blankets. "Goodnight, Em" he said, "Goodnight, Roman" and I fell asleep.

_***The Next Day***_

When my cell phone went off at 8:30 in the morning. I was wrapped in Romans arms and I was laying on his chest, I had no idea how I had ended up in this position. I freed one of my arms and reached over and shut it off. Roman was still sleeping, I smiled "Ro! Time to get up!" "five more minutes." he mumbled before turning onto his other side. I sighed and rolled out of the bed, I grabbed the pillow I had used and smacked him with it. He sat up quickly, surprised. "What was that for?" he asked, "you didn't get up when the alarm went off, or when I called you, so I decided to resort to pillow usage" he laughed "thank you" I smirked "no problem. I got to go get ready, I'll see you soon" "alright" he smiled and I left.

When I got to mine and Kaitlyns room it was still empty. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a black tank top that had lace going up to my neck in a scoop, with a mint green mini skirt that started at my waist, and black heels. I sat in front of the mirror and made banana curls on my hair and did my make-up. When I finished with everything it was almost 10 o'clock. I made sure I had everything packed, since we where not coming back to the hotel but traveling 2 hours, not including traffic, to the next city, and left to meet up with the guys in the café downstairs. Roman was already there with Dean and Seth. I grabbed food and headed over to where they were sitting.

"Hey, Em" they smiled, "hey guys" I spoke as I took the seat next to Dean. "How was your movie night?" Seth asked with a grin "great…" I smiled "…How was your day with Leighla?" I asked "really good. I convinced her to meet us in LA for Summerslam weekend so she can come to the VIP party and the pay per view. What about you Dean? How was it in Cincinnati?" "it was fun. I haven't seen those guys in a while." he smiled "Are you all going to the VIP party?" Seth asked, "Me and Emma are going together" Roman spoke. Seth and Dean looked at the both of us, then at each other. Grins kept onto their faces _"Emma and Roman Sitting in a tree…" _they both started. Me and Roman looked at each other, laughing, and threw our napkins at them. "So…are you guys dating…?" "no" we both said at the same time, Seth and Dean looked at each other and shrugged.

"Are you going with anyone, Dean?" I asked, as we stood up and left. "There is someone I was thinking of asking…but I don't see her enough to ask her in person, or if she can even go." "who is it?" "Paige. She is in NXT" "call her and ask" I shrugged, he thought for a moment "you know, I think I will". We all piled into the Range Rover and Dean got his phone out, he called her and we all listened as he spoke to her. He sighed with a smile as he hung up. "I thought she was going to say no". We where not far from where the autographs where going to be held so we got there a half and hour later.

We took our seats at the table that was set up for us, it went Seth, Dean, me, then Roman. In front of Roman was a few hefty stacks off one of our shots from the photo shoot we had done. It was a group shot with the four of us standing with our fists together against a royal blue background that had _**The Hounds of Justice **_written at the top of the page in black and _**The Shield **_written the same way at the very bottom. The session started at noon. We all signed the photo along with the items our fans had brought in black sharpie. Along with taking photos with the fans, the four of us had fun, as we always did when the opportunity to meet with our fans arose. We left at 3 and I offered to drive us to the next hotel. "Should we be worried?" Dean asked with a smirk. "of course not." I laughed as I took the keys from Roman and got in the drivers seat. Roman took passenger and Seth and Dean took the back. The ride went by quickly and we made it to the hotel at almost 6:30ish. "See, look at that. All three of you survived my driving without any injuries" I spoke, "that we did, I guess you can drive more often when you travel with us." Roman smiled. We checked in and headed to our rooms, which once again, had ended up next to each other. I gave them each a hug before heading inside.

"Hey Katie." I said as I walked in, "Hey, Em!" she smiled. I put my bags down and turned to her "I've got things to tell you" "I do to, lets go out for dinner." "alright" I shrugged and we left. We went to a local restaurant that wasn't to far from the hotel and placed our orders. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked after our drinks came. "Roman asked me to go to the VIP party with him last night" her eyes widened and she smiled "are you serious? What did you say?" "I said yes of course!" I giggled. Then her face turned questionable, "are you ready for this?" she asked, I looked away from her, "I was thinking about that and yea, I think I am ready. I can't spend forever getting over Jack. I really like Roman and I'm going to move forward with my life, hopefully with Roman in it." I smiled as I spoke, "I'm so glad you're doing good, Em. I agree with you, you really can't spend the rest of your life getting over Jack, so I really am happy that you're moving on with someone as nice as Roman. Remind me next time I see him to give him that little warning you gave Sheamus yesterday." we laughed, "so…are you and Shea official?" I questioned, she blushed "yea, we are now." "awww, yay!" I smiled.

Our food came then and we ate. It was almost 9:30 when we got back to the hotel. We both got ready for bed and called it a night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, and read this story so far, you're awesome! I hope you're all enjoying it!  
**_**_**

Me and Kaitlyn got up at almost 10 o'clock the next morning and got ready. Vince had called an important roster meeting that was set to happen at 3:45, before tonights house show. I got dressed in white skinny jeans, a black tank top, and knee high black flat soled boots and put my hair in a ponytail. Once we both finished getting ready we grabbed our gym bags and met up with Shea, AJ, Layla, Punk, and Kofi for breakfast. After we had finished we headed to the arena. Me and the other Divas dropped our stuff off in our locker room before heading out to the section of seats where the audience would be sitting in an hour or so. We didn't have to jump over the barricade since they techies had left a space open for us to walk through. I took a seat with my friends and went on my phone until Vince started the meeting. He was joined by Steph and Hunter, of course.

They talked about what would be happening starting on Monday for Summerslam Axxes in LA and how everybody would somehow be involved in the main event storyline that would be taking place after Summerslam, then they brought up a subject that I was hoping to not here about from them in a while. "As many of you know Jack Swagger has not been seen around here for two months, however I'm not sure if many of you know the reason why. I'm positive that she wouldn't want me to say anything about this but it is something that needs to be brought to all of your attentions…" Vince paused, glancing at Stephanie and Hunter. I felt multiple pairs of eyes on me, but I focused on Vince, wanting to hear what he was going to say next. "…Jack was abusing one of our Divas, Emma. Now I need to know that when Jack comes back to this company, that Emma will be protected until Jacks contract expires. Security has been alerted of the situation but it helps to have some extra pairs of eyes on the look out. Now, we do have reason to believe that when he comes back he will seek to put her in danger again. I can't fire him without having this entire thing posted on a whole bunch of gossip websites, which I'm sure Emma wants no part of. Jacks contract will expire on December 31st and he will return from his suspension on the very first Raw of October. Will you all please help keep an eye out for her safety within that time?" there was a chorus of yeses and of courses.

I was in shock, I felt all the tears that had gathered in my eyes spill over onto my cheeks. Jack was coming back in a month and 1 week and I was fearing for my life. Vince dismissed us all, but I stood frozen in my seat and buried my face in my hands. I could here the footsteps of people walking past us to get ready for tonights show. I sensed that there was people who had surrounded me. "Em, it'll be ok. Nobody in this company with their right mind is going to let him come close to you." I heard John Cenas voice say. I felt sick to my stomach with fear. "Come on, Em, we need to get out of here before they let the fans in." I heard Sheamus say, but I still refused to move. I felt a strong pair of arms come around me and I was lifted off the chair. I didn't know who it was until I laid my head on their chest and smelt the familiar sent of their cologne. _Roman. _I removed my hands from my eyes and Kaitlyn handed me some tissues. Once we got backstage, Roman set me down on my feet. I wanted to leave the arena as quick as my feet would carry me but I stopped myself. I looked at my friends who where still gathered around me, The Shield, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, AJ, Layla, John, Punk, Kofi, Nikki, Brie, Daniel Bryan, Nattie, Tyson Kidd. Each and every one of them had the same look on their faces, worry and concern. I held Romans gaze the longest, letting the warmth of his eyes flood through me.No, I couldn't leave, I had a match tonight with Roman against Fandango and Summer Rae. I sighed and walked to the locker room to get dressed.

I put on the Shield shirt and two toned pair of shorts with the sneakers. I fixed my hair and touched up my make-up. I put visine in my eyes to make the redness go away, it wouldn't do anything about them being swollen however. None of the Divas bothered me, not even Kaitlyn, AJ, and Layla. I left the locker room and met up with Roman at our entrance spot, he didn't say a word, he just wrapped his arms around me in a hug. We stood like that for a few minutes but then he let go so the both of us could stretch. Seth and Dean had stayed in the Shields locker room since they where not set to interfere in this match. The match was actually just left up in the air by creative. I watched as the dancing duo made their entrance then we made ours. Me and Roman put our fists together and held each others gaze, "you can do this, Em" Roman whispered, I gave a nod. As if by silent agreement, Fandango and Roman started off the match. The bell rang and Roman instantly got the upper hand, they went back and forth for 10 minutes before Fandango tagged in Summer. We got in and I instantly slammed her into a corner "can you take a leg drop?" I mumbled quickly. "yea" she mumbled back. The ref separated us and she got back up and did a roll up on me while I was arguing with the ref. I kicked out quickly, I drop kicked her and did my leg drop, gaining the win for me and Roman.

We went backstage and me and Roman walked to the locker rooms "do you want to stay with me tonight?" he asked, I shook my head "I think I just want to be alone." he nodded "alright, let me know if you need me" "I will" I said and went into the Divas locker room. I got changed quickly. "Do you want to leave?" Kaitlyn asked, I nodded "if you don't mind" I said quietly, "of course not, lets go". We said bye to the other Divas and left. She drove there, we checked in, got our room keys and brought our bags up. As soon as we got there I put on my pajamas and laid on my bed. Kaitlyn got changed in sweatpants and one of Sheamus' t-shirts. "Do you want to be alone?" she asked, "I'm not going to kick you out of your room" "I'll go and stay with Sheamus, you're not kicking me out, I'm offering" "alright, yea, I guess I do kind of want to be alone" "ok, don't forget our photo shoot tomorrow morning" "we leave at 9 right?" "yea, we're all meeting in the lobby" "alright". She gave me a tight high and I hugged her tight also "call if you need me." "I will" and she walked out of the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts

_***Romans P.O.V***_

I was pretty excited that Emma had agreed to go with me to the VIP party, then we went to the meeting and Vince announced Jacks return. I had seen Emma tense up in her seat and she began to cry. I knew she didn't like to cry so I scooped her into my arms to carry her backstage, hoping that would provide at least a little comfort to her. I was a little surprised to here her say that she wanted to be alone, but I understood and let her be. When I got back to my hotel room I took a quick shower and put on a pair of pajama pants and a wife beater tank before laying in my bed. She has been doing a lot better lately and I'll be damned if I let the same asshole who hurt her in the first place to swoop in and hurt her again. I knew that he would be to smart…possibly…not to do anything with people around, but what if she was by herself? Or if she had an event by herself? Anything could maybe happen then. Hopefully, Vince would send security with her or another Superstar or Diva. I looked at the time, it was almost 11 o'clock. I know Emma had said that she wanted to be alone but I had to check on her, for my sake. I got out of the bed, grabbed my key and phone, and headed out the door.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

I was attempting to fall asleep, but to no avail, with all the things that currently occupied my mind. Not only was a scared for my own safety but for Kaitlyn and the rest of my friends safety also, especially Dean, Seth, and Romans. I was snapped out of my thoughts for a moment when there was a knock at the door. _Who the hell would be knocking on the door at this hour? _I thought, rolling out of bed. I opened the door and it was Roman, "still want to be alone?" he whispered. _Did I still want to be alone? No, I don't think I did. _I shook my head and moved to let him enter. He glanced at Kaitlyn's empty bed then looked at me "where's Kaitlyn?" "with Sheamus, she wanted to give me some alone time. I'll see her tomorrow, all the Divas have the Summerslam shoot tomorrow morning".

I got into my bed and Roman followed "Em…I know I've said this before but I'm going to say it again…I'm going to help you get through this, we all are", I curled up against his side "I'm so scared Roman" "don't be scared, I will be there and if for some reason I'm not then someone will always be there, you will not go through the next few months alone." "it's not only my life I'm fearing for. It's also yours and Deans and Seths and Kaitlyns…it's not like its just going to be for the next few months either. Jack will haunt me for the rest of my life." "we'll be fine, and I'll still be there" "promise?" "always" "thanks for checking up on me" sleep was finally starting to drag me under "will you still be here in the morning?" I mumbled. I was very close to unconsciousness so I couldn't quite make out his words but I'm almost positive that he said "forever"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

My alarm woke me at exactly 8 the next morning and Roman was still there just like he promised he would be. I got out of the bed, took a quick shower and got dressed in jean shorts, a t-shirt, and black gladiators, I put my hair in a ponytail and didn't put any make-up on. I left the bathroom and it was 8:30. I made sure I had everything I needed then I woke up Roman. "Hey, Roman, wake up!" his eyes fluttered, "mmm?" he mumbled "I have to leave for the shoot, you can stay here, I don't mind, but I figured I would let you know that I'm leaving" "what time is it?" he asked, starting to get up "it's 8:46" "alright, I got to go and get ready to meet up with the guys for a workout anyways". He stood up and wrapped me in a tight hug, "have a good shoot, Em, and please try not to worry to much today." "thanks, I'll try not to. Have a good workout" I said, giving him a small smile. I grabbed my bag, phone, and key and we walked out of the room. He was about to go into his room when I stopped him, "Roman?" he looked up "yea?". I didn't say anything else I just wrapped my arms around him tightly one more time before letting go and heading for the elevators.

Naomi, Cameron, and Natalya where all waiting for elevators when I got there. "Hey Emma" they smiled, "hey ladies" "girl, we wanted you to know…we got your back" Naomi spoke, giving me a hug, "thanks" I said, giving them a small smile. Cameron and Natalya also gave me hugs and we got on an elevator. When we got to the lobby Layla, AJ, Kaitlyn, Nikki, and Brie where already there. We greeted everyone and waited for Alicia Fox, Aksana, Rosa Mendez, and Tamina Snuka. They all came down together on the next elevator so when the companies car service arrived we all left. We where no where near a beach but instead, we where going to a fancy house in a rich part of town that had a gigantic pool.

When we got there we where all directed to the changing rooms. I put on a bright baby blue bikini that had a normal bottom and the top was strapless with a sweetheart neckline also in the middle was a knot that made it look like it was tied on. I went to hair and make-up after I finished and took a seat next to Kaitlyn. "Did you get some sleep last night?" she asked, I nodded "yea I did, at almost midnight. I fell asleep after Roman came and checked on me, he stood the night" "you know the two of you should consider rooming with each other. I'm not kicking you out, obviously, I'm just saying…it kind of seems like a good idea" I looked at her "I don't know about that. We're not going out with each other or anything, don't you think that would be kind of weird?" I questioned, she raised her eyebrows "you two usually stay with each other over night anyways when you can't sleep already. That's why I brought up the idea. I find it weird that you two aren't staying with each other already. Just think about it, ok?" I nodded "alright, I'll think about it."

The conversation stopped there since she got called for her shoot. The crew put my hair in big waves and put neutral colored make-up on me. One of the photographers called me over and I walked onto the set. He gave me the run down and my shoot started. I did some standing in front of the pool using props like a beach ball, and sunglasses. I did some sitting on a chaise using a sun hat, or reading a magazine. I did some laying in the pool, on one of those floating chairs. When I finished I went back to change into a second bikini for group shots we would be doing. I put on a purple one this time, the bottom was the same as the first, but the top was a sweetheart neck lined halter top. I went back to hair and make-up and they put my hair in a high ponytail with the ends in curls. We did some with water guns, beach balls, and playing volleyball. By the time we all left it was almost 7 o'clock. We went back to our rooms and Me and Kaitlyn ordered room service and after watching TV for a bit we fell asleep. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep instantly, I had no nightmares because of how tired I was. Thank goodness I would have tomorrow off.

_***The Next Day***_

When I woke up the next morning Kaitlyn was already up and dressed in work out clothes. "Morning, sunshine. I'm heading to the gym, want to come?" she asked, I nodded "yea". I got ready quickly, I hadn't worked out in a while so going was a really good idea. After our 2 hour workout we went back up to our room. I took a shower and got dressed in a grey and white striped flared tank top, black leggings, and grey flats. I straightened my hair while Kaitlyn was getting ready. I had just finished when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Seth, "I need your help." he spoke, I raised my eyebrows "with what?" "ring shopping" my eyes widened "did you just say ring shopping?" "I didn't say anything about ring shopping…" Kaitlyn said coming out of the bathroom, looking confused, then she seen Seth "oh, sorry, I didn't know you where here. Carry on." I laughed and turned back to Seth "wait a second. Who's going ring shopping?" Kaitlyn said, we both looked at Seth, he gave us a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to propose to Leighla on Saturday. I could use your help since you two are pretty much alike in some ways" me and Kaitlyn squealed in excitement "awww Seth! Of course I'll help you." "will you? Thank goodness. Can we go now?" I nodded "sure".

I grabbed my purse and made sure my key and phone where inside before saying bye to Kaitlyn and leaving with Seth. We got into the Altima Seth had rented from the hotel and he drove to a local jewelers. We went inside and we where directed to the engagement rings section. "Hmm…if she's anything like me like you say she is then I don't think she is going to want something super flashy like those." I spoke, pointing to the rings that held gigantic diamonds surrounded by many more diamonds. I looked at the trays in the glass, "maybe she would like something like those." I pointed to a tray that held rings in all shapes, they where not huge like the other ones but they where a good size and not all of them where surrounded by a ton of more diamonds.

It didn't take nearly as long as I expected for Seth to find the one he thought was perfect. It was a plain silver band with a princess cut diamond in the middle surrounded by mini diamonds. I thought it was absolutely beautiful. While Seth talked to the jeweler about the ring, I spotted one that caught my eye. It was a split shank princess cut halo diamond engagement ring and I thought it was gorgeous. "ready to go, Em?" Seth said, making me jump, I nodded, "yea". I gazed one more time at the beautiful ring that had caught my eye before walking to the exit. What I didn't see was Seth taking out his phone and snapping a photo of the very ring I was looking at quickly before following me out the door. We where both hungry so we decided to grab dinner at a local Friendly's. "Soo… Emma… you and Roman. Is there something going on there." he asked, I looked at him, "didn't you and Dean just ask this question not that long ago?" "yes, I know he likes you though…a lot." I felt my cheeks turn red, it didn't go unnoticed by Seth though "you like him to don't you?". I looked down, avoiding his gaze, then I nodded "yea, I do." "damn it's about time you admitted it. I'm glad you two found each other. You may not be together…yet…and you both may not have noticed this but compared to the both of you before you two met to now, you are both so much happier. Everyone can tell." "really?" he nodded "yea". I smiled "well I'm glad I found him to, I'm also glad that I found you and Dean." he laughed "well me and Dean are glad we found you to. It's nice having a Shield girl" I laughed "thanks".

Kaitlyn was in our room when we got back to the hotel. "Hey, Em, how'd it go?" she asked "real good. The ring is beautiful." "that's nice. We should get up early tomorrow for our drive up to New York" "good idea, heaven knows that traffic is going to be a bitch." she agreed and I put my pajamas on. We stood up for a while making sure all of our stuff was already packed for tomorrow and watching some TV. I said goodnight to Kaitlyn at about 10:30ish and fell asleep.

It seemed only seconds later I woke up with a start to the sound of footsteps. It wasn't Kaitlyn because I heard her deep even breaths. I felt pressure on my bed, like someone had just sat on it but it was so dark I couldn't see anything. "Did you miss me?" I heard a man whisper in my ear…

_**A/N: AHH! Cliffhanger! I figured I would keep you all in a little bit of suspense for a bit, please don't hate me haha :)...What do you all think is going to happen? **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_**A/N: I think I've kept you all in suspense long enough so here's the next chapter. It's a long one, so enjoy!**_

My heart sunk to my stomach, I would know that voice anywhere. I looked to my side quickly and jumped right out of the bed, my scream caught in my throat. _Jack was in my bed! _He got out of the bed also and itched towards me. I was almost on Kaitlyns bed when I finally found my voice to scream. _"Kaitlynnnnn!" _I screamed as loud as I could. I felt her bed move and I made out the outline of Jacks hands reach out to grab me. The light came on then, "Emma! What's wrong?!" she said, I raised my eyebrows at her, _how could she not see Jack standing right in front of me? _"Jack is stan-" I started, and looked back to where he was standing and stopped mid-sentence. I ran my fingers through my hair "…_where the fuck did he go?_ Jack was just standing right here, Kaitlyn, I swear. I just seen him!" I was in hysterics now, I seen panic and worry flood across her face "he's not here Em" she said, quietly, "yes he was, he was just standing right there before you turned on the light, he didn't have time to move!".

There was a bunch of hurried knocks on the door and we both jumped, Kaitlyn got up to answer it and in rushed Roman, Dean, Seth, Sheamus, AJ, and Layla. "What's going on? What's wrong?!" Roman spoke, I told them everything that just happened and busted out in more tears, they all surrounded me. Roman knelt in front of me, and put his hand on my cheek to brush away some tears "oh, Em, he's not here". I looked at them all and they all had similar looks on their faces. "Guys, I swear on my life, he was in this room, _he was even lying in my bed." _Kaitlyn's arms wrapped around my shoulders "we believe you Hun but where could he have gone?". The guys searched the room top to bottom while the girls tried to calm me down. They found nothing that would hint that someone had left or entered this room except for me and Kaitlyn. "No one is here. He couldn't have left without one of us seeing him and if he jumped out the window he wouldn't have time to do it with you both seeing or hearing him and if he did, then he'd be dead." announced Seth, "you're a little strung out right now, Em, you could have just imagined him here because you're freaked out" AJ spoke

"I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to wake you all up. I really do believe he was here" I spoke, brushing away some more tears and getting off Kaitlyn's bed, "it's alright, Em" Dean said, "I can stay if you want me to" Roman said, Sheamus agreed "yea, me to". Me and Kaitlyn both nodded. Seth, Dean, AJ, and Layla gave me hugs and went back to their rooms. I looked at the clock, it was almost 4:30 in the morning. "Lets go back to sleep" yawned Kaitlyn, "I really am sorry." I mumbled, "don't worry about it Emma, nobody is mad at you. It's not your fault, you have a right to be scared" Sheamus said. They all gave me a hug and we climbed back into our beds. I laid on Romans chest and he held me close, protecting me. I fell back asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

_***Kaitlyn's P.O.V***_

I fell back asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and when I woke up again it was 8:47. I looked over at Emmas bed where she was sleeping soundly on Romans chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her. I felt Shea stir beside me and sit up "I'm worried about her" I whispered "we all are Katie but we can't do anything except for protecting her and being there for her when ever we can" I sighed "that's true, some more then others can protect her more" I said, bringing my gaze back to her bed "their good for each other" I nodded "yea, they are". I got out of the bed, as much as I didn't want to wake them up I knew I had to, we had to leave soon. I walked over to the bed, "Emma, Roman, get up. We have to get ready to leave". They got up and Emma rubbed at her eyes "she can ride alone with just me today if she wants to" Roman said, I shrugged "alright. Emma?" we turned to look at her, "I'll ride with Roman" she said, quietly. "Seth and Dean can take my car, I'll ride with Sheamus" "ok" they said. I got ready quickly "I'll see you two soon" I said giving them both hugs and leaving my car keys on the table "yea you will. Love you Katie" Em said, "love you to Em" and I left.

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

I felt hopeless seeing Emma like that. She had the look of a person who had just seen death at their front door. The pained look in her eyes made my heart shatter. I decided to take her with me to New York, get her mind off of it and calm her down, even if it was for a little while. I knocked on Dean and Seths door and Dean answered. "Hey man, how's she doing?" he asked as I walked in, I sighed "she's shaken up so I offered to drive alone with her up to New York. Kaitlyn is going with Sheamus and she is letting you two take her Chrysler". I handed him the keys "that's nice, might be good for her. You could remind her how safe she is with all of us." Seth spoke, "yea, I'm going to talk to her. I got to go get ready so I'll catch you later" "yupp, me and Dean will check in on the two of you later". I nodded and was about to leave the room when I stopped and turned back to the guys "hey, can you guys do me a favor?" I asked, they looked at me "what is it?" asked Seth. A smile came across my face and I told them what I had in mind, they smiled as they listened to what I said and agreed.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

"I'll meet you here in a half an hour, alright?" Roman spoke, I nodded "yea" "how are you feeling?" "shaken up but alright" he nodded "I'll be right back. Just take a hot shower and relax" he grabbed Kaitlyns keys and left. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a loose fitting mint green sweater, and black Toms. I put my hair in a bun and put a little make-up on. My shower relaxed me a little bit but I was still freaking out. When Roman came back we checked out of the hotel and left. This drive was going to take a long time, not counting the traffic we could end up in. "Where do you want to get breakfast?" he asked, I shrugged "I'm not hungry" he looked at me "you can't go all day without eating. Please, for me?" I looked at him and he looked back at me, I was going to refuse again when he gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Ok, fine, I'll eat something. Just for you" he nodded "that's more like it". We ate at a local diner before heading back on the road.

I was hoping to make it through out the drive without talking about what happened last night, but I knew it would be impossible. A half hour into the drive Roman spoke, "Em, do you want to talk about what happened last night?" "I woke up because I heard footsteps, I felt someone lay on my bed and then I heard 'did you miss me' I turned and it was Jack. I jumped out of the bed and screamed for Kaitlyn. He was about to strangle me when she turned on the lights When I looked again he was gone. I know it wasn't a dream because I ended up on Kaitlyns bed" "I agree with what AJ said, you're so scared that you're hallucinating and making yourself sick" "I'm not crazy" I said, looking pointedly at him, he looked at me quickly before returning his gaze to the road. "I never said you where. I'm just saying that you're scaring yourself to the point where you're tricking your mind into imagining that he's there. You're not crazy, you're perfectly sane" "he's going to kill me when he comes back, I know he is" "he's going to have to get through me first and then he's going to have to get through Dean and Seth and every other superstar on the roster. I want you to get that thought out of your head. Nothing is going to happen to you. Honestly, Emma, do you really think we are going to let him hurt you?". I stared at him and sighed "no" I whispered "alright then, please stop being scared. You don't have to be anymore. You _will _get through this, all of it, I will make sure of it" "I really do hope so". He didn't say anything else so I laid my head on the headrest and dozed off.

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

Emma had fallen asleep after we had that conversation. Now I was thinking if I should have her stay with me from now on, if she wanted to of course. I decided to call Kaitlyn and see what she thought of the idea. She answered on the second ring, "hey Roman, is Emma ok?" she asked "yea, she's fine, she's sleeping. I just wanted to ask what you thought of her staying with me?" "I think it's a great idea. I was talking to her about that yesterday but she said that she thought it was weird. I don't know, the only thing I think is weird is how you two are not staying with each other already. I'm assuming she just didn't want to ask you" "ok I'll talk to her when she wakes up. Thanks Kaitlyn" "no problem" and we hung up. I put my phone in the console in between me and Emma's seats. We've been on the road for almost 3 hours and Emma has been asleep for almost an hour and a half. It was almost 20 minutes later when her phone started ringing. She jumped, startled, and answered it. "I'm going to be on the Today show on Wednesday. So I guess I'm leaving for LA earlier then the rest of you" "that's cool, of course, traveling alone isn't really the greatest" "I won't be alone. Kofi is coming with me, he's going to be on the Today show also" "well at least you and everyone else will make it to LA before I do. I'm catching a red eye Wednesday morning to Florida and hopefully when I come back Thursday afternoon, it'll be with Sophia" "I know you'll get her" "I hope so"

We spent a few minutes in silence, "so, what do you think about staying with me for good? It doesn't have to be this week since I won't really be there, but next week or something" she looked at me, surprise on her face, "did Kaitlyn put you up to this?" "no, I was actually thinking about it, I did call her though, just to make sure she didn't mind if I stole you from her" I smiled at her "alright, I'll stay with you after Summerslam" she laughed but then stopped suddenly with a frown "wait, I don't want Kaitlyn to stay alone" I frowned also "maybe her and Sheamus can start staying with each other so she won't be by herself" "I'll talk to her later". We still had about an hour left until we made it to the arena. "Ready for tonight's match?" I asked, "definitely, I have a powerhouse for a partner after all. Are you ready?" "of course, I have a badass for a partner" we laughed. We got to the arena at 3:23 and we walked inside, she gave me a hug "thanks Roman" "no problem doll" I smiled, I watched her cheeks turn pink, she laughed "I'll see you soon" and she walked off to her locker room.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

I was actually glad that Roman asked me to stay with him, but even though he had talked to Kaitlyn I wanted to talk to her also. I didn't want her staying by herself. She was in the locker room when I walked in. She smiled when I walked in "hey, Em, how are you feeling?" I sat next to her "better. I actually want to talk to you" she looked at me curiously, "about what?" "well, Roman asked me to start staying with him, but I don't want to leave you to stay alone" "that's great and don't worry about me staying alone, I've done it before" "yea, I know but I would feel so much better if you didn't" "you're worried about Jack coming after me, aren't you?" I nodded "alright, I'll talk to Shea about staying with him, whatever makes you feel better" she smiled, I breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a hug, "thank you Katie" "no problem" she laughed.

I went to get my gear on after I finished talking to her. I put on the pants and the black shirt and vest with my sneakers. I decided to put my hair down and straighten it. After I finished I went to catering to meet up with Nattie and the guys. I was so engrossed in the text I was sending to my brother, Jacob, that I bumped right into Rob Van Dam "oh shit, I'm sorry Rob, I wasn't paying attention" I apologized quickly, he smiled "it's alright, no big deal Emma." "hey, good luck on your match with Dean at Summerslam" "thanks, how's everything going with you?" I shrugged, "just taking it day by day" he nodded in understanding "I hear you, well I'll let you get on your way. It was nice talking to you" he gave me a hug, "alright" I smiled and walked off. I made it to catering without any more casualties and sat down at the table where they where and we discussed our match.

Our match was scheduled to start at 5:42 so at 5:15 we headed to our positions. We stretched and talked with each other. "Hey, Em, we got you a little something" spoke Dean, I looked at them with raised eyebrows, confused, "you got me something? For what?" "well, you're as much of a member of the Shield as we are so it's only right that you have one of these" said Seth, handing me a box. I looked at their smiling faces curiously before opening the box and gasped. Inside was a dog tag, just like the ones that hung on all three of their necks everyday. It had the Shield logo engraved on one side and on the other it had all of our names engraved. I looked at them, with some tears in my eyes "aww, you guys, thank you. I love it" I said as I engulfed them all in a hug, laughing. "We're glad you love it, you've proven to be a one hell of a Shield member. If we had gotten any other Diva we probably wouldn't have given them one" Roman smiled. I laughed and put the dog tag on.

Our music hit and the four of us walked out together, ready for battle. Nattie and Kahli where already in the ring. Seth and Dean wished us luck and went to do commentary. Me and Nattie started the match and when the bell rang we locked up with each other. I put her in a standing side headlock and she elbowed me in the gut to get out of it and she locked me in an abdominal stretch. Me and her went back and forth for a while, when she bodyslamed me I cried out in pain. I had just taken my landing harder then I thought and I knew I would be feeling that later. I kicked her hard in the face and tagged in Roman. I rolled out of the ring and caught my breath before slowly standing back up on the apron. When Roman tagged me back in 10 minutes later Nattie got me in the sharpshooter quickly, I cried out again but didn't tap, I made it to a rope and while Roman distracted her I managed to do a roll up on her and won. Our music rang through out the arena and Roman, Seth, and Dean got in the ring, Roman could tell that I was hurting and helped me up. Nattie also noticed because when I went to pick her up to power bomb her she whispered, "are you alright?" "landed hard" I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear before I dropped her to the mat.

We walked backstage, "are you ok?" Dean asked, I nodded "yea, I'm fine. I just landed harder then I thought when Nattie bodyslamed me" "do you need to see Doc?" Roman asked, I shook my head "no, some biofreeze will work just fine". We walked to where the locker rooms where and freshened up and changed back into our clothes. We all met back up at catering and ate together. I went with Roman back to the hotel since my bags where still in his car. We walked to our rooms after we checked in "Goodnight, Ro." I smiled before going in the room, he gave me a smile back "goodnight, doll".


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_**A/N: I had the worst writers block writing this chapter so hopefully it doesn't suck to bad haha. Enjoy!**_

"Em, get up, we're landing" Kofi said, shaking me awake when our flight landed in LA Wednesday morning. We grabbed our bags and headed for the car Kofi had rented. He drove to the hotel we where staying at until Monday morning and we checked in before heading to our rooms to get ready quickly. It was 6:17 and we needed to be on set for 8:30. I took my shower fast and dressed in a pair of pale pink skinny jeans, a black baby doll top, a blazer that matched my pants, and black high heels. I curled my hair and did my make-up before grabbing my purse and heading to meet back up with Kofi.

"How's Roman doing? I heard he's having a nasty battle with his ex" Kofi asked as he drove, "as good as he can be, I guess. He went home this morning and he'll be here before tomorrows house show" "poor guy. Hopefully everything will work out for him" "yea, I hope so to" "how are you holding up?" "just taking it day by day, I'll be fine". When we got on set we where hooked up to mics and waited for our ques. "Today we have 2 special guests, WWE Diva Emma and WWE Superstar Kofi Kingston!" spoke Savannah Guthrie. We went onto the stage as the audience applauded and took our seats. "Welcome you two, glad to have you here" Matt Lauer smiled, "thank you, it's great to be here" I smiled. We talked about Summerslam, the Superstars for Hope VIP party, the Be A Star campaign, and Summerslam Axxes. After the show we signed some autographs and took a few photos with fans before leaving to grab lunch and head back to the hotel. I gave Kofi a hug before I headed to mine and Kaitlyns room. I walked inside and seen that she hadn't gotten to the hotel yet. I changed into a pink short summer dress with white pumps then decided to just watch TV. Kaitlyn showed up almost 3 hours later. "hey, girl" she smiled when she walked in "hey" I smiled back, "up for soaking up some LA sun?" she asked, I nodded "definitely" "well lets go then" she laughed. I shut the TV off grabbed my purse and we left.

After going around the city for a few hours we decided to stop at Starbucks. After we got our drinks we sat outside. "Hey, ladies" we heard almost 10 minutes later, we turned to see two girls. I recognized them both "Hey Eva, JoJo. What's up?" Kaitlyn asked, "mind if we join you?" asked JoJo, "sure" Kaitlyn smiled. They took seats next to us "I don't think we've met. I'm Emma" I said, introducing myself "hi, I'm JoJo" said the younger one with a big smile "I'm Eva Marie" the other one said. I seen her look at me from top to bottom before looking away. After sitting with them for a while I could tell why everyone liked JoJo, she just had a bubbly personality and she was a sweetheart. Eva on the other hand was a whole other bag of beans.

"So, what's it like working with three of the hottest guys in the company?" Eva asked me with a smirk, "it's great" I answered "is the Samoan one single? Because I would so go after him in a heartbeat" she grinned. I looked at Kaitlyn with raised eyebrows and she looked back at me with the '_see what I mean?' _kind of look on her face. I shifted in my seat, glaring at her through my sunglasses. "_Roman _is taken" I spoke, she huffed and inspected her nails "all the good looking guys in this company are taken" "uhh, aren't you engaged?" Kaitlyn asked "it's an open relationship. Anyways, I bet I could make him forget who he's with in a heartbeat" "I doubt it. I've met her, she has got a heart of gold and she's beautiful. I highly doubt he would drop her for anyone. Besides, she's not one to mess with" Kaitlyn said, casually "we'll see about that. Where is he anyways? He wasn't on our flight here" "he had other things to take care of before he came here" I said, trying to dismiss the topic. I'll admit I was a little jealous and just a tad defensive of listening to the red head talk about Roman. I didn't even know what to call the stage me and him where in. Best friends? Talking? Something more? I didn't know but I wasn't going to let Eva get in the way of it.

JoJo sat there quietly, on her phone, not wanting to get involved. "We got to go, there's a few stores I wanted to hit before heading back to the hotel" Eva said, 10 minutes later, she stood and waited for JoJo, who just looked at her "I'm not up for anymore shopping. I'll just meet you back at the hotel". Eva just shrugged and walked away. "I'm sorry about her. She can be so inconsiderate sometimes." JoJo apologized once Eva was gone. We looked at her, and she looked back at us "everyone knows Roman has a thing for you, Emma" "yea, we're going to the VIP party together" I smiled, she beamed "sweet, I know you have a thing for him considering how you acted when Eva asked".

The three of us walked back to the hotel together. I could tell I was going to be good friends with JoJo the more me and her talked. Turns out she had gone to a few of my matches when I was still in the Indies and had become a fan of mines. However, it was watching Lita and Trish Stratus when she was growing up that had inspired her to start her training. "I know you don't travel with us as often as Eva does but whenever you're around and you want to meet up and train or something just let me know" I told her when we got to the hotel, her eyes lit up "really?" I nodded with a smile "of course. We need Divas like you to keep this division alive when we leave. Right Kaitlyn?" she smiled, "Definitely". We exchanged numbers and went to our rooms.

I sighed as I sat on my bed, "told you Eva was a little conceited" Kaitlyn said as she took her pajamas out of her suitcase. "I think conceited is an understatement. Thanks for saying those things about me. I was hoping you would catch on to what I was doing" I laughed, she smiled "I meant it all. I knew what you where going to do as soon as she spoke". We put on our pajamas and ordered room service for dinner since we didn't eat anything at Starbucks. I decided to text Roman and tell him that he has a little admirer on his hands, he had laughed and said he'd watch out for her, he already knew she was no good. We texted until It was almost 10 o'clock here, and only 7 o'clock in Florida. _Goodnight, Ro. And good luck tomorrow, please don't do anything stupid. _I sent it and his reply was quick. _Goodnight, doll. I promise, I won't do anything stupid. _I smiled, I could get used to him calling me doll. I wished Kaitlyn a good night and went to sleep.

_***The Next Day***_

The next morning me and Kaitlyn hit the gym early. We grabbed a protein bar and a shake from a café downstairs and went to their gym. Once we finished we went back to our room. I took a shower and got dressed in mint green skinny jeans, a black crop top that tied in the front and knee high black heeled boots. I re-curled my hair and did my make-up. I grabbed my purse, gym bag and keys to a rental I got and headed to my wellness check-up after promising to meet up with Kaitlyn at the arena. The doctor went through the whole process. Drug testing, x-rays for almost every part of the body, the usual questions, and blood work. I was so glad when I left, I thought it was never going to end.

I checked my phone before driving off and seen I had a text from Roman. It was a group text sent to me, Seth, Dean, Jimmy, Jey, and a few other people. _I got my little girl all to myself! Caroline got 10 years! _it said, there was also a photo of Roman holding his laughing daughter in his arms. I smiled and texted back _congratulations Ro! Knew you would get her! _I headed to the arena and got there at almost 6 o'clock. I went to the locker room and found Kaitlyn already there. I showed her the text and she smiled "good for him". I changed into my shorts and black tank top with sneakers. I had a match against Tamina. She had just gotten back last week before the summer photo shoot and had yet to make her in ring return. Roman had boarded his flight as soon as the court session had finished and should be landing soon.

I left the locker room with my phone and headed to catering to grab some dinner and a water bottle. Seth and Dean where both there. I took a seat next to them, "hey, guys" I smiled "hey, Em. Did you hear the good news?" Dean smiled, I nodded "sure did". I looked at the time on my phone, 7:32. He should be here soon, hopefully. I was right, 20 minutes later he came around the corner and to our surprise, he was carrying his little girl, who had her attention on his phone, and Matt had also came along. "Hey, man. Congratulations" Seth smiled when he got to our table, "thanks" Roman smiled. The little girl looked up from her dads phone and smiled "hi, uncle Dean and uncle Seth". She squirmed out of her fathers grasp and jumped onto Seth and Deans laps and engulfed them in a hug. "Hey, munchkin" Dean said, she giggled. Then her eyes caught mine and her smile got wider, she got off their laps and walked over to me, "hi, I'm Sophia. What's your name?" she asked with childlike curiosity "my name is Emma" I smiled "you're pretty. Can I be you're friend" I laughed "of course you can be my friend" she gave me another big smile and took a seat on my lap.

We sat with each other for almost 20 minutes before Roman decided it was time to tell Vince the news since he had requested that Roman stopped by his office during the show. "Hey, Soph, want to come meet daddys boss?" Roman asked "can Emmy come?" Roman nodded "if she wants to". Sophia looked at me "alright" I said, she smiled and got off my lap and held my hand instead. We all went except for Matt who had stayed to catch up with some old friends. After we had seen Vince I had to leave for my match which Dean volunteered to come along. Tamina has always been a good competitor but I still won. I went back to the locker room, changed, grabbed my things and headed back to catering. We all hung out there until we all decided it was time to head back to the hotel and call it a night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

When I woke up the next morning I got ready to head to a fan axxess meet and greet with Brie, Nikki, and AJ. I got ready in a black tank top, an Aztec printed mini skirt, and black heels. I straightened my hair and finished up my morning routine. I grabbed my purse and headed out after a quick bye to Kaitlyn. I met up with the girls and we left for a meet and great. We stopped for a quick breakfast first before heading down to the Nokia Plaza. The four of us where there for 3 hours signing Autographs, taking photos, and talking with our fans. It was days like today where I got to talk to my fans and meet them that I loved my job more then I already did.

When I got back to the hotel it was almost 4 o'clock already. Kaitlyn wasn't there because she was reveling the WWE 2K14 Divas roster. I laid on my bed and decided to check my social media. Roman texted me 20 minutes later. _Are you at the hotel? _he asked _yea room 225 _I texted back instantly. There was a knock on the door shortly after. I got up and opened it. It was Sophia and Roman. "Hi Emmy!" Sophia smiled, I smiled back at her "hi Sophia, hey Roman" I stepped aside so they could walk in. "You look nice" Roman smiled, "thank you". Sophia climbed onto my bed and began to play with the bear she had in her hand but not before tell me that its name was Roman…well she pronounced it Romnin but I still got it.

"Does she know what's going on?" I asked when I was sure that she was to immersed in her bear. "Not really. She just knows that she isn't going to see Caroline for a long time because she went away for a little while, but she doesn't know why. When she's older I'll explain it to her but for right now I don't think she'll understand". We looked at the little 3 year old dressed in a white t-shirt, jean shorts, and white sandals, her long black hair up in a ponytail. "You know…She really likes you" Roman smiled, I looked at him "you think so?" he nodded "yea, she's not one to introduce herself to people the way she did to you. She can be shy sometimes". "Daddy, I'm hungry" Sophia spoke, grabbing our attentions "what do you want to eat?" he asked her, she thought about for a second then gave Roman a big smile "ice cream!" "ice cream? How about we go to Friendly's and eat real food and then you can have an ice cream" "ok, daddy, can Emmy come too?" she asked "sure she can, if she wants to" they both looked at me, _how could I say no?_ I though "ok" I nodded "yay! Lets go" Sophia squealed in excitement. She booked it to the door "whoa, slow your roll munchkin. Lets see if your dear uncles want to come along" Roman smiled.

I grabbed my purse and we walked out the room. Seth, Dean, and Matt all agreed to come along. Good thing Roman had rented a bigger car because the six of us would never have fit inside his Range Rover. We all had a blast eating together and by the time we got back to the hotel it was already 9:13 and Sophia was already almost sleeping. After giving them all hugs we went our separate ways. Roman walked me to my room. "I'll come by at about 4:30ish tomorrow" "sounds good to me. Can't wait" I smiled, he chuckled "neither can I" he gave me a one armed hug, seeing as he had Sophia in the other and went to his room.

I walked in and Kaitlyn was sitting in front of her bags. "Oh good your back. What dress should I use tomorrow?" she asked, holding up a metallic navy blue one shoulder mini dress and a peach strapless mini dress. "The blue one" I smiled "what are you using?" she asked as she hung her dress on a hanger. I pulled out my dress and showed her. It was a short baby blue La Femme dress with large stones on the straps and on the top and back until my waist where it went into an A-line skirt with a small ruffle at the bottom and a v-neck and back. "Roman is going to love that on you" she said and we laughed. I put on my pajamas and we decided to watch punks 'best in the world' DVD since we where bored then fell asleep.

_***The Next Day***_

We both got up around nine in the morning and headed out with Layla to get our nails done. AJ had opted to stay at the hotel. I got tips on my hands and feet in the same blue as my dress. When we got back to our rooms it was already almost 2:30. I took a shower and put my dress on, pairing it was sparkling silver heels and small silver hoops. My Shield dog tag hung proudly around my neck. I hadn't taken it off since the guys gave it to me. It actually looked good with the dress considering my dog tag was smaller and more girly then what the guys had. I put my hair in I ponytail and curled the ends, lastly I did my make-up, making sure it matched nicely with the dress. I looked in the full length mirror when I finished. Kaitlyn wolf whistled "I think Roman is going to be fighting off a lot of guys tonight" I laughed and turned to look at her "you look amazing". She had paired her dress with nude high heels and a gold bracelet and she had left her hair down in curls. We took a few photos together and posted it to our instagrams.

Both Roman and Sheamus came together 10 minutes earlier then expected. We grabbed our clutches and walked out of the room. The two guys stopped their conversations instantly and looked at us "you look gorgeous" they both said at the same time. Me and Kaitlyn giggled and thanked them. Roman gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled. We walked towards the elevators and the other two Shield members where there along with Paige and Leighla. I noticed instantly the engagement ring planted nicely on Leighlas finger, "Seth told me you helped him pick this out" she smiled, I laughed "he picked it out all on his own, I just went with him and helped him out just a little bit. Do you like it?" she nodded "I love it. It's perfect" I gave them both a hug "congratulations" "thanks". I said hi to Paige who looked glad to be with Dean.

They both looked nice, Paige in a little black dress with Dean in black dress pants and shirt, Leighla in a simple red dress that looked great on her with Seth in black dress pants and shirt with a red tie. Me and Roman got in his car and he started to drive "you really look amazing tonight" he smiled, I blushed "you're looking good yourself", and he did. He, like the other two members of the Shield, had on a black shirt and black pants. His only spot of color being is baby blue tie that looked great on him. When we got to the Beverly Hills hotel we waited in the valet parking line and watched the arrivals. The Miz and Maryse, Naomi and Jimmy Uso, Nikki and John, Brie and Daniel, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Punk and AJ…the list went on. Then it was us. Roman got out and helped me out. I smiled and linked my arm through his. We walked the red carpet together, the Paparazzi taking plenty of photos. We took some together, some separate, some with other celebrities or superstars. We also gave a few small interviews before heading inside and enjoying the party. We ate, danced with each other, mingled with other celebrities that had come out for the event, and took more photos. I even seen Eva Marie, who looked positively furious that I had been the one to currently have Romans attention.

The two of us left at midnight, and walked along the now empty carpet. It was surprisingly chilly for an LA night in the middle of August. I shivered as we waited for Romans car. "Cold?" he asked, I nodded "a little", he took off his tux jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, "Better?" I nodded "yes, thanks". Roman walked me back to my room "I had a lot of fun tonight" I spoke, he smiled "so did I. How about going on a real date with me on Wednesday?" my heart went wild in my chest, I smiled "I'd like that". Roman smiled and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek, "sweet dreams, doll" "sweet dreams" I said with a smile as I handed him his jacket back and walked inside. Indeed, that night, I had nothing but sweet dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_**A/N: Big thank you to everyone who has left reviews. Glad to know you're all enjoying it! Also, I know I said in another chapter that RVD was facing Alberto but I'm changing it to Dean since they really did fight each other at Summerslam. **_

The next morning I got up and Kaitlyn was already up and getting ready for Summerslam. While I waited for her to finish up in the bathroom I went on my phone and looked at some photos from last nights party that had surfaced on the internet. Some gossip sites had already begun to speculate whether or not I was dating Roman. When Kaitlyn left the bathroom I jumped right in and took a shower before getting dressed in a soft pink short lace dress with a scoop neck, flutter sleeves and a brown thin belt around my waist. I paired it with brown high heels and made my hair in soft waves. When I finished me and Kaitlyn both grabbed our bags and left for the Staples Center.

"So how was your night with Roman last night?" Kaitlyn asked when we got in her car. "Great, we had a lot of fun. He asked me on a real date on Wednesday when he walked me back to our room" "yayy!" she laughed, excited. We grabbed a late lunch in catering when we got there. The show was starting at 4:00 so we had time since it was almost 1:00 right now. We where joined by Sheamus, Seth, Leighla, Dean, Roman, Matt, and Sophia not long after we sat down. We talked until the time came for us all to start getting ready. I got dressed in my pants with black cropped tank top, and black heeled boots. Dean's match was for the pre-show so at 3:15 we went to our entrance spot, leaving Sophia with Matt. Me and Dean walked out together without Roman and Seth for the moment first and then RVD came out.

The ref signaled for the bell to ring and they locked up. Dean did a hip toss to him, and acted cocky…mocking RVD. They locked up again and Dean took him to the mat. They go back and forth with each other until Rob goes to the top rope to perform a Five-Star Frog Splash. Roman and Seth came through the crowd then. Dean rolled out onto the floor as Mark Henry and the Big Show comes out to give an even advantage. Dean and Rob go back at it with each other. Rob finally did a Frog Splash to Dean only to receive a spear from Roman, leaving Rob to win the match by disqualification. Before Mark and Show could make it into the ring the four of us where already over the barricade.

When we got backstage we headed to change back into our clothes and settled back in catering to watch the rest of the pay per view. JoJo kicked off the night singing the National Anthem and she nailed it. Bray Wyatt won his match against Kane, Cody won against Damien, Alberto won against Christian, Brock Lesnar won against Punk, AJ retained her title against Brie Bella who was accompanied by Nikki and Eva Marie, who made her roster debut. Last was the controversial main event that would start our next storyline, Daniel Bryan against John Cena with Triple H as the special guest referee. I sat with Sophia on my lap, next to Roman. There was other superstars' families hanging around backstage. Nikki and Brie where sitting with their mother at a table close by, Cameron was joined by her boyfriend, Vinny, and more. I caught sight of Eva's flaming red hair standing in front of the Bellas "Did you see all the Eva Marie signs?" I heard her ask, "no I didn't I was to immersed in what an amazing job Brie was doing" Nikki spoke, "I don't know, you both say that Bella's going to ball, I think Bella's going to fall" she spoke, Nikki and Brie looked at each other "is she still talking?" Brie scoffed. Eva turned then, to walk away, and caught sight of me, her eyes drifted to Sophia sitting on my lap then to Roman, who had casually put his arm around my shoulders earlier. She glared at me and a glared right back, and walked right by without a word. I turned my attention back to the show and watched as Daniel hit the running knee on John and pinned him for the win. Randy came out during Daniels celebration and Triple H pedigreed Daniel, Randy cashed in his Money In The Bank briefcase and got the belt.

Dean and I where going to head with Kaitlyn back to the hotel, and Seth and Roman where taking Leighla, Matt, and Sophia to the airport. We all stood up, I gave Leighla and Matt hugs, "bye Emmy" Sophia spoke, wrapping her arms around my neck "bye Soph" I smiled, then she looked at me "am I going to see you again?" she asked, I glanced at Roman, "you'll see her again soon, Soph" Roman spoke, she smiled "promise?" I nodded "promise" I set her down and they walked off.

_***Roman's P.O.V.***_

I drove to the airport with Seth to drop of Leighla, Matt, and Sophia. I was sad to say bye to her after spending only a few days with her but I knew Matt and his wife, who had two kids of their own, would take very good care of her. I got her little princess suitcase out of the trunk and handed it to her I gave Matt and Leighla a hug and scooped my daughter up into my arms. "You're going to be staying with uncle Matt for a while but I'll see you as much as I can and you can call me whenever you want to" I told her "Cause you gotta go to work and I not gunna see momma right?" she asked, "yes, I got to go to work and no, you're not going to see momma" she nodded "ok…" she gave me a big hug "…I love you daddy". My heart clenched at the words "I love you to princess…" I set her down on the ground "be good, ok?" she nodded "ok" and she left with Matt. I stared after them until I couldn't see them anymore. Seth put his hand on my shoulder "you alright man?" he asked, I looked at him and smiled "yea, I'm alright. Matt will take care of her". Seth drove back to the hotel and we headed back to our rooms to get some sleep. It was going to be an early morning.

_***Emma's P.O.V.***_

Me and Kaitlyn both got up at 6:30 the next morning to get ready to travel to the next state. After making sure we had all of our things we gave each other a hug "I'm going to miss you roomie" Kaitlyn fake sobbed, I laughed "I'm going to miss you to Katie, even though I'll still see you basically everyday". I met up with the guys down in the lobby and we checked out. After fitting all of our bags in the trunk, Seth got in the drivers seat, I took passenger, and Dean and Roman took the back. We grabbed Starbucks for breakfast and settled in for the 8 hour drive ahead. Everyone but Seth fell back asleep until he decided that he wanted to take a break. I got in the drivers seat and he opted for the back so Roman came and took the seat next to me. "What's up roomie?" Roman smiled and I smiled back and laughed "nothing much, just driving along". He turned the radio up a little higher, "Creep" by Radiohead was playing "good song" I spoke, "sure is" he agreed. I drove for the rest of the way, Roman offered to take over, but I refused.

We went straight to the arena since the show was starting in an hour and a half. I had a match against Layla tonight so when we got inside I headed straight for the locker room to get changed. I put on a pair of plain black shorts with the black shirt and vest with my sneakers. I went with Layla to catering to grab food and discuss our match when we finished getting ready and the guys met us there. Out in the ring Stephanie kicked Daniel out of the arena. "I'll see you guys after" I said when a producer came to retrieve me and Layla. It was a 10 minute match that I won after performing an Emma-Sault on her. We walked back to our locker room and freshened up. I put on my black jeans that I had gotten ready in this morning with my Shield shirt black heeled boots and black biker gloves that I now used to protect my hands since I wasn't done for the night. Me and the guys where going to be "bodyguards" at Randys "Championship Coronation" tonight as the rest of the locker room stood on the stage and watched.

When the time came me and the guys walked down the ramp together, stopping just at the end of it, and turned to watch as the whole roster filled out onto the stage. I was standing next to Dean. Roman was in the middle, and Seth was at the end, each of them with their championships around their waists. Hunter's "King of Kings" theme began to play and he walked out with Stephanie and Vince. Dean and Roman stepped aside for them to pass through in between them then got back into position. Everyone listened to Hunter as he spoke about why he did what he did, then Randy cam out and he was congratulated by the 3 people in the ring now known as the Authority. Hunter then decided to bring out Daniel. He got everyone in a "yes!" chant, promised to fire anyone who touched him, and had his entrance music start to play. Daniel never showed. "Hey, Shield…" Hunter spoke, the four of us turned to look at him "…He's probably scared of you three gentleman. Do you mind just scooting of to the side a little bit?". The guys moved towards me, giving plenty of room to Daniel to pass through to the ring. He came out and walked down the ramp and just as planned the guys attacked him before he could get into the ring as I stood there laughing evilly. Daniel finally made it into the ring only to be RKO'd by Randy and the show ended.

We all headed backstage and got ready to leave. Dean drove us to the hotel and we checked in. Our rooms where right across from each other. We wished each other a good night and me and Roman walked into our room. We put our stuff into a corner and got ready for bed. "Goodnight, Ro" I said as I laid next to him "goodnight, Em" and we fell asleep quick, still tired from waking up early this morning.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

The next morning I woke up and I was alone. I looked over at the clock, 10:12, I sighed and rubbed my eyes before rolling out of the bed. I was about to walk over to my bags when a paper caught my attention on my phone. A note. _Morning, Doll, you'll probably be up by the time I get back but no need to worry. I just went to the gym, I'll bring back breakfast, promise - Ro. _I smiled and put the note back on the table. I picked an outfit out for the day and went to get ready. I took a shower, did my morning routine, and got dressed in pink skinny jeans, a white lace sweater, and tan ankle boots that where covered in white lace just like the sweater. I left my hair down in curls and started on my make-up.

I was just finishing up with my eyeliner when Roman walked in. "Em?" he called, "in here" I called back. I put my eyeliner in my make-up bag and left the bathroom, he smiled "I got you coffee and pancakes" "yummy. Thank you" I smiled back, "no problem". I sat on a chair next to the desk in the room as Roman went to get ready for Smackdown. I smiled when I seen what he got me. Chocolate chip pancakes and a regular coffee, just how I like it. I ate and checked my e-mail on my phone. I was going to be on Ridiculousness on Thursday, a Divas Focus shoot on Friday for the companies website, a house show on Friday, and then we where spending the whole weekend traveling down to Iowa.

Roman came out almost a half an hour later. Since the Smackdown taping started at 2:00 we met up with Seth and Dean after they finished getting ready and headed for the arena. When we got there we decided to just get ready in our gear. There was going to be a gauntlet match tonight. Daniel Bryan against Seth, then Dean, then Roman, Randy was scheduled to interfere towards the very end. I put on my pants, black tank top, and heeled boots. Kaitlyn was sitting on a bench when I finished changing and put my things into a locker. "Hey Katie" I smiled "hey Em, how's rooming with Roman?" she said with a grin "good, he brought me breakfast this morning" "chocolate chip pancakes with a regular coffee?" I laughed "yea". We decided to go for a walk to pass some time. Half an hour later we just found some crates to sit on and talk.

"Emma!" came a voice as we started to get up and go our separate ways. I sighed, knowing the voice well, I have to say…this was starting to get a little old. Dolph walked towards me and Kaitlyn "hey Kaitlyn, Emma. I've been meaning to talk to you but I haven't seen you around" I raised my eyebrows with curiosity "oh? What did you want to talk about?" "umm..if you would…possibly…like to go on a date with me tomorrow?". _Wait, what? _I was shocked…me go on a date with Dolph? "uhh…I'm sorry Dolph I'm already going out with Roman…" I stammered, "oh…alright…no hurt feelings" he shrugged, giving me a small smile, glanced at Kaitlyn, and walked away. I looked at Kaitlyn, a shocked expression still planted on my face. "Girl, you are a heartbreaker" Kaitlyn spoke, looking at me, "That was completely unexpected. Even if I didn't have Roman I wouldn't go out with him, I don't even talk to him. He is _wayyyy _to close to Jack" she nodded in agreement "I would have done the same thing". I sighed "well, I'm going to get the guys some water then go and meet up with them for their match. I'll talk to you later Katie" I said giving her a hug and walking away.

I stopped by catering and got the guys 2 bottles each and headed over to their personal locker room and knocked. "It's open" I heard them call, I walked in "hey, guys" "hey, Em. You alright? You're as pale as a ghost." Dean spoke, looking up as I handed him 2 water bottles. Seth and Roman both looked up from their ring boots as they heard Dean speak. "Uhh…Dolph…he just asked me out on a date" the three men looked at me like I had five heads, "what? I'm sorry, did you just say that Dolph Ziggler asked you out on a date?" said Seth, I nodded "that's exactly what I said" "what did you tell him?" Roman asked, curiously "I said no of course. I've had a much better offer" I smiled, Roman smiled "I like the way you think" "I can't believe he actually thought he would get a date with you. I mean, he is just a little to close to Jack for comfort" Dean said, shaking his head "well, sucks for him" Roman shrugged. They stood up and grabbed their belts and left the locker room. "I bet he's crying in the locker room over you, Em" Seth laughed, "well, I did tell him I was already going out with Roman" I smirked, Roman wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "you did huh?" I looked up at him with a smile, "of course, it wasn't exactly a secret was it?" he shook his head "of course not".

We made our way through the crowd when the match came and got in the ring. I leaned against the ropes as Daniel made his entrance. When the ref signaled for the match to start I got out of the ring with Dean and Roman. I watched intently with the two men as Seth landed wrong on his knee in the middle of the match and Daniel took advantage doing a Boston crab then somehow putting him in the Mexican surfboard. As soon as Daniel won against Seth, Dean didn't give him a chance to rest getting right in the ring. Seth rolled out and I went over to check on him while Roman kept his eye on the match. "Are you ok?" I asked, kneeling next to him, "my knee, I think I bruised it. I'll be fine". I helped him back to his feet and we went back to our corner. Dean was in the match for 15 minutes before Daniel got him inn the "yes! Lock" and Dean tapped out. Roman jumped right into the match quickly. Five minutes before the show ended Seth and Dean jumped in the ring, ambushing Daniel. Randy joined in and the four men left Daniel motionless in the ring as Smackdown came to a close.

We all went backstage and went to our locker rooms to get ready to leave. I grabbed my gym bag and said bye to the girls before heading out and meeting the guys in the parking lot. The four of us went out for dinner before heading back to the hotel. It was only 8:13 when we walked into our room so we got ready for bed and decided to just watch TV. It wasn't long before I looked over at Roman laying next to me and found him sleeping soundly. I yawned, he had the right idea. I closed the TV and got comfortable. I felt him stir next to me and his arm wrapped around my waist. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

I got up early the next day and decided to go for a run with the girls before I began to get ready for my date with Roman. I got dressed in yoga pants and a tank top. I put on my workout sneakers and tossed my hair up in a messy bun. I left a note for Roman saying I was going for a run and that I would be back soon with breakfast for him. I grabbed my stuff and left quietly. I met up with the girls and we left. "So do you know where Roman is taking you on your date?" Layla asked, I shook my head "I have no idea". We ran for an hour talking about the possibilities for what we would be doing tonight, how Kaitlyn was doing with Sheamus, whatever came to our heads, before grabbing breakfast close to the hotel. I grabbed blueberry pancakes and a coffee for Roman before we headed back to the hotel.

"Ro?" I called when I walked into our room, "yea?" he spoke, walking out of the bathroom in just a pair of jeans. My eyes wandered to his built chest before looking back up at him. He had a small smile on his face as if he knew that his chest just caught my attention. "I got you breakfast" I smiled "thanks" "no problem". I walked over to my bags and began choosing what I wanted to wear. "I don't recommend heels" Roman chuckled as he seen the pair of black heels I had just taken out of my bag, I looked at him "no heels, got it. Is it more laid back?". I put them back in my bag as he answered "yea", I nodded, finally deciding on an outfit.

I took a shower and put on a pair of tan shorts, a white tank top and a pink long sleeved cardigan. I paired the outfit with tan gladiators and a pair of chocolate gold hoop earrings. I put neutral colored make-up on and left my hair pin straight down my back. When I was satisfied in how I looked I left the bathroom. Roman was laying on the bed on his phone, not paying attention. "How do I look?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled "beautiful, as always" I smiled "thanks" "ready to leave?" he asked "yea". We left and he drove 45 minutes before he pulled into a parking space.

We got out and walked towards the entrance, "where are we?" I asked, "the Japanese Friendship Garden, you'll love it, promise". He held out his hand for me to take and I took it, my hand fitting perfectly with his. Once he paid, we walked through the gate and I was instantly blown away. This place was beautiful, there was the sound of more than one water fountain or waterfalls, flowers all around, birds chirping. I felt the peacefulness that flowed through out the garden as we walked. "this place is beautiful" I said, Roman smiled "I've seen prettier" I blushed, knowing he meant me. We walked deeper and deeper into the garden, holding hands, just talking and enjoying each others company along with the scenery.

I didn't know how long we walked for until we stopped in front of a small waterfall and took a seat in the grass. "Are you having a good time?" he asked, "yea, I am. Are you?" he nodded "yea". I laid on his lap and he started playing with my hair. We sat there for a while before continuing to walk again. When we got close to the end of the park it was already almost 4 o'clock. "Hungry?" he asked, I nodded "yes" he grinned "I was hoping you would say that". I didn't know what he meant until we really go to the end of the park where there was a cute little picnic set up. "You set up a picnic?" I smiled "well, I had the crew set it up but it was my idea" he laughed "that's so sweet" I giggled. We sat on the blanket and enjoyed our food. By the time we finished, the sun had begun to set, we decided to stay and watch it. He sat against a tree that was close by and I sat in between his legs, leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. We sat there in a comfortable silence as the sun set behind the trees.

"Em?" Roman spoke, "hmm?" "will you be my girlfriend?" I turned my head to look at him, I smiled "you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that" he chuckled, "so…is that a yes?" I giggled, nodding my head "yes". His lips came down on mine, soft and warm, I kissed him back, my heart pounding a mile a minute in my chest. When he broke the kiss he smiled, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" "well, I'm glad you finally did" I said with a laugh. Soon my laugh turned into a yawn "do you want to start heading back to the hotel?" he asked, "as much as I don't want to leave this spot, I think heading back is a good idea". We stood up and walked back to the car.

Once we got back to our room we both got ready in our pajamas then settled in to watch a movie. I snuggled on his chest as the movie started and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I was happy to be official with Roman, it felt right to be with him. Almost an hour into the movie, his phone began to ring from its spot on the bedside table, signaling a face time call. He reached over and grabbed it. "Hi, daddy!" I heard Sophia say, "hi, baby girl" he smiled "guess what Auntie Mandy is making" I could hear the excitement in her voice "what?" "cupcakes and she says I can help decorate them" "wow, that's fun. Are you being good?" "yea, Uncle Matt says me, Mattie, and Jordan can go to the park today" "be a good girl and have fun, ok?" "I will" "Soph, the cupcakes are ready!" I heard a woman call "K, I gotta go Daddy, I love you" "I love you to, princess". He continued to talk to Matt about how Sophia was doing and my attention wandered back to the movie.

"How is Soph doing?" I asked when he hung up, "she's doing good. Matt says that she hasn't asked any questions, she has slept just fine, and she's having a blast" "that's good". We watched the rest of the movie comfortably. When it ended we decided to just call it a night. I had to wake up a little early anyways to head over to the Ridiculousness taping anyways. I reached over and pressed my lips to his, in a soft kiss. Once again, my heart beat quickly and I felt fireworks. He smiled when I broke the kiss, "I could get used to this pretty quickly" I laughed, "so could I". I laid on his chest and he held me close. "Goodnight, Ro" I spoke, "goodnight, Doll" and I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating and his fingers playing with my hair gently.

_**A/N: This chapter was just a cuteness overload, I loved writing it. Hopefully, you all enjoyed it as much as I did! The next chapter will be up most likely tomorrow. :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

Thursday went by quickly with the Ridiculousness taping going off without a hitch. I had a blast on the show. I woke up early Friday morning and got ready for my Divas Focus shoot for WWE's website. I was able to choose my outfit for the shoot so I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a seafoam green t-shirt, a grey cardigan, and grey flats. I put my hair in soft curls and put little make up. I wanted to look comfy, relaxed, natural.

When I left the bathroom Roman was up and laying in bed. He looked at me with raised eyebrows when he seen me, "what? I don't look bad, do I?" "no, of course not. I'm just surprised you are choosing to be underdressed for a photo shoot" "oh, I don't know why, I just wanted to show off my not so glamorous side. Not that I don't love dressing up but I just want to show of my laid back side for a change" I shrugged. He rolled out of bed and put his hands on my waist, "well, you look beautiful whatever side you choose to show" he gave me a kiss. "As much as I would love to stay like this all day, I have to leave" "alright. I have a bunch of media appearances today so I probably won't be here when you get back" "ok" I gave him another kiss, grabbed my stuff and left.

I rented a car from the hotel and took off. I didn't stop for breakfast considering I didn't have time. I made it to the shoot with about 15 minutes to spare. The photographer loved my laid back look and saw no reason to fix anything at all. The crew put up a grey/black background up and we started. I did some photos without my shoes, some without the cardigan, some without both, and of course some with the whole outfit. Me and the photographer looked at the photos together and they looked perfect. After seeing no need to take anymore photos, having taken plenty of nice ones, I was dismissed. I headed back to the hotel and just as Roman said, he wasn't there. I ordered myself room service, since I was starving and when it came I sat on the bed and watched TV. There was nothing good on so I settled with watching Spongebob. After I ate I felt myself start to doze off to sleep.

I woke up startled when Roman came back to our room. He frowned when he seen me, "sorry, doll, didn't know you where sleeping". I looked at the clock…it was almost 3 o'clock. I stretched, "it's alright", I got off the bed and greeted him with a small kiss and headed to the bathroom to fix myself before we left for the show. We left at almost 4 o'clock and headed to our locker rooms. I had a match against Alicia Fox tonight and the guys where coming with me. I put on black shorts with my Shield shirt and my sneakers. There wasn't many people here tonight since it was a house show. People like Kaitlyn, Sheamus, AJ, and Layla had already left for the two day drive. The only divas here where me, Alicia, Cameron, and Naomi. Once me and Alicia finished getting ready we walked to catering together to talk for a bit and pass some time.

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

I got ready with the guys and we grabbed our belts, placing them around our waists, and headed out of our locker room. We where walking towards catering to meet up with Emma when we heard someone having a pretty intense conversation. Normally, we would have kept on walking considering it wasn't any of our business but I stopped suddenly when I heard Emma's name being mentioned. The guys, who where immersed in conversation next to me, almost walked right into me.

They where about to speak when I silenced them and motioned for them to listen. "No, Jack, I can't get her alone with me" the voice spoke. It sounded a lot like Dolph Ziggler. "Keep trying, Dolph, or I'll just get her myself when I come back" the person on the other end spoke, Jack obviously, smart move having this conversation on speaker. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and recorded the rest of the conversation. "It's kind of hard to get Emma alone when Vince isn't letting her out of anyone's sight, especially not the Shields" "I swear that bitch is going to pay. This was between me and Emma, now it's branched out to involve the whole fucking company!" "I've been trying to get her to trust me, I even asked her out, but she told me she was already with Reigns. You're not going to have an easy time, Jack". I was dying to walk over and kill the little beach blonde cockroach but the guys had a firm grip on the back of my vest. "I'm going to get her Dolph, she belongs to me, not to those damn dogs. I'll be sure to take care of those three when I get back, along with precious little Kaitlyn…" Dolph cut him off "not a good idea. Kaitlyn is with Sheamus" "I'll take care of him to, I will destroy everyone in this company that gets in my way until it's just me and Emma left standing, and I can promise you that" "alright, see you soon, man. I got to go".

We heard his footsteps coming our way and we hurried back the way we had came then walked back to where Dolph was. He turned the corner and we almost bumped into him. "Hey, guys" he smiled, we nodded once at him and he continued on his way. Once we where sure he was far behind us we ran like hell was on our heels to get to Emma as quick as we possibly could.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

I sat down at one of the tables with Alicia and not long after I seen the guys running towards us so fast that they almost ran into the table. Me and Alicia both jumped, "whoa, where's the fire?" I spoke. "You…can't…trust…Dolph" Seth spoke in between breaths, "what? Sit down, guys. Here, have some water. They did, then they launched into their story of what they just witnessed. Then Roman placed his phone on the table so the two of us could hear it for ourselves. I felt the color drain from my face and tears sprang to my eyes. "oh God…he's going to kill me, he's going to hurt you all just to get to me" Roman wrapped his arms around me "he isn't going to be laying a finger on you, over my dead body". I felt sick to my stomach "It sounds like that's what he plans on doing" "who's here managing the show?" asked Dean "Brad is here" Alicia spoke "we have an hour until your match, lets go see him" spoke Seth.

I stood up and if it wasn't for Romans arm around my waist I would have fallen to the ground. The five of us went to the room that served as Brads office for the night and knocked. He told us to enter and we did, surprise crossed his face when all of us walked in. "We need Vince, Stephanie, or Hunter, or all three. Now." Dean said, Brad raised his eyebrows "they are not here. Hunter and Stephanie are already in Iowa and Vince is at headquarters in Stamford. Is there something I can help you with?" "can you terminate a few contracts, make a few restraining orders, bump up the security in this place, or anything of the sort?" Roman said, through clenched teeth "no…" "then you can't help us" "what is this all about?" Brad questioned. Seth told him the whole story and Roman played him the recording. Brad looked like he was going to pass out after hearing it, I knew the feeling "alright, I'll call them right now, unfortunately as much as I want to, I can't pull your match. There isn't anyone else here except for people who are already in the card. Just be careful and come right back here after the match"

We walked out of the office and went to our positions for the match. Roman placed his hands on either side of my face and I looked at him, "remember baby, strong walls shake but they never collapse. You'll be safe". Tears flooded my eyes again and I nodded, Roman planted a soft kiss to my lips then wiped away the tears and let me go so I could stretch. Alicia came out first then our music hit. "Good luck Em" they whispered before heading over to lean against a barricade and keep an eye on things and watch my match. My head wasn't focused on the match at all and after she gave me a boot to the face five minutes into the match she got the win. She rolled out of the ring quickly after mumbling a quick "sorry" just loud enough for me to hear.

I rolled out of the ring and Dean steadied me quickly. It was the last match so we walked up the ramp and to Brads office, he was already waiting for us. "I spoke to Hunter, Stephanie, and Vince. They said to head to their office as soon as you get to arena on Monday. They will figure everything out after they talk to you guys but until then for you all to be on high alert and just keep your eyes open". We nodded and left to get changed and head back to the hotel. Seth and Dean both gave me hugs before heading inside their room and me and Roman went to ours.

I didn't say anything as I got ready for bed. When Roman laid next to me, he held me close to him, then I spoke "I can't believe I actually believed Dolph when he said that he stopped talking to Jack, I should have known better. Those two have been inseparable ever since they met in FCW" "I'll make sure the two of them come no where near you" "you heard what Jack said, he'll destroy everyone that gets in his way. That includes you" "good, let him come after me. I'll drop both of their worthless asses quicker then you can call the cops", I tensed up quickly at the thought of Roman fighting with Jack and Dolph, no doubt Roman wouldn't be fighting alone. "Don't do anything stupid, I don't need you taken away from me. I don't think I could handle it" I yawned then and Roman pulled the blanket up higher around us, "sleep, angel. I'll still be here tomorrow, and everyday after that. We all will" and with that I drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

_**A/N: Emma just can't catch a break, can she? Let me know what you think. Any thoughts on what could possibly happen in future chapters?**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

We got up early the next morning, dreading the long drive ahead of us. We both got ready in sweatpants and hoodies and made sure everything was packed before heading out. Seth and Dean where not coming along with us, having already left before us. We where not staying in a hotel this time but at Seth's second house. It only made sense that he had one there considering that was his hometown and he visited often. Roman offered to start the drive off and we grabbed a quick breakfast at a diner. "What do you think is going to happen after we talk to Stephanie and Hunter?" I asked, bringing my knees up to my chest after a long period of silence. Roman glanced at me, "hopefully they'll fire them both, get restraining orders, possibly put them in jail for a while even though that could be unlikely. It wouldn't hurt to get a lot more security in the company. I don't care what they do as long as you're safe in the end but I want to get my hands on them first before they go anywhere and I _will _get my hands on them"

I noticed how his eyes turned dark and dangerous, Roman meant business. When he glanced at me again, his eyes softened a bunch when he seen the frightened expression on my face. Just the thought of Roman going after them was enough to make the color drain from my face and turn my stomach. "I don't want you to get hurt. I told you Roman, I don't know how I would live with myself if you got hurt by the two of them. No doubt you wouldn't be fighting alone. Dean and Seth would fight with you, and I can't have anything happen to neither one of them because of me. I think it would just be best if I left. Quit wrestling for good and just go someplace where no one could find me. Then I wouldn't have to worry about you all putting your lives at risk for some damaged girl who can't even save her own life"

Roman pulled the car over quickly, "Emma Marie Sousa, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again. You are completely worth putting everything on the line for. Don't you know how special you are to everyone? Don't you know how special you are _to me?_ I don't know how I would live with myself if I let some bastard take you away from me…" he had tears in his eyes as he spoke, causing me to have plenty more tears in mine. I looked away, trying to fight them from spilling, but Roman took my chin and brought my face around gently so I could look at him. "…You are not and you never will be damaged. You are the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever met and I'll be damned if I ever let you forget it. I swear, if you leave you certainly won't be going alone. We'll just have to pack our stuff and follow you wherever you go".

I wrapped my arms around his neck quickly , "I don't know what I would do without you Ro" I whispered as I sobbed. "Oh, baby, you will never have to find out. Just promise me you won't go anywhere and just run away from all of this" I let go of him and held his gaze, "I won't leave" "I sure hope not" he said with a small smile "you always know the right words to say to stop me from jumping off the ledge" "it's the honest truth". I gave him a small smile and kissed him, "feeling better?" he asked "I will be, I have my superman by my side, after all". He grabbed my hand and smiled before continuing with the drive. "That you do, doll"

After that little moment I did feel a little better. But the thought of them all getting hurt was still nipping at my mind. After almost 4 hours of being on the road, I took a nap. All this Jack/Dolph mess was exhausting me. The next time I woke up the sun had already set, I looked at the time and it was already almost 6:30. I turned to Roman, who looked back at me before turning his attention back to the road. "Are you hungry?" he asked, I nodded. He stopped at a McDonalds and we grabbed something quick to eat. "Where are we?" I asked, "about halfway through Colorado" "I'm sorry, I really am not being a good travel buddy" he laughed "you're a perfect travel buddy, besides since you already slept we can keep going for a little while longer" "yea, true".

We ate our food, used the restrooms, and got back on the road this time with me behind the wheel. A half hour later we stopped for gas. I filled the tank while Roman went to get some drinks and snacks for the rest of the night. "You know, Ro…" I spoke after another hour passed "…if you do get your hands on Jack and Dolph…Can I help you beat the shit out of them?" I smirked. His eyes went wide, "what? A few hours ago you where in tears over the thought of us getting our hands on them, and now you want to get your hands on them?" "haven't you heard, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I was thinking, and you're right…I am strong. I'm done being scared and wasting my tears. The time for that is over. If they want a fight, they'll get one". He was silent for a minute then he gave me a big smile "I have absolutely no idea where the hell this is coming from. I've never seen this side of you before, except for when you're in character, but I like it"

I laughed, "I'm finished with this ruining my life and I'm ready to do something about it. If it ever comes to happen that we come face to face with them, I won't be cowering in fear. I'll be the first in line to show them what a nice right hook feels like" "alright, alright, _**if **_we ever fight them, I promise you can give the first few punches". The next couple of hours went by, the vibe in the car was a good one. I meant every word I said. Everything Roman has said, all these tears, all this worry. I wasn't going to be scared anymore. I was strong, just like Roman told me last night, _strong walls shake but they never collapse. _I didn't know what the future held but I was positive that if an opportunity ever came where I could get my hands on them, I sure as hell wasn't going to back down. They deserved to get a taste of their own medicine.

Roman fell asleep at almost 10 but I continued on driving until almost 4 in the morning. Not seeing a reason to wake up Roman and go to a motel at this time, I just stopped at a rest station and fell asleep. I have no idea how long I slept but when I woke up Roman was driving and I was in the passenger seat. The sun had already risen, "morning sunshine" Roman spoke, I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "morning. When did you wake up?" he shrugged "about 6:30ish. When did you stop driving?" "4". We stopped for breakfast, gas, and a bathroom break before getting back on the road.

I checked my e-mail, and answered a text I had from Kaitlyn and one from Seth asking if we where close to his house. We where about another 4 hours away. I was relieved when we got there. "How was your ride?" asked Dean when we got settled in. Me and Roman shared a glance "it was good. Emma has finally turned into the ex-girlfriend from hell and is planning to be the first one in line to give a good ass whooping to Jack and Dolph, if the opportunity ever arises" Roman smirked, "well, she's known as a badass for a reason. Figured this side of her would show eventually. I wouldn't break her heart if I where you, Roman" Seth smiled, we all laughed "no worries there. How was your ride?" he said "this idiot got us lost" Dean said, pointing at Seth. Seth glared at him "what?! You got yourself lost you dumbass" "I was following your directions!" Dean said, throwing his hands in the air, "obviously not considering _we got lost_" "damn, shut up. I'm sorry I asked" Roman laughed.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out, not going to bed until almost 11. I laid in the bed in Seth's guest room and turned to Roman, planting a kiss to his lips. He smiled "what was that for?" "just for being you" I giggled. He laughed, "get some sleep doll. We've got a long day tomorrow". I yawned, agreeing, and fell asleep.

_**A/N: Looks like Emma found her fire after another meaningful talk with Roman. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you all think?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

Seth woke us up the next morning, asking if we wanted to go to the gym. I put on a pair of yoga pants and a purple tank top. I put my hair in a bun and put my sneakers on. When I finished I walked down to the kitchen and was shocked at what I seen. Dean, Seth, and Roman…cooking breakfast? I rubbed at my eyes then looked again, nope I wasn't imagining this. "Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns all in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Those fan girls would devour this like no tomorrow" I smirked, all three jumped at the sound of my voice and I laughed. I walked over to Roman planting a kiss on his lips before taking a seat at the island. "We do this when we stay here. It's not often, as I'm sure you know, that we get a home cooked meal" Seth smiled, handing me a cup of coffee. "I'm plenty capable of helping out, you know. I am a guest" Seth shrugged, "so what? You where getting ready and we weren't doing anything".

The three of them turned out to be amazing cooks. When we finished, I volunteered to help with the dishes since I didn't help with breakfast. We went to the local gym and did a 2 hour workout. When we got back to Seth's house we all disbanded to our rooms to get ready, each having a bathroom of there own. Except for Roman, he took the bathroom in the hall so neither one of us had to wait to get ready. I took my shower and got ready in white high waisted shorts, a thin black belt, and a black half sleeved off the shoulder top. I matched it with black heels, and curled my hair quickly. I finished my morning routine and left the bathroom. I put my stuff back in my suitcase and left the room with my gym bag. Dean and Roman where watching TV, Seth was still in his room.

When he finished we headed to the arena and went straight to Stephanie and Hunters office. I knocked and was told to enter. Shockingly enough, Vince was also there. "Hello gentleman, Emma" Steph smiled and gestured for us to take a seat. "Brad called and informed us of what you three have witnessed. Would you three mind telling us what it was?" Hunter said. Roman launched into the story and had them listen to the recording of it. "Now, Dolph doesn't know you have this, does he?" Steph said, we shook our heads "no" "we'll get some restraining orders in place, along with extra security…maybe some undercover security to. We need eyes everywhere. It seems like Emma isn't the only person he wants to get his hands on. Emma, you can use the Shield locker room if you wish, for extra security. Also, I'm sorry, but we'll have to release a statement about why we broke their contracts and had them released" I nodded "I understand…"

A thought popped into my head then and a smirk appeared on my face. "…I have just a little suggestion…none of you have to go along with it of course…I was thinking that before you release them, that maybe Jack and Dolph could form a tag team again and they could have a feud…with the four of us…" Every single pair of eyes in the room looked at me, I looked at all of them then continued "…mainly, I want to step in the ring and have a match with them" "I'm sorry, did you just say that you want to step in the ring with the two men who are trying to harm you?" Hunter spoke, I nodded "that's exactly what I said. I feel like it's only right. This seems like the perfect opportunity for me to deliver a taste of their own medicine" "we can't let you jump into the ring with them. It's way to dangerous. We stopped intergender matches for good for a reason. There's too many risks involved" Vince said, shaking his head, "I can handle them. I fought hardcore matches when I was part of the Indies with guys double the strength of either of them"

The three bosses looked at each other, then to the guys, who where tense beside me. "You three would be alright with this?" Stephanie asked, they stood silent and I looked at them, they looked conflicted. Finally, they nodded their heads, "I really don't think it's the best idea to stick Emma in the ring with them. Actually, I don't think it's a good idea to stick _any of you _in the ring with them. We won't be able to put any restraining orders in place, we'll seem like a terrible, unsafe company if we release a statement saying that we released them because of the abuse you suffered but yet we put you in a storyline where you have a match with them. We're not saying that you can't fight them because you don't have the ability to, because you do. You're one of the very best talents we have here in this company, but this is completely unsafe" Vince said.

"I understand sir, if you don't want to go through with it I won't badger you about it" I frowned, he looked at me with such seriousness that I shrank back in my seat. "You really are serious about stepping into a ring with them, aren't you?" I nodded, "yes, sir" "I will not make any promises what so ever because of how dangerous this is but, I'm going to discuss this with the board, see what they think. On a much greater note, we are giving you the number 1 contender spot for the Divas Championship. You'll be AJ's opponent at Night Of Champions." Vince said, I smiled _my first Divas Championship opportunity. _I took the script Stephanie handed me "thank you" "you've earned this opportunity but it'll be up to you whether or not you actually win it. The match at Night Of Champions will not have a pre determined winner. We're leaving all matches except for the WWE championship match in the hands of the competitors".

We talked a little bit more before being dismissed. The four of us walked to the locker room in silence until Roman broke it. "How in the hell did you come up with the idea of us having a storyline with those two assholes?" he asked, I shrugged "how else would we get our hands on them without getting arrested?" "this has danger written all over it. There is no way in hell Vince is going to go through with this. He is right, if this happens, you won't have any restraining orders and when they do release that statement that isn't going to look good at all for this company and you know how they're all about image" Seth said, "I know how dangerous it is but we'll all come face to face eventually and when we do, it won't be good. Vince isn't stupid if he wants to go through with this you can bet he'll find a way to make it happen. You remember that whole Lita/ Matt Hardy/ Edge feud. It was a real event that they turned into a storyline" "yea but Lita didn't have two guys after her that had previously abused her and put her life in danger and still continue to do so. You do" Roman said. We where in the locker room now.

I sighed, "alright, fine, I get it. It's not a good idea but a stupid one. I just…I just want my revenge and this is the only way that I can think to get it" "I know, Em, but if they don't go through with this storyline, which guaranteed they wont, then these restraining orders are going to have to do. Besides haven't you heard, the best revenge is just moving on. Not giving them the satisfaction of watching you suffer" Seth said. I slammed my bag on the bench and glared at the three men. "I don't get it, first you're all telling me to be strong. To pick myself up. How you all wanted to get your hands on the two of them. Now you're telling me how it's to dangerous and to just settle with restraining orders. You know what, I don't want help from any of you. I'll do it myself". I grabbed my gear for tonight and stormed off to the changing area, changing as quickly as I could, and heading out the door, leaving the three men in complete surprise behind me.

_**A/N: Oh man, Emma is really seeing red now. How do you think the guys will react to that? Do you think Vince should agree to Emma's storyline idea or if he should disagree with it? Let me know what you think! :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

"Emma!" I called after her when she left, I began walking to the door when Dean stopped me, "Don't follow her, let her walk it off". I was in complete and utter shock. I had no clue what the hell was going through her head. She was seeing red, and plenty of it. "Lets get our gear on first and then if she still isn't here we'll go and look for her. We have plenty of time, the show doesn't start for another hour and a half" Seth said. I sighed, "we haven't even been dating for a week and we're already arguing" "it's not your fault. She just isn't seeing straight…she is just blinded by what she thinks is a perfect plan" Dean said, grabbing his gear "yea, don't worry man. We'll talk to her when she's calmed down a bit" Seth agreed. I gave another sigh, and headed to change. Hopefully, Emma would be fine. Where ever the hell she wandered off to.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

I instantly regretted what I said and did as soon as it happened. I didn't mean to snap like that but it was the truth. They want to fight him, so why can't I do it to? I was the one that had a reason to, not them. I made it as easy as possible, just get in the ring with them and fight. After walking for a bit, I took a seat on top of a large crate and sighed, letting the tears I didn't know I was fighting finally fall out. I don't know how long I sat there for until a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey, cupcake, what's the matter?" I looked up, there was only one person I knew that would call me cupcake and my eyes widened at the man standing in front of me. "Edge!" a smile appeared on my face and I jumped off the crate, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I met Edge during my days in FCW. He would sometimes be there helping out some rookies with their training. I had just gotten to the building that day with a bunch of cupcakes that I had made. We where having a little party for Kaitlyn's birthday that day and Edge, who had never seen me before, had thought I was just a local cake decorator that was just delivering an order. Ever since then, up until he had retired, we had become close friends, even though we had sort of lost touch in the hectic-ness of our schedules afterwards. "What's the matter?" he asked again, I sighed. Should I tell him? After a moments thought I decided that I would, but not while we where both standing in the middle of a hallway where there was a chance of anyone listening. We found an empty room that wasn't going to be used and I launched into the story, from when I was dating Jack up until just know.

"You know, cupcake, don't get mad at me…but I think the guys are right. Why would you want to step into the ring with the very same men who are trying to harm you? My storyline with Lita and Matt has absolutely no comparison of danger to what this one has. You just told me yourself, _you're scared for everyone else's safety. _So why would you put them all at risk? Vince can release them both from their contracts, make multiple restraining orders against them, get more security and protect everyone. How can he do that if you risk putting yourself and everyone else in danger because you're so blinded by vengeance? You can take them easily but that doesn't mean you have to. Seth is right, the best revenge really is just not giving anyone the satisfaction of watching you suffer. That is how you can fight back. Just by being happy and moving on, not letting this ruin your life"

More tears had poured down my cheeks as I listened to him talk, "I just want them to know what it feels like to suffer like I did, I don't want everyone in danger but they already are. Because of me" I sobbed, "I know but do you think that by giving them the opportunity to fight you and get paid for it and do it on national television in front of millions of people is going to make them suffer? They'll be glad to do it, cause they know Seth, Dean, and Roman are not indestructible, if they hurt them bad enough then the three of them won't be getting back up. Then they'll have you right where they want you. Stranded without help, knowing no body back here can come out and help you. They'll see that they are getting to you, they'll see that you're hurting and what will they do then? They'll laugh. This whole idea you have in your head will end worse then you think"

We sat in silence after that and I thought about what he just said. He was right, they would be in worse danger with the storyline. "I feel like such an asshole. The guys probably hate me right now, they've been trying to help me all this time and I just threw it in their faces. Especially Roman, we haven't even been dating a week and I've already picked a fight with him. It's like everything around me is falling apart and I'm the one that's making it fall. What am I going to do now?" "well, cupcake, what do you think you should do?"

Five minutes later, I ended up in front of the McMahon's office once more. As soon as me and Edge finished talking I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to their office. I knocked, and it was Vince's voice I heard telling me to enter. "Ah, Emma, you're a little early for you're promo with AJ, don't you think?" he said, I shook my head "actually sir, I uhh…just wanted to tell you…that storyline I was talking about…I don't want it" he stared at me, "you know, Emma, I'm glad you decided not to go through with it. I can see why you wanted it in the first place, but I didn't think you thought about it completely".

After I finished up there it was time for the hardest part of all…apologizing to the guys. I ran in the direction of the locker room, but when I got there it was empty. I ran throughout the arena until I finally spotted the three of them heading back inside from one of the emergency exits, they all looked worried and troubled. I ran as quick as my legs would let me and by the time I reached them tears where once again pouring down my cheeks. I fell into Romans arms and he almost dropped me with how unexpected it was. "I'm sorry…" I sobbed, Roman put me on my feet but kept his arms wrapped around my waist. "…I didn't think any of this through, I just wanted them to suffer as much as I did and I didn't know how else to do it. I wasn't thinking about how badly this all could end. You where all just trying to help me and I just tossed it in your faces. I went back to Vince…I told him I didn't want to go through with it anymore. Can you guys forgive me?" they stood silent for a moment, looking at me then back at each other. "We forgive you, Em. We know you didn't mean it" Dean spoke, Roman touched his lips to mine "next time you plan a suicide mission, talk with us first before heading to the boss and dropping the bomb" "promise" I smiled, "you know what this means" Seth said, we all looked at him, confused. "Shield sandwich!" he smiled, we all laughed and wrapped our arms around one another in a hug. "Alright, alright, lets go, we've got a show to put on" Dean said, uncomfortably. We laughed some more and went to finish up getting ready for the show.

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews LindaPipeBomb, AngelVanguard and Wolfgirl2013! What did everyone think of this chapter?**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

After I fixed my make-up we went to gorilla position. Edge was there along with Christian, Hunter, Daniel, and Randy. Hunter smiled when he seen me, "heard you finally came through to your senses" I nodded, "yea, I did". I walked over to where Edge was standing talking to Christian, "how long are you here for?" I asked, "just today and tomorrow" he sighed. I frowned, I knew he missed getting in the ring every night. "How's Beth?" I smiled, "she's good. Did you make things right again?" he said, his eyes flickering to the three men laughing with Randy. I nodded, "yea, I did" "good for you, cupcake". We chatted until the show started. "You think you know me…" rung through out the arena and I watched as Edge made his signature entrance.

We watched as he grabbed a microphone and listened as he spoke "Man, every time I come out here you guys remind me why this is home. And it has been far too long since I've been able to say this, but WELCOME TO THE CUTTING EDGE!…". He went on to say that he was requested by Triple H because he was what was best for business. His guest for the Cutting Edge was supposed to be Randy Orton but he decided to have Daniel as his guest instead. Daniel came out to the crowds "Yes!" chants. They talked for a bit only to have Randy interrupt them. Randy went on to throw the fact that Edge could no longer wrestle in his face. Randy was really good at talking on the mic but Edge can sure give him a run for his money. Edge fired back saying that even though he had problems with his spine, he still had one, he was in the process of insulting Hunter when Hunter made his appearance on the stage.

Hunter and Edge went back and forth with each other. "You see, Hunter, I didn't have to marry into my success, I earned this Hall of Fame ring. And see, here's the thing. You're not a dictator, Hunter. You're just a dick". As soon as he said that Seth, Dean, Roman, and Christian got into character. Christian was getting booted of television for a while. "Hey, hey, hey. It's easy to cross a line when you got a withered up stack of dimes for a neck with multiple surgeries, and you know that nobody can come down there and touch you. But the thing is, you know, if I can't hurt you, well, I don't know— Maybe I can hurt the ones you love." Hunter said.

That was the guys' cue. I stood backstage as the guys dragged out a "limp, bruised, and battered" Christian. Edge got out of the ring quickly and was at Christians side in a heartbeat. Once the show went to commercial the guys came backstage, followed by Edge supporting Christian not long after. They broke character and congratulated each other on a job well done. "How'd it feel being back out there?" I asked Edge, he smiled "it felt great, just like old times. Too bad I can't get back in the ring".

An hour later it was time for my promo with AJ and Stephanie. Stephanie was alone in the shot until AJ came rushing in and began her rant about deserving better treatment as she was the Divas Champion. "AJ…I don't care for your attitude. Also, I'd like to introduce you to the number one contender for your title" "who? I've beaten all of the so called Divas in the locker room. I'm sure I can do it again" I walked up behind AJ and cleared my throat. AJ tensed and turned to face me, "well, I don't really consider myself to be like the other Divas" I spoke as I glared at her. She glared right back, Stephanie spoke then "oh, also, you two have a match next". AJ looked at her quickly, glared at me once more and walked out, me and Stephanie staring after her.

"Cut" the producer said, ending the promo. AJ had already ran out of the room to get to the gorilla position. I was getting ready to hurry along to when Stephanie stopped me. "I'm glad you got rid of that storyline" she smiled then her face turned serious again "good luck tonight…just do us a favor and take one of the guys with you. Preferably Roman…I know you two are dating so if you want to you can work it into the storyline and tell him he's on commentary" I smiled at her "alright, thank you" and I hurried out the door.

The guys where waiting for me at our entrance spot. "Looks like you're coming with me" I looked at Roman, he raised his eyebrows "we where going to anyways" "no as in just you. They know we're dating, we can put it in the storyline if we want" "oh…well alright then". Our theme played and Seth and Dean fist bumped me and wished me luck quickly before me and Roman walked down the stairs together. We hopped over the barricade and got in the ring. I tightened my black gloves as AJ skipped down to the ring in her normal fashion. Once she got in the ring, Roman left it and headed to commentary.

When the ref signaled for the match to start me and her locked up with each other and I pushed her to the ground. I circled her as she stood and grabbed her, putting her in the abdominal stretch. She got out of it by reaching up with her free hand and pulling my hair. Seeing an opportunity she locked me in the black widow, however unlike the rest of the Divas in the locker room, I knew what to do in this situation. I was surprised that no one had yet to figure it out. I sunk to my knees, giving everyone the impression that I was going to tap soon. Then I turned my body in a way where I hooked one of AJ's legs and leaned so her shoulders where actually touching the mat, the ref seen and began his count. AJ didn't notice what I did until the ref counted three and signaled for the bell…I had won.

AJ let go of me and I leaned forward, just because I was able to counter the black widow didn't mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch. Roman got in the ring and helped me up. AJ rolled out of the ring, throwing a vicious tantrum, shouting threats at me. I kept my eyes on her as the ref raised my hand in victory. Me and Roman walked back through the crowd to get backstage and Seth and Dean congratulated me on the win. "How did you know to do that? No other Diva around here seems to know it" Dean said, I smiled "well, like I said, I'm not like other Divas. I know how to get out of it because it was my submission move when I first started. I'm actually surprised how nobody knows about it, considering it really isn't that hard to figure out. Especially Nattie, she trained at the Hart Dungeon, I figured she would be the one person to know it"

We walked to catering and I got a water bottle, we didn't head back to the locker room but instead we sat at a table and watched the show for there. Dean had a match tonight against Daniel. We would be ringside for Dean, of course, and Big Show was set to be in Daniels. Nattie, Tyson, AJ, and Kaitlyn joined us, "how did you manage to pin me before?" AJ asked in disbelief, I laughed "it was my submission move when I first started wrestling, therefore I knew all I had to do was get you in a certain way and I would be able to reverse it to a pinfall"

We talked and laughed with each other until I seen Seth, Dean, and Kaitlyns eyes look up, I didn't have to turn around to follow their gaze because seconds later Eva Marie appeared at the edge of our table. She ignored us all except for Roman. We watched as she placed her hand on his chest, "Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Eva Marie". Roman looked at her and then down to his chest where her hand still laid, then he grabbed her hand and placed it on the table "hi" "you know, I figured I would also give you a little offer…" I glared at her, _the fuck was she playing at? _

I could feel everyone's eyes turning to me then back to the red head. You could cut the tension with a knife. "…If you ever get bored of little miss blonde over here, come find me and I'll show you how much fun red heads can be…" If there was more to the sentence, we weren't going to find out cause I reached across Roman and swung my hand across her face so hard and fast that her head snapped back. She glared at me "bitch" "yea, I heard your name the first time, no need to repeat it" I glared back. There was already a nice handprint forming on her face. "Hey, Eva…" Roman spoke, we looked at him, he had that dangerous glint in his eyes that he got when someone pissed him off. "…first of all, don't touch me…God knows where those hands have been… second of all, I don't know if you've got the memo but, this is a wrestling company, not a whore house. If you're lost, I'll be glad to point you in the right direction. Just head out that exit right there. When you're outside just take a left, you'll come across a dumpster. If you've past it you've gone to far. You should fit right in, after all, you _are _trash. Lastly, leaving Emma for you would be like trading a diamond for a rusty old door knob where everyone has gotten a turn. Now, if you haven't gotten the hint, leave us alone". Eva's face turned almost as red as her hair with embarrassment and/or anger. She scoffed, glared once more at me and left.

"Damn, Ro, you sure told her where to go" Seth said, "yea, I think you're the first guy to actually tell her off. She's been going around to all the top guys in the company since she got here" Tyson said, "If looks could kill, she'd be dead, the way Em was glaring at her. That was one hell of a slap" Kaitlyn laughed "damn right, if she ever lays another hand on him again, I'll make sure she doesn't have a hand left" I spoke. Roman through an arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Seriously, like I would leave you for her" he snickered.

A producer came to get us then and we said bye to our friends before heading off back to our entrance spot. The match lasted about 15 minutes with the guys losing by disqualification when Seth and Roman got involved. We went back to our locker room and got ready to leave. Once we left, we decided to head out for dinner at a Chinese place that was near the hotel. When we got to our rooms I gave Seth and Dean a hug, "are you guys sure you're not mad at me…for before?" they smiled at me "of course not, Em. How could we stay mad at someone like you. It's impossible, really" Dean laughed and Seth smiled. We walked into our room and I got ready for bed. I snuggled against Romans side when he laid next to me, "what about you, Ro? Are you sure you're not mad at me?" "of course I'm not mad. It happens to the best of us". I smiled at him and kissed him "I love you, you know that right?" he smiled and nodded "I love you to doll"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

I woke up the next morning to Roman coming back from the gym. He was surprised when he seen I had still been sleeping, "sorry doll, thought you would have been awake by now…it's almost 11:30" I sat up quickly "11:30? Holy shit, I must have been really tired" I rubbed my eyes and stretched as Roman gave me a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom. While I waited for him to finish I went on my phone, I had a text message from Stephanie letting me know to meet with her when I got to the arena. I told her I would and continued on scrolling through my phone. When Roman finished I got ready for the day in peach skinny jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt, and grey heels with a peach forever scarf. I curled my hair and did my make-up.

When I finished we grabbed our bags and headed out to meet with Seth, Dean, Kaitlyn, and AJ for lunch before heading to the arena. They where both rooming with each other now. Sheamus was home with an injury and Layla had taken time off. Once we did get to the arena, I started in the direction of where the offices would be. I knocked on the door and it was Hunter that told me to enter. He was there with Stephanie, "Hello, Emma, please have a seat" Stephanie said, I sat down "we wanted to tell you, my father spoke to Jack this morning at headquarters and Dolph will be going to headquarters tomorrow. Jack's contract has been terminated but Dolphs still stands, for now anyways. So, he is here tonight. Now of course, the restraining orders can't be made until we talk to them so, just please be careful for the next couple of days, maybe a week even" I nodded "alright. Thank you for telling me" "we'll keep you updated as we figure out more things" Hunter said. I gave them both hugs and left.

I walked to the locker room quickly, not wanting to run into Dolph. When I got there, the guys where already changed and lacing their ring boots. "What happened?" Seth asked, "Jack was at headquarters this morning. Vince fired him, Dolph will be there tomorrow. Stephanie and Hunter just wanted to warn me to be careful until the restraining orders are made" "so is Dolph here tonight?" I nodded "yea, he is". I grabbed my gear for tonight and went to change. I was scheduled for a 6 Diva tag team match. Me, Nikki, and Brie against Kaitlyn, Naomi, and Cameron. Once I changed, I took a seat on the bench next to Roman, then groaned. Roman turned to look at me, "what?" "Eva is going to be ringside for the match. She's valeting for Nikki and Brie" "I don't think she'll be trying anything with you. If anything she is probably still reeling from that slap yesterday" Dean smirked, I laughed and shrugged "oh well, she was warned before hand not to mess with me".

When it was almost time for my match me and Seth, who had volunteered to come along with me, went to our entrance. Roman gave me a quick kiss and Dean gave me a hug before we walked off. AJ came out and sat commentary for the match. The Bella Twins came out with Eva, then me and Seth, then the Funkadactyls came out, then Kaitlyn. Seth wished me luck and got out of the ring to stand guard. Eva got out of the ring also, but not before she gave me a glare. The match lasted about 10 minutes before I got the pin on Cameron. Once we got backstage, we headed to catering and I got myself water before heading back to our locker room. The guys had a handicap match against the Big Show tonight in about an hour. We watched the show there until a producer came to retrieve us.

The four of us headed to the ring first and I stayed outside of the ring as the Big Show came out. He was almost to the ring when a streak of blonde zoomed passed him towards me. Before I had time to react I felt myself flying and my head and back slammed into the steel steps and everything went black.

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

As soon as Emma hit the steps we all broke character. I ran out of the ring quickly, the guys following after me. As soon as Dolph moved off of Emma, I tackled him to the ground and began throwing punches. Show was quick to grab me and pull me off, "dude, go worry about your girl. I'll handle this son of a bitch". Seth and Dean where kneeling next to Emma, she was unconscious. "Emma, wake up. Come on, baby, open your eyes for me…" the ringside physician was there seconds later, paging for paramedics. I looked towards the ramp and seen Rob Van Dam, Punk, Kofi, the Usos, Miz, Tyson, and Alberto come running out to help. Hunter followed seconds after with paramedics and security.

Emma still wasn't moving as Hunter pried the three of us away from her so the paramedics could get to her. Security and the guys got Dolph out as the paramedics placed a neck brace on Emma. I tried to move back to her side but the guys held on to me tightly. They placed her on a stretcher and hurried along to the ambulance that was in the back. Me and Hunter went with them and Seth and Dean hurried to our locker room to grab our stuff, the car, and to tell AJ and Kaitlyn, if they didn't know already. I held her limp hand until the paramedics took her where I couldn't follow. As soon as she was through the doors my knees gave out and I collapsed onto the floor, Hunter knelt next to me. I don't know how much time passed before Seth and Dean came rushing in and not long after basically the whole locker room had arrived also.

We all sat together in silence as time passed, no one knowing what to say. Dean and Seth sat next to me against a wall, Seth texting Leighla to tell her what happened. Kaitlyn was in tears talking to Sheamus on the phone, Nikki was talking to John through her own tears, AJ was sitting on the windowsill with Punk and Kofi, Naomi was talking to Jimmy and Jey, Cameron was on the phone in tears, and Hunter was talking to Stephanie, who had arrived about 5 minutes ago. Others where just sitting around, talking amongst themselves.

"Emma Souza?" a doctor called, each of us swarmed him like a mob, he looked a little scared as he spoke. "She's awake now, her back and neck are strained but nothing is broken. She has got a concussion, its not a major one but its there, and she'll be sore for a while. We're going to keep her overnight and monitor her" "She is a professional wrestler, how long do you think she is going to be out of action?" Hunter spoke, "about a month, roughly. I'm not really sure, that will be up to your own doctor to decide. It certainly won't be within the next week…" he handed Hunter a few papers, "…these are papers for your doctors reference". As soon as he was done talking, we all ran towards the door that would lead to the rooms. "Six at a time!" the doctor shouted, grabbing our attention.

Seth, Dean, Hunter and I went in together first without anybody. My heart sunk to my stomach with guilt when I seen her. She was laying in a bed, and hooked to a few monitors, and an IV. "How are you feeling?" Hunter asked, being the first to regain composer, "I've seen better days" she replied quietly, "Stephanie took care of Dolph, his contract was terminated and Vince has been told. He's got a rush on those restraining orders. Also, we got you a flight home for Thursday afternoon. I'm sorry, Emma, but we have to pull your title shot for now. We'll have a battle royal for a contender for Night of Champions. You'll get your shot back when you return, which according to this doctor might not be for about a month" she nodded, sadness etched in her face "ok. Thank you" "well, I've got to go help Steph out and get a statement out for you, plus you have the whole locker room outside waiting to see you". He gave her a gentle hug and nodded once at us before heading out the room.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

Hunter gave me a hug and left but not before whispering in my ear, "they're feeling pretty guilty". I looked at the guys, Roman was still in his gear, Seth and Dean in their regular clothes, indeed all three looking upset and guilty. "It isn't any of your faults" I said, noticing they hadn't even stepped into the room yet, "we all promised to keep you safe, Em, and look where you are" Dean mumbled, "aww, guys I don't blame any of you for what happened, now come here and give me a hug because we all need one" They did, Roman last, once he let go I looked at him. His eyes where sad, I placed my hand on the side of his cheek and he gave me a kiss. They all took a seat just as Rob, Zack, and Big Show came into the room. They didn't stay for long, nobody did. The last to come in was AJ and Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn was crying, I frowned "aww, Katie, don't cry, please? I've already seen enough sadness" "are you ok?" AJ asked, "I'll be fine; Katie, come here" her tears where still flowing. I gave her a hug until she calmed down.

A nurse came not long after to move me out of the emergency room and into a private room upstairs. "Visiting hours upstairs are over" she said, everyone gave me a hug and walked out of the room, except for Roman. He looked hesitant to leave me alone. "I'll be alright, Ro, go and get some sleep, please?" he nodded and gave me a kiss "I love you" he said, "I know, I love you to" "I'll be here first thing in the morning" "ok, I'll be here". The three men left and I was taken up to my room. She gave me some sleeping pills and I knocked right out, but it didn't stop the nightmares from haunting me through out the night.

**A/N: Poor Emma, she gets put in the hospital and gets her title shot taken away all in one night! What do you all think of this chapter? What do you all think might happen in future chapters? Also, a big thank you to flowersNfreaks, LindaPipeBomb, DeeMarie426, Wolfgirl2013, AngelVanguard, and guest for their awesome reviews on the past two chapters!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

Dean drove back to the hotel we had checked into last night after Raw and headed to mine and Emma's room, the guys following behind me. I put Emma's bag next to her suitcases, "Do you want to stay with us tonight?" asked Seth as I took out a pair of sweatpants from my own suitcase. I shook my head, "nah, thanks though" "well, how about some dinner, since none of us have ate yet?" Dean said, I nodded "alright" "me and Dean will go and get some take out. We'll be back" "take my room key" I said, handing it to Seth and they nodded and left.

Once they left I headed to the bathroom but instead of doing anything, I just sat in a corner and thought about Emma. Why was it always the most amazing people that always ended up with the shit end of the stick? I sighed, she didn't deserve all these terrible things that was happening to her. I got up and splashed water on my face and tied my hair back in an elastic. "Roman!" I heard Dean call, damn they got food quick, I through on my sweats and a tank before leaving the bathroom. I decided to call Matt, hopefully he was still up, and put him on speaker as I gladly accepted the food Seth handed me. He answered on the first ring.

I told him what happened, "what? Is she ok?" "She'll be alright. Her back and her neck are strained and she's got a concussion. The hospital is keeping her overnight and she'll be sent home for about a month" "you feel guilty, don't you?" he said, "yea…" "don't be, you didn't know that was going to happen" "but I promised her that I would make sure nothing happened to her and now she's in the hospital, going home for a month, _and _she lost her title shot" "I'm sure she's not made at you for that" "no she isn't" "ok then…if she's not made at you, then why are you mad at yourself?" "I don't know, I just am. Is Sophia sleeping?" "yea, she's doing really good here. One of the best kids ever. Me and Mandy love having her around" "good, I'm glad" "are you going to be alright, man?" he asked "sure" "alright, I'll see you next week" "yea, later" and I hung up.

"You know, he's right…if she isn't mad at you then why are you mad at yourself?" Seth said, "yea, she knows it isn't our fault. Dolph was just pulling a quick one on all of us…catching us off guard" Dean agreed, "yea, but…" "but what?" "…she doesn't deserve to be hurt…". It was almost midnight once we finished eating, so the guys wished me a goodnight and headed back to their room. I was so used to having Emma sleeping beside me that I hardly slept the whole night and if I did sleep, it certainly wasn't peaceful.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

I was so exhausted by the time morning came around. I glanced at the clock on the wall, only 8:30. The guys would most likely be here at about 9:30ish. I sighed, I should call my parents and Jacob and tell them what happened before they hear it from someone else. I grabbed my phone from the table and dialed my brothers number first. "Hey, Em" he answered cheerfully, "hey, Jake" I said "what's up?" "I'm in the hospital" I said, cutting right to the chase, "what? Are you ok? What happened? Does mom and dad know?". I told him everything that's been going on, "that son of a bitch. Why didn't you say something earlier?" "I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to make you, mom, and dad worry, but I had to tell you now or else you would have heard it from someone else" "so you're coming home tomorrow?" "yea, my flight is at 2:15" "do you need me to pick you up?" "no, I can still drive" "alright, let me know when you get home then. I'll let you go and get some rest" "alright, I'll talk to you later, love you" "love you to" and we hung up.

Well, that was easier than I thought it would be, now time to call my parents. I dialed the familiar number, my dad answered. After I hung up with him I decided to check if the company had posted anything about this, I wasn't surprised when I seen this was breaking news on their homepage.

_**WWE Diva Injured During Smackdown Taping!**_

The headline read, there was even a photo of the chaos, I clicked on the headline and read the article that accompanied it:

"_Last night at the Smackdown taping in Cedar Rapids, Iowa WWE Diva Emma was violently attacked by Dolph Ziggler. This is not part of any storyline! WWE C.O.O Triple H released a statement on the matter: 'Emma was in a physically abusive relationship with Jack Swagger. Since we have been informed of this situation, we have been handling it accordingly. We are currently in the process of making restraining orders for both gentlemen and as of this moment, Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler are no longer under contract with this company'. We have learned that Emma's Divas Championship match against AJ Lee at Night of Champions will no longer happen, instead a battle royal will take place during the pre-show to determine who will take her place. Emma has no broken bones, however her back and neck are both strained and she does have a mild concussion. She will rest overnight at a local hospital then she will be released to her hotel until her flight home on Thursday. There is no word on how long Emma will be out of action. We wish Emma a speedy recovery. Keep checking back to for updates on her condition."_

There where plenty of comments from fans wishing me well, there was even more on Twitter. The guys walked in about 15 minutes later. "Hey, Em" " Dean said, giving me a gentle hug, "hey, babe, I brought you clothes" Roman said, he gave me a kiss "hey guys, thanks…where's Seth?" I asked, noticing the other Shield member was no where in sight. "he's parking the car. How are you feeling?" Roman asked "exhausted, sore, the whole nine yards". A nurse came in then, "well, Ms. Souza, you are cleared to leave. We'll fix up your paperwork and I'll send in your doctor to talk to you. Would you like some help getting dressed?" "I think I can manage" "alright, dear, you let me know if you end up needing help" and took out my IV before leaving.

I took the blankets off of me and started to get out of the bed. I winced, Dean and Roman both had to help me up "are you sure you don't want the nurses help?" Roman asked, I nodded "I'm sure". Seth came in the room then, and after a quick greeting I turned my concentration back on making it to the bathroom by myself. It took some time, but I managed. I put on the black sweatpants, red sweatshirt, and black slipper boots that Roman had brought. When I left the bathroom Seth, who was closest, reached out to help me, I waved him off "I can do it". I sighed once I finally sat back on the bed. Doctor Amann came in with one of the hospital doctors.

I was told that the concussion wasn't severe and I would definitely be out for a month, or until Dr. Amann cleared me. I was handed a bottle of pain medication, "don't worry about the wellness policy with these, Vince cleared you to take what you needed for the next month. They aren't drowsy so you don't need to worry about sleeping all day long. Take them every 8 hours, or just as necessary". The hospital doctor gave me forms to sign and had a nurse bring in a wheelchair before wishing me well and leaving. Dr. Amann stood with us a little while longer before needing to head out. He gave me a gentle hug and promised to check in on me soon. He left with Dean, who went to get the car.

Once the nurse came, she helped me into the chair and we left. Once we got outside, Roman and Seth helped me into the passenger seat and Dean drove to the hotel. When we got there, Roman helped me out and Seth and Dean left to grab everyone breakfast. We seen a some paparazzi around, so Roman put an arm gently around my waist and I wrapped my arm around his and we began walking slowly. We took the elevators up to our room and by the time we got there I was in pain, relying on Roman for support, leaning against him. "It's ok, baby, I got you, we're almost there" he said. He opened the door and helped me to the bed. "I really don't know what I would do without you" I said, giving him a small smile. He smiled back at me "you won't ever find out, baby girl" and he leaned down to give me a kiss. He laid next to me, just playing with my hair, I was able to relax now knowing that I was safe back in his arms.

There was a knock on the door 20 minutes later, Roman went and answered it. It was Seth and Dean with our breakfast. They sat with us and we ate together, the guys making small talk. Once we finished, Seth and Dean asked if I needed anything from any stores, I said I didn't and they left me alone to rest. Roman laid back down next me and looked me straight in the eyes "Are you ok? Mentally?" I frowned, looking at him. Finally, I shook my head as tears welled up in my eyes. He opened his arms and I leaned into them, he stroked my hair and held me close to his chest. "Baby, it's going to be ok. They can't hurt you anymore". He let me cry it out and when I calmed down he wiped away a few stray tears. "I love you" he whispered, "I love you to" "Do you want to sleep?" he asked, I shook my head "no, if I sleep now then I won't sleep later" "alright, do you need anything?" he asked, I shook my head "no, thanks"

We watched TV together until there came another knock on the door, once again, Roman got up and answered it. It was Kaitlyn and AJ, they gave me a hug and stayed for about an hour before leaving. I began to get up after they left and Roman was by my side in a flash "did you need something?" he asked, "yea, I need to pee. I don't think you can help me with that one though" I laughed before wincing, ouch, laughing…not a good idea right now.

_***The Next Day***_

"Babe, it's time to get up. You have to get ready for your flight" Roman said, waking me up. I groaned and began to sit up, only to wince in pain. Roman was prepared with a pain pill and water, I took it gratefully. "Thank you" I said, giving him a kiss "no problem, I'll call for breakfast while you get ready" he smiled. I took a fast shower…well, as fast as I could at the moment…and got ready in yoga pants, a tank top, my sneakers, and a Shield hoodie. I put my hair in a fishtail braid and left the bathroom. Roman had packed my things for me. "You're too good to me, Ro" I said with a smile, he laughed "all because I love you".

Roman, Seth, Dean, AJ, and Kaitlyn all came to the airport with me. They each gave me a hug. Roman gave me a kiss "I'm going to miss you" he frowned, I frowned also, "I know, I'll miss you to. At least you'll be home for a few days on Wednesday" "I know, but that's still a while without my baby girl" "I know. I'll call you once I get home, I promise" "alright, please be careful. I love you" "I love you to", I gave him another kiss and left. I landed in Orlando at 5 and grabbed my bags at the baggage claim. I went to the parking lot and found my Sentra. I was exhausted already and I was dying to lay down. It took me about an hour and a half to get home and once I did, I called Roman, just like I said I would. Then I sent out a text to Jacob letting him know I had made it home.

He came by with my parents an hour later, they had went grocery shopping for me. My mom fussed over me as expected and cooked me dinner. I was glad I was spending time with my family. Once they left, I took another pill and went to bed. I didn't sleep well though because I was so used to having Roman next me, keeping the nightmares away. Jacob was staying in one of my guest rooms for a few days to help me out if I needed it so that was enough to keep the demons at bay, at least for a little while.

_**A/N: Hey, everyone! Big thank you to Devata, AngelVanguard, Wolfgirl2013, ChelleLew, flowersNfreaks, and DeeMarie426 for their awesome reviews! What did you all think of this chapter? **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

Friday morning came and I woke up around 9, I got out of my bed slowly. I walked downstairs to my kitchen and Jacob was already up and cooking breakfast. "Hey, sis, how you feeling?" he smiled, I shrugged "alright, I guess. My back is killing me, it's all bruised and swollen in some spots" "here, take your pill and I'll get you an ice pack or something after you eat. You're supposed to ice strains for 20 minutes, it helps with swelling" Jacob handed me a pain pill and placed some breakfast in front of me "thanks, Jake. Really, you don't have to do this" "I know I don't, but you're my sister, and I want to" I smiled "well, thank you" "no problem". We sat together and just talked about what ever came to our minds.

"So..umm…don't kill me for not telling you this earlier but I have a girlfriend" Jacob said when we had moved to continue our conversation in the living room. I looked up at him from my spot where I had laid on the floor, an ice pack resting on my back. "What?" "yea, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Sarah and we've been dating for six months already" my eyes widened "Jacob! You've been going out with someone for the past six months and you never said anything?" he gave me a small smile "I was going to tell you but you've been busy and stuff so I just didn't say anything" "are you kidding? Jake, I was just home for a whole month not that long ago. You could have told me then" I accused. He frowned "honestly, Em, when you came home we knew something was wrong with you. You didn't see yourself like we did. You would jump at the littlest noises, you started to have bags under your eyes from not sleeping, you would turn pale as a ghost out of no where, your eyes looked pretty lifeless, you weren't as bubbly as you usually are. All you said was that you broke up with Jack but we all figured it was something more, you just obviously didn't want to talk about it so nobody pushed you to. I figured it wasn't really the right time" I frowned "I was hoping you wouldn't notice any of that"

He snorted "please, Em, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't notice it? Now on the other hand…your eyes are full of life again, _you _are full of life again. The bags under your eyes are gone, you don't seem jumpy anymore, and you are glowing like no tomorrow. You're you again. I don't know what happened when you went back to work but whatever it was, it sure as hell worked. I just hope that what happened to you now doesn't send you back to whatever hell you where living in" "do you want to know what happened when I went back on the road?" "sure" he shrugged "I found love". He raised his eyebrows, "what? You found love?" I nodded "that's what I said". He looked confused "you found love two months out of an abusive relationship?" I smiled "yea, I did, he put me back together again. As long as he's around, I don't have nightmares, I'm not scared. He's my rock"

He looked at me for a few seconds, "who is it?" "Roman Reigns". His eyes widened and his jaw dropped "Roman Reigns? The Roman Reigns?" I nodded "the one and only" "wait…is this why you're the Shield Girl?" I shook my head "no, I was already the Shield Girl before we started dating. Honestly, if it wasn't for all three members of the Shield I probably wouldn't be here talking to you. They saved my life" I moved the ice pack to a different spot on my back as Jacob spoke. "Well, I'm glad you're happy. Can I meet him?" I laughed, I knew Jacob was a big believer in the Shield "we'll see, you can meet him after I meet Sarah" "fine, when do you want to meet her?" "how about tomorrow? I can make dinner and we can dress up a little" "are you sure you want to do this tomorrow? Shouldn't you be resting as much as you can?" "I am not spending every waking minute sitting down. I have to do stuff on my own you know" "don't be stubborn" he argued, I glared "I'm not being stubborn, I have to eat. So if I want to cook a dinner in my own damn house, then I am going to cook a damn dinner" "alright, fine, we'll have a nice fancy dinner tomorrow. But promise me if you're in pain and can't do it, you'll say something and you will let me help you, at least a little?" I nodded "fine".

Me and Jacob spent the day at my house doing the chores that still had to be done. Jacob cleaned and he helped me with the laundry. I couldn't bend to get the clothes out of the hamper, nor could I lift it to bring it to the laundry room. We decided to watch Smackdown when it gave at 8 o'clock. Jacob, because he never missed an episode if he could help it and me because I wanted to know if they would show what happened. I had been texting Roman during the day but he was doing a house show with the guys right now. When the end of Smackdown neared I watched as it showed the four of us make our entrance, it was odd seeing myself on TV, I watched as Big Show came down the ramp and the streak of blonde zoomed by him. The cameras followed him as he ran towards me and hit me. I watched as the shocked and scared expressions crossed the faces of the four gentlemen as they registered what just happened and ran to my aid. Roman began to attack Dolph but Show stopped him and he hurried to my side, a slew of superstars rushing down to help out. "Ohmygosh, Emma! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have no idea what is happening right now! Dolph Ziggler just rammed Emma into the steal steps! Here comes Triple H with paramedics and security…" Michael Cole yelled, the cameras finally cutting to the end of the show. "Holy shit" Jacob said in surprise, then he looked at me. My eyes still frozen on the TV, "Em, you alright?" he asked, I looked at him and nodded "I'll be fine". I wished Jacob a goodnight and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking a pill and heading up to bed.

_***The Next Day***_

The next morning when I woke up I headed down to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. Jacob came down when I was just sticking my bowl and spoon into the dishwasher. I opened my freezer and wondered what I could make tonight. I settled on chicken filets and set them in the sink to defrost. "How's your back?" Jacob asked "alright, I guess, still hurts of course". I sat at the island and went through the mail that sat in a pile on top of it. Most of it was all junk, the only thing I kept was my statements saying that my bills had been paid. I put my statements in my home office and went to get ready for tonight. I called my parents and invited them over for tonight and they agreed

I took a shower and put on a tailored short sleeveless dress that was tan with black lines across my waist and sides. I curled my hair and put on some make-up, finishing off the look with a pair of black heels. I took a selfie in the full length mirror I had in my room and sent the photo to Roman, _How do I look for a family dinner? _I wrote. Once I sent it I left my room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Jacob was in the living room on the phone, talking to Sarah I assumed, "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked once he got off the phone, I nodded "yea, of course. Have mom and dad met her yet?" he nodded "yea, they love her" "cool, does she know who I am?" "not really, she doesn't really care to much for wrestling" "oh good" "I really hope you like her Em, because I'm thinking of proposing to her". I almost dropped the cake pan he had just grabbed for me, "are you serious? She must be seriously amazing"

He smiled, as I began to make the chocolate cake for dessert "yea, she is. So, tell me about you and Roman?" "what about me and Roman?" he shrugged "I don't know, anything I should know I guess" "he has a daughter, I guess you should know that" I shrugged. He raised his eyebrows, "he has a kid?" I nodded "yea, she is adorable, she's 3 years old, she's a sweetheart, and her name is Sophia" "and you can deal with baby mama drama?" I snorted "what baby mama drama? He has full custody of her. Her mom is a druggie that just landed herself a nice amount of time in jail". He looked taken aback, "she travels with you guys?" "no, she stays with his brother, Matt, and his wife and kids" "well, that's nice. You've already met her?" I smiled "yea, I have". Jacob left the room after putting the cake in the oven for me and went to get ready after making sure I had everything where I could grab it. I looked at the time, holy crap, it was already almost 3 o'clock. Time was flying by quickly. My phone began playing "Find You" by Zedd as I started marinating the chicken. I looked at the caller ID and seen it was Roman. I smiled as I answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hey babe!" I said, "hey doll, how are you doing?" "I'm alright, my back is kind of swollen and bruised but nothing I can't handle. What about you?" "I'm fine, I just had to call and here your voice and tell you that you look beautiful" "thanks, apparently my dear brother has been dating a girl for 6 months already and didn't bother to tell me. So now I'm making a nice dinner and finally meet her. Everyone has met her but me" "well, you're not really home to meet her" he laughed, "I know but he could have told me. So, how's Seth and Dean?" I asked, "they're the same…everyone here misses you…well you know, except for big red. She's been doing a little bit of shit talking…" I rolled my eyes, typical Eva "what has the bitch said?" "oh you know, how you deserved what you got, that she is going to take your spot, how she's going to beat all the Divas in the battle royal at Night of Champions and become the new Divas Champion. The girls already gave her plenty of shit for it. They've all come pretty close to beating the hell out of her a few times already" I snorted "I doubt she even knows what a battle royal is, never mind how to win it. So help me God if I catch her saying something when I get back, I'll cut the bitch" I fumed, "relax, baby girl, I'm sure Nikki, Brie, Nattie, Kaitlyn, or AJ will beat you to it".

We talked while I cooked, I even talked to Seth and Dean before they had to go and perform in another house show. "Hey, doll, we've got to go, it's almost time for our match. Have fun tonight and I'll talk to you soon. I love you baby girl" I smiled "alright, good luck, I love you" and we hung up. I made the chicken, mashed potatoes, a salad, and put some corn in a bowl. I frosted the chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and Jacob set up the table. We had just finished when the doorbell rang, Jacob went and answered it while I went upstairs and got a pill, my back had begun to hurt while I was cooking. When I came back downstairs I was greeted by my parents, the doorbell rang again and Jacob went and answered it one more time. When he came back he was holding hands with a beautiful girl who looked a lot like she could pass for a Bella Twin.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, you must be Emma. Jacob has told me a lot about you" she smiled politely, extending her hand. I smiled and shook it "yea, that's me, it's nice to finally meet you". We took a seat at my table and began to eat. "What do you do for a living, Sarah?" I asked, curiously "I'm a physical therapist" "that's cool" I smiled, she nodded "yea, it is. Are you really a professional wrestler?" she asked, I nodded "yea, I am" "I don't know how you do it. Jacob says that you're always traveling" "yea, I am, but I don't mind it at all. I love my job, I get to go to so many amazing places and meet even better people. I love the energy of the crowd when your music hits and you walk through the curtain. It's a dangerous job if you're not trained or careful but I absolutely love it" "I can tell you do, but don't you hate being away from your family for so long?" I nodded "yea, It sucks never being home and seeing my family everyday but the people I work with are like my second family so it never gets lonely or anything.

The dinner went very well, Sarah really is a sweetheart, and her and Jacob make such a cute couple. She definitely had my approval. Once Sarah and my parents left me and Jacob cleaned up the table and the kitchen. Once we finished we wished each other a goodnight and headed up to bed.

_**A/N: So, I put a lot of brother - sister bonding in this chapter because I never really wrote anything to do with their relationship. Big thank you to ChelleLew, Devata, Shay, flowersNfreaks, LindaPipeBomb, Wolfgirl2013, and DeeMarie426 for their awesome reviews! Let me know what you all thought of this chapter!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

I was relieved when Wednesday morning came around. Everyone had until Sunday off to go home. Me, Seth, and Dean where catching a red eye. I missed Emma like crazy and I was going to see her today. She knew I would be home but she wasn't expecting to see me until tomorrow when I picked her up for Cody's wedding. Our flight landed at 8 in the morning and me and the guys went our separate ways. Seth went to meet up with Leighla and me and Dean headed to the parking lot where both of our cars where. I headed to Matt's house first to get Sophia. She had no idea that I was coming home today. I know, I'm just full of surprises today. Only Matt and Mandy knew I was home.

When I got to his house he told me that she was still sound asleep. Not for long however because as soon as I walked in I heard her little cry, "daddy!". I turned towards the stairs with a smile as she came down the stairs as quick as her little feet could take her and jumped into my waiting arms, wrapping her own around my neck. "Hi, princess" I smiled, "I missed you" she said "I've missed you to munchkin. Where's my kiss?", she gave me one and then I set her down and was greeted by my niece and nephew. I got Sophia dressed and we enjoyed the breakfast the Mandy had prepared. When we left we went grocery shopping together then to my house. "Do you want to go and see Emmy today, Soph?" I asked the little girl, she nodded "yea!" "Emmy has some boo boos so how about we make her a nice surprise". Sophia frowned "Emmy has boo boos?" I nodded "yea, how about you make her a card?" she smiled "ok, wanna help me daddy?" "sure princess".

Once I had put all the food away and emptied out the dirty clothes from my suitcases I sat down with Sophia and we made Emma a card. Once we finished it we left. I also decided to get her flowers so I stopped at a local flower shop and me and Sophia went in hunt for the perfect flowers. I knew that her favorite flowers where Carnations and lucky for me they had a perfect bouquet of red Carnations. I paid for them and we left.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday passed completely uneventful. The only exciting thing was when I had watched Monday Night Raw with Jacob when AJ had come down for her match and when the guys had come down for theirs, the St. Louis crowd had erupted into a ton of Emma chants. I didn't expect that and I thought it was amazing how much my fans missed and supported me. I had tweeted that night to thank them for their support. _Just because I'm not at #Raw tonight doesn't mean that I can't hear you! I love you guys and thank you for the support, you all have no idea how much I appreciate it! I promise, I'll be back soon, and I will be #EvenStronger #BelieveThat, _it had said.

I got up Wednesday morning and smiled, Roman was coming home today. I wasn't going to see him until tomorrow though. I sighed and went to get ready for the day. My back was not as swollen as before and the bruises had begun to fade, it still ached when I moved too much however. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of shorts, a simple grey t-shirt, and I put my hair up in a bun. Jacob had gone back to his house today along with back to work, having taken time off to help me out. I fixed myself some breakfast and was just going to sit down and watch some TV when my phone rang, I glanced it and smiled, Roman. "Hey Ro" I answered, "hey, doll, I just wanted to know if you had gotten the surprise I sent you" I raised an eyebrow, confused "surprise? I haven't…" my doorbell cut me off in the middle of my sentence, "…hold on a sec, Ro, someone's at the door" "alright" he said.

I walked to the hall and answered the door and almost dropped my phone. "Surprise!" Roman and Sophia yelled, tears welled up in my eyes as I threw my arms around the two of them, Roman planting a kiss on my lips. Once I let go Roman handed me a bouquet of red Carnations, my favorite, and Sophia held out something for me in her small hand. "Daddy said you had boo boos so we made you this" she said, I smiled and bent down to her level so I could take a good look at it, a get well soon card, "wow Soph, this is beautiful. Did you make this?" I asked, she smiled "daddy helped me cause I can't use scissors" I laughed and held out my arms for a hug and the little girl wrapped her arms around my neck "thank you, I'm going to put this right on my fridge…" I stood up "…and I'm going to put these in a vase". I wrapped my arms around Romans neck and got another kiss before heading to the kitchen.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you until tomorrow" Roman laughed "like I could stay away for another day. Also, this is one nice house you got here" I smiled and placed the vase in the center of my island and hung up the card on the fridge. "Thanks, I missed you, you know" I spoke, "yea, I missed you to. Sounded like the WWE universe misses the Shield Girl as much as we do" I nodded "I seen, I can't wait to go back. I hate being home for so long. I'm bored out of my mind" "how's your back?" "it's good, just hurts if I move around to much but the swelling has gone down a bunch and the bruising is fading". Roman glanced at Sophia, who had occupied herself with his phone, then moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around him and laid my head on his chest, breathing in his familiar cologne. I've missed this, big time. "What about your mind…are you alright there, too?" he asked "yea, I'm alright" "are you sure?" I looked up at him and smiled "yea, I really am fine" "good, I'm glad to hear it, doll. You know, I was planning to take Soph to the park today. How about you come with us and then, if you want, you can stay at my house tonight because now that I have you near me again, I don't really want to let you go" he smiled that favorite smile of mine, how could I refuse? I laughed, "alright".

He turned to the little girl who was still occupied on his phone, "hey, princess, how about we go to the park for a little bit?" she looked up with a big smile "ok!". I grabbed my phone, put everything I needed for tomorrow in a bag, and grabbed my house keys and we left. Once we got to the park Sophia headed straight for the swings. "Come push me, daddy!" she giggled and Roman took off after her. When he finally caught up to her, he scooped her up in his arms and began tickling her, the little girl laughing uncontrollably. He sat her down in one of swings and pushed it gently, only going higher at Sophia's encouragement. From there she played on the slide, the monkey bars (with Romans help), and some other things they had placed around the playground. I couldn't do much because of my back but I still had a blast.

Once we got to Romans house we decided to make dinner instead of ordering out. Sophia watched TV while me and Roman cooked together, enjoying being back in each others company. After we all ate, we put on our pajamas and decided to watch a movie. Roman gave Sophia free reign to choose what ever movie she wanted, after some deciding she settled with _Despicable Me_. I curled into Romans side and he put am arm around me. Sophia laid down across both of our laps, her head on Roman and her feet resting on me. Once the movie finished it was almost 9:00. Sophia got off our laps and smiled, "look, I'm a minion". We laughed as she pranced around the room, suddenly stopping and yawning. Roman chuckled and picked her up, "alright, my little minion, looks like it's someone's bedtime. Say goodnight to Emma". Sophia gave me a hug and smiled, "night Emmy" "goodnight Soph" I smiled back and she and Roman headed upstairs.

10 minutes passed and Roman hadn't come back downstairs, curiosity got the best of me and I made my way upstairs. I heard Sophia's little voice, "daddy, can you sing me my special song?" "of course, princess". _Wait, what? Roman could sing? Oh man, I had to hear this. _I leaded against the doorframe of Sophia's room, neither one noticing I was there, and listened as Roman actually began to sing:

_Sophia's at home,_

_The cats are purring,_

_She doesn't know what worry is._

_She's safe and warm and She's not sorry_

_She doesn't know what sorry is_

_Sophia's smiling_

_Sophia's smiling_

_Sophia's smiling_

_The news is on and Sophia's laughing,_

_Can't make sense of what the pictures show._

_She knows no fear, she keeps on laughing,_

_If we could only know what Sophia knows._

_Sophia's smiling_

_Sophia's smiling_

_Sophia's smiling_

My jaw dropped, holy shit, the man could carry a tune! He kissed Sophia on her forehead, "sweet dreams, princess, I love you" "I love you to, daddy" she said and he got up and jumped. "geez, Em, you almost gave me a heart attack" he spoke, I giggled "curiosity got the best of me and I came up right in time to watch the show". He smiled and turned to Sophia, who was watching us with a smile, "see that, Soph, Emma likes to scare daddy" she giggled, "Emmy is funny". We wished her sweet dreams once more and shut off her light and closing the door halfway.

We also decided to go to bed so Roman locked up the house and we went to his room. "And you thought my house was nice? Damn, yours is even nicer" I smiled as I laid on his chest, "thanks. You have no idea how much I missed this" he chuckled, holding me closer to him. I smiled, "I love you" he gave me a kiss "I love you to doll, sweet dreams". I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep quickly to the familiar beat of his heart.

_**A/N: That song Roman does is from the show Full House and it's called "Michelle Smiling" so full credit for that song, of course, goes to them and not me. I think the song is sweet and you should hear it if you haven't already. Of course, I just changed all the Michelle's to Sophia's to fit with the story. Thank you to all the new followers/favorites/readers to the story and a big thank you to ChelleLew, Wolfgirl2013, Shay, LindaPipeBomb, flowersNfreaks, DeeMarie426, justkimmy, and Melissa Bradley for their awesome reviews, reading them put me in a great mood! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think?**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

The next morning Roman woke me up, "babe, we got to get ready for Cody's wedding". My eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice and I grinned, "morning to you too" he laughed and gave me a kiss before getting out of the bed and stretching. "Ladies first" he said gesturing towards his bathroom, I got out of the bed and grabbed my bag "I'll start breakfast. How's bacon, French toast, and eggs sound?" "delicious" I smiled and headed to get ready. I took a quick shower and put on a one shoulder, ruched cocktail dress that ended a little above my knees. It started out royal blue on the top until the empire waist where a thin strap of sequins laid, and the rest was black. I paired it with royal blue high heels curled my hair, and did my make-up.

Once I left the bathroom, I headed downstairs. Sophia and Roman where in the kitchen, Roman just finishing laying the last plate out onto the island. They both looked up at the sound of my heels. "Hi, Emmy! You look pretty " Sophia smiled, "thank you" I smiled, Roman kissed my cheek "you look beautiful. I don't think I can tell you enough" I laughed "thank you". After the three of us ate Roman went to get ready and half an hour later he came out of his room dressed in black dress slacks and a blue dress shirt with black dress shoes, his hair up in a ponytail. Next, it was Sophia's turn to get ready. Roman had already given her a bath so he got her dressed in a blue flowing dress that ended at her knees with black flats. I did her hair, putting it up in a nice bun so it wouldn't get in her face when she moved around later. "Wow, look at you Soph" Roman smiled, when he came back into her room. "Don't I look pretty daddy?" she smiled, he laughed "of course you do princess".

The two of them where staying at my house tonight instead of driving all the way back here that late, so once Roman got a bag for both of them and I grabbed my clutch we left. It was a 2 hour drive to the outdoor ceremony. Once we got there, Roman got Sophia out of her seat and carried her to where our seats where. There was eight seats in a row and we where sitting with Seth, Leighla, Dean, Paige, Matt, and Mandy, who where all ready there. Seth and Dean engulfed me in hugs quickly, "how are you feeling?" they asked, I smiled "I'm better. Hopefully, I'll be cleared to at least hit the performance center soon" "I hope so cause if I have to listen to Roman say how he misses you one more time I swear I'm going to go insane…and its only been a damn week" Dean groaned, I laughed and Roman glared at him.

Leighla gave me a hug next, we had become good friends since we met during Summerslam. Then Paige and Matt gave me hugs and I was introduced to Mandy and Romans niece and nephew before we all took our seats. I looked around and spotted Kaitlyn's two toned hair up front, sitting with Sheamus, AJ, Punk, Kofi, his wife, Justin Gabriel, and Layla. I didn't have the time to go and talk to them however because Cody came down the aisle with his brother, Dustin, known to many as Goldust, and Ted Dibiase and took their places at the alter. Five minutes later, Brandi's bridesmaids made their appearance and we all stood as the brides march started and she made her own appearance. She looked gorgeous. We all sat as the ceremony started, Roman grabbed my hand as they where reading their vows and I looked at him with a smile, he smiled right back. Sophia was sitting on his lap, her full attention on what was happening at the alter. I smiled at how damn cute she was. She had the same look on her face that Roman had when he had his attention on something he found amusing.

Once the ceremony ended we all got in a line to wish them congratulations before heading to the reception. I knew that Christian, Curtis Axel, Daniel, Brie, John, Nikki, Miz, Randy, and Zack where also here but I hadn't seen them yet either. "Congratulations!" I smiled when we finally reached the happy couple. Cody and Brandi gave me hugs "thank you. Glad you could make it. How are you feeling?" Cody asked "great" I said, and moved aside so Roman could say his congratulations before walking back to his car. "Emma!" I heard, I turned and seen my friends rushing up to me. Kaitlyn reached me first and engulfed me in a big hug. We all talked for a bit and promised to talk some more at the reception.

It was a half an hour drive to the reception We signed their picture frame that was used as their guest book and took our seats at our table. The room was beautifully decorated in navy blue. The food was delicious and the DJ was amazing. Me and Roman danced with our friends once the dance floor opened, having a blast. I had to take a break after dancing to a couple of songs cause of my back so I sat with Kaitlyn, Layla and AJ for a little while to catch up with them. They told me what Eva had been saying about me, of course Roman had told me, but the girls had more information. Apparently, she had gone to Stephanie's office and tried to talk her out of giving me my title shot back when I returned, saying I wasn't even there to earn my spot. Instead it should go to someone like her, who was still competing. But Stephanie had shut her down real quick saying if she won the battle royal at Night of Champions then she would get her own shot at the belt just like every other Diva but, like every other match that night, it was a non-scripted match. Anybody could leave as Divas Champion. But regardless of who it was, whether it be AJ, Nikki, Brie, Eva, Kaitlyn, or any other Diva on the roster, her decision stood. When I returned, I was number 1 contender and that was final.

15 minutes later me and Kaitlyn decided to go and find our men. I spotted the two of them talking to Seth, Dean, Kofi, Matt, and Cody. They looked immersed in serious conversation. Seth was showing Roman something on his phone. We walked over to them and when Dean spotted the two of us getting closer he said something and the conversation immediately stopped. Seth shoving his phone quickly back into his pocket. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Kaitlyn, she looked just as confused as I did. "What?" I questioned, "Nothing" the seven men spoke at the same time, I looked at them quizzically. _What where these men hiding? _I wondered. The thought was brushed to the side as a slow song began to play and Roman whisked me away onto the dance floor. He placed his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. The song was "You and I Tonight"by Faber Drive.

"_Tonight, a candle lights the room_

_Tonight, it's only me and you_

_Your skin like gravity_

_Is pulling every part of me_

_I fall, you and I collide…."_

He placed his forehead to mine and smiled as we spun in circles. I smiled and gave him a kiss as the song came to an end only to be followed by another slow song. Sophia joined us for this one. It was nearing 11:30 when Sophia started getting cranky. "I think someone is all partied out" I said, Roman agreed "yea, I think that's our cue to leave". We said bye to Cody and Brandi and all of our friends. I promised I would see them all soon.

The drive to my house was spent in a comfortable silence with just the radio for noise. Roman driving, holding my hand at the same time. Once we got to my house I got Sophia out of her seat gently, the poor thing was already sleeping, and Roman grabbed their bags. I opened the door, careful not to jostle the sleeping toddler, and headed upstairs to the guest room where Sophia would be staying. Roman put her pajamas on her and took her hair out of the bun before tucking her securely under the blankets. I placed her bear next to her and we both gave her kisses on the cheek before shutting the light off and closing the door halfway. "Are you sure she'll be alright in there by herself?" I spoke as we walked to my room, he nodded "she'll be just fine". We put our pajamas on and laid in my bed. "What where you and the guys talking about tonight?" I asked, looking at him curiously. He shrugged, "nothing much…just usual guy talk". I could tell that wasn't really the reason by the way he had looked away when he answered. I decided to just dismiss it, I was too tired to question it. I gave him a kiss, "love you, doll" he said, "I love you to, Ro" and I sank into a dreamless sleep.

_***The Next Day***_

I woke up before Roman did, I wasn't surprised considering it was only 8:47. I got out of bed and took a shower. I got dressed in a pair of white shorts and a teal halter top with teal gladiators. I put on a little make-up and put my hair in a top knot bun. When I finished, Roman was still sleeping. I left my room and checked on Sophia. I found her just waking up, stretching. She smiled when she seen me, "hi Emmy" "hey, Soph. Want to help me make breakfast?". Her eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly "yea!" I smiled and picked her up off the bed and put her on the floor. We walked downstairs and began to make breakfast.

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

I woke up the next morning in an empty bed. I got up and went to check on Sophia, she wasn't in the guest room. I heard Sophia giggle followed by Emma's laugh downstairs. Curious, I went to see what the two of them where up to. I thought about last night. Emma almost heard what me and the guys where talking about. I would hope that she would just brush it off as some casual guy talk. Wouldn't be a surprise if I blew it now would it? I looked in the kitchen and smiled at what I seen. Emma and Sophia where making breakfast together and having a blast doing it. "Can I join?" I asked, they both turned and Sophia gave me a hug and a kiss and Emma gave me a kiss. "We're almost done. Soph is an excellent little helper" she smiled and went back to preparing the food. I took a seat at her island. "I like this…waking up at home with my daughter and the woman I love" Emma laughed, "I love it to".

5 minutes later Emma placed a steaming plate of Sausage, an omelet, and plain pancakes decorated with a face, which could only be the work of my daughter. Emma gave Sophia a glass of milk and she handed me a coffee. The food tasted great and I was having fun spending time with the both of them but me and Soph had to leave soon. There was a family barbeque today. A thought popped into my head, an obvious one at that. I mean, it would have to happen soon. I looked at Emma with a smile and she laughed, "what?" "what would you say to meeting my parents today?"

_**A/N: Big thanks to justkimmy, flowersNfreaks, Shay, ChelleLew, DeeMarie426, and LindaPipeBomb for their reviews! I recommend listening to the song Emma and Roman danced to, "You and I Tonight" by Faber Drive, if you haven't already because it's such a cute song. What do you think this surprise Roman is planning is? What do you all think he was talking to the guys about at Cody's wedding? There was a hint or two. Will Emma agree to meet Roman's family? I want to hear your thoughts!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

"What would you say to meeting my parents today?" Roman asked with a smile, "y-y-you wa-want me to meet y-y-your family?" I stammered. He nodded, "yea" I frowned, "what if they don't think I'm good enough for you?". It was his turn to frown now, "Is that what you're worried about? Doll, they're going to think you are absolutely perfect. I love you so I don't see why they wouldn't love you too. You've already won over Matt, Jimmy, Jey, and I'm sure you've met the Rock. Also, you've won the heart of my real baby girl over there. To me, she is my top priority. If you got her approval then you have everyone elses also" he said, glancing at Sophia. He was right, the hardest part was winning his daughters heart and i had done that in seconds. I thought about it for a second and smiled, "alright, I'll meet your family today…as long as you agree to meet mines today also" he smiled "perfect, it's settled then. We'll go to your parents house and then we can go to mine. You'll have fun, promise. It's a family barbeque and I haven't met a person who's been able to resist my dad's cooking" I laughed "I'll call my parents now and give them a heads up that we're coming over". He agreed and gave me a kiss before he went to get himself and Sophia dressed

I called my parents and they where excited to meet the man that had stolen my heart so quickly. What made it even better was that Jacob was at my parents' house, helping them out with a few things. We left a half an hour later. I took my car so I could get back home later and Roman followed behind me. I pulled into my parents' driveway next to Jacobs car and Roman parked across the street. "Ready Ro?" I smiled, he nodded "yea", I rang the doorbell and was greeted by my mother. She gave me a hug "hi, honey…" she turned to Roman and smiled "you must be Roman" he nodded and smiled back "I am". Her eyes flew to Sophia, who looked back at her shyly, "and who's this precious little angel?" she asked, "I'm Sophia" the little girl answered, "she's my daughter" Roman said "well, sweetheart, aren't you just the cutest. You can call me Ann" my mom smiled and gave them both hugs and ushered us inside.

My dad was waiting for us in the living room with Jacob, "Princess!" he smiled, giving me a hug. He turned his attention to Roman and gave him a once over before holding out his hand "I'm Rick". Roman smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Roman and this is my daughter, Sophia. It's nice to meet you, sir". My dad smiled and looked at Sophia, "well, isn't she a cutie". Jacob was behind my dad. He gave me a quick hug before turning to Roman with a big smile, "it's nice to finally meet you, man. I've heard a lot of good things about you. I'm Jacob, Emma's twin". Roman smiled and shook his hand, "nice to meet you to. This is my daughter, Sophia". After a little while of chatting with everyone my dad turned to me, "sweetheart, why don't you and your mother go and make ice cream sundaes with little Sophia. The men need to have a little talk...you don't mind, do you Roman?" He shook his head, "not at all" and he took Sophia off his lap and she came to me with a smile. "Don't give him the third degree, dad" I said, looking pointedly at him, "never said I was. I just said we where going to have some guy talk" my dad shrugged innocently, I snorted "alright then, if that's what you want to call it" I shot a 'sorry' glance at Roman, who just smiled and winked at me. I left them to it and went with my mom and Sophia into the kitchen.

**_*Roman's P.O.V*_**

Jacob and Rick waited until the three of them left before turning to me. "You know, I really want to thank you. When my daughter had come home the last time, it was like she was a zombie. Her eyes where lifeless, she was jumpy, scared, exhausted, she didn't really talk much. Mainly she would only speak when one of us started the conversation. Now i'd like to think that I know my daughter like the back of my hand. That's my little girl, I'm sure you understand the love a father has for his little girl, correct?" Rick said, I nodded "very well, Sophia is my world". Rick smiled and continued on, "well, watching my baby girl suffer like that is something I never want to witness again. But then she went back on the road and she found you. You can't see the changes that me, my son, and my wife see. She's herself again but with a little extra. She loves you and your little girl. I just can't thank you enough for saving my baby girls life when we couldn't"

"I love your daughter so much, there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for her. She deserves the best. I took it upon myself to help her get through this because when I was going through a hard time, Emma tried her hardest to help me even though she was having a hard time helping herself. You see, I know what it's like to have the person you love, and who claims to love you back, try and ruin your life. Sophia's mother left me for someone else when she was just a few months old. My biggest fear since she was born was that I wouldn't be there, she wouldn't know who I was, she would grow up thinking I didn't love her. I was heartbroken when my ex left and took Sophia with her. The only thing that kept me on my feet was wrestling and I got signed to WWE not long after. When I got signed I managed to get visitation rights in exchange for child support. Everything was perfect. I talked to Sophia everyday and I went home to see her whenever I could. A couple of months ago my ex served me with papers saying she wanted more money and to take away my rights. The week before Summerslam my brother caught my ex getting drugs from a dealer. That completely broke me knowing my daughter was in danger. Now I have full custody of her and my ex is serving 9 years in jail if not more. Now, I can't picture my life without Emma in it. She's perfect, beautiful, smart, kindhearted, the list goes on. She's my other half and I don't think I'll ever find another woman like her." I said.

Her father and brother stood silent for a little bit then her brother spoke, "that sucks, man". Her father agreed, "that's terrible, I'm sorry to hear that. Sophia is very lucky to have a father like you. I like you, Roman, you make Emma happy and you're a nice guy" "thank you, sir. I try to be the best I can be. There was actually something I wanted to ask you..." _well, here goes nothing_ I thought. Rick smiled, "ask away" "I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter"

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

"So what do you think, mom?" I asked while Sophia was immersed in drawing. "I like him. I can tell he's a nice guy even though I haven't known him for long. I know he loves you just by the way he looks at you" I smiled "you don't think dads being to hard on him right now, do you?" She shrugged, "no idea, you know your father". We talked until Jacob came into the kitchen. My mother went back to the living room to talk to Roman more. "He's a great guy, Em. He really loves you" Jacob smiled after a few minutes of silence, I chuckled "yea, he really is amazing. I'm going to be meeting his family later" "it would happen sooner or later, you know. He's crazy about you" he laughed, I smiled "I hope they like me", Jacob shrugged "I don't see why they wouldn't" "Emmy look what I drawed" Sophia said, I shifted in my seat to get a better look at her drawing. "Wow, Soph. You draw better than me" I smiled, she giggled "this one is me, that's daddy, and that's you" I laughed "great job, Soph. Let's go and show daddy your beautiful picture" she smiled "ok!".

She grabbed her drawing and got off the chair, she hurried into the living room, me and Jacob following closely behind her. "Daddy, look what I drawed!" She said, getting onto Romans lap "has auntie Mandy been giving you art lessons?" He asked, she nodded "yea, me, Maddy, and Jordan always draw together" "this is very nice, princess. Are you ready to go over grandma and grandpas house?" She nodded as Roman stood up. He smiled at my parents and gave my mother a hug before turning to my father and doing the same, "it was nice to meet the three of you" he spoke as he shook Jacobs hand. "Bye, thank you for the ice cream" Sophia smiled, "no problem sweetie" my mom smiled back. I gave my dad a hug as my mom continued to talk to Roman. "Do you like him, dad?" I asked, he smiled "yes, he's a great guy. I like him, he's good for you" I smiled "thanks daddy" I gave my mom and Jacob hugs and kisses before smiling at Roman, he smiled back at me. "We hope the three of you can stay for dinner next time. It was nice to finally meet you" my dad spoke, "of course, sir, that would be nice"

Once we had left the house he spoke, "do they approve?" I laughed and nodded "yea, they love you just like I knew they would". Roman smiled and gave me a kiss "good, I'm glad. I liked meeting your parents, their nice people" I smiled and agreed "we should get going to your parents house" he nodded "they're going to love you, doll" I giggled "I hope so" and we got into our cars. I was glad that Roman and Sophia meeting my parents went extremely well and I hoped that me meeting his family would go the same.

_**A/N: Looks like Emma's family approves! Emma will be meeting Romans family in the next chapter. It also looks like Roman plans on popping the question. The question is when he plans on doing it and how. Any guesses? Big thank you to everyone who left reviews for this chapter, glad you're all enjoying the story! What did everyone think of this one? :)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

The drive to Roman's parents house lasted about an hour and a half. I parked on the street and got out of the car. I walked over to where Roman was standing, waiting for me. "Ready, doll?" he asked, I took a deep breath and nodded, "yea". He gave me a kiss and grabbed my hand, "don't worry about a thing, they'll love you" he reassured me, I gave him a small smile and grasped his hand tighter. As soon as we walked into the gigantic backyard we where greeted by Sika, of the wild Samoans. He scooped Sophia off the ground for a hug and a kiss before turning to his son with a smile and gave him a hug. "Roman! Glad you could make it…" his eyes caught sight of me at Romans side "…well, who's this beautiful young lady?" he questioned, Roman smiled at me, "this is my girlfriend…Emma". Recognition filled the eyes of the older man as he looked at me, "I know exactly who you are. You're one of the very best female wrestlers today". I felt my cheeks redden, "oh umm…thank you, sir, that means allot" he smiled, "of course, I've also heard plenty about you from my son here" my cheeks reddened even more and Sika laughed and gave me a hug and I hugged back shyly.

He let me go and called over a pretty woman who could only be Roman's mother. "Liana, come meet Roman's girlfriend" he said, the woman smiled and walked up to us giving Roman a hug and kiss on the cheek before turning to me and doing the same. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of nice things about you, Emma dear. I'm Liana" I smiled "it's nice to meet you to" "come and enjoy yourselves, feel free to help yourself to whatever you like" they said, smiling once more and wandering off. I looked up and smiled at Roman, who smiled back "told you they'd love you" I laughed and we enjoyed the party. I met more of Roman's family and they all welcomed me with open arms…literally. I was hugged by all them, not that I minded one bit, I loved hugs. I was surprised when I heard my name being called by a familiar voice, "Emma!" I turned and was greeted by Jimmy, Jey, and Naomi. "Hey, girl. Didn't expect to see you here" she smiled, "I'm meeting the family today" I smiled back as she gave me a hug, along with Jimmy and Jey. "That's are you doing?" she asked, not having seen me since before I came home, "I'm doing really good. Hopefully, soon I should be cleared to train at the performance center. I should find out tomorrow" "that's great" I nodded "yea, hey good luck on Sunday" she smiled "thanks girl"

The barbeque went amazing, and Roman's family loved me. It was almost 6 o'clock when we left and we went to Roman's house. As soon as we got inside Sophia began to play with her toys while me and Roman sat together watching TV. "See, babe, I told you that you had nothing to worry about. My mother couldn't stop telling me how beautiful and kind you are, like I didn't know that already" he said, I laughed "I love your family" "I can't believe I'm already leaving you and Sophia on Sunday" he frowned, I frowned back "I know, I wish I could go with you. Regardless, though, I'll be watching". He held me closer to him and we just held each other. Unfortunately, it came time where I had to start heading home. I couldn't stay the night since I had to leave early to drive to Tampa. Thankfully, I would see Roman, Seth, and Dean before they left because I was meeting them at the airport to see them off. I gave Sophia a hug and kiss on the cheek before I left, "bye Soph, I'll see you soon ok?" she smiled "bye Emmy". Roman walked me to the door and gave me a kiss, "I'll see you Sunday morning then" I nodded "yea" "good luck tomorrow and drive safe" he said wrapping his arms around me, I smiled "thanks babe and I will. Love you" "love you to" and I left.

_***The Next Day***_

I got up at 8 the next morning and put on a pair of yoga pants and my 'Property of WWE' t-shirt. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on my sneakers. I decided to just grab breakfast along the way so I grabbed my bag, sunglasses, and keys and leaving. After grabbing food at Dunkin Donuts I drove the 2 and a half hour ride to Tampa. I parked in the parking lot and scanned my WWE badge. Once I entered I seen some of the NXT talent and others hard at work, training in some of the available rings. I headed to the back where the trainers room was. Doc was there, filling out some paperwork. "Hey, Doc" I said, he looked up and smiled "hey, Emma. How are you feeling?" he asked, motioning for me to take a seat on the table, "I'm doing really good. My back hasn't really been hurting".

He checked my head, looking for any signs of a concussion still remaining and found nothing. Then he went on to my neck, before checking out my back. "Does any of this hurt?" he asked, "no" I answered. When he finished he took a seat in front of me, "well, your neck is healed and your concussion is gone. Now your back is still a little strained but it has really healed quickly within the week. I'd say that you can start _slowly_ getting back into working out and getting back in the ring. Start off with some cardio and the basics in the ring. I don't want you doing a bunch of in ring work at once for at least another week though, you can do it for at least an hour, but don't push it. As for cardio, you can do that as normal. But no weight lifting, going any further then the basics in the ring, or anything else for another two weeks, alright?" I nodded, "yea, can I start today?" he nodded, "yea, if you want to. You miss the ring, don't you?" I groaned, "you have no idea. I'm going bored out of my mind staying at home" he laughed, "you'll be back soon, you're healing quickly" I hopped off the table and gave him a hug, "thanks doc" "no problem, take it easy, alright. Also, come and get looked at by one of the physicians here in 2 weeks" I nodded, "no problem, see you later" and I left.

I was ecstatic, I could get back in the ring. Even though I couldn't do much it was great to know I could start getting myself back in shape. I spotted JoJo training in one of the rings with one of the trainers, Joey Mercury. I hurried over to the ring they where in and hopped onto the ropes. "Hey guys" "well, well, well if it isn't the Shield Girl" Joey smiled and came to hold the ropes open for me as I got in the ring. "Hey, Emma" JoJo smiled, "what are you doing in our neck of the woods?" Joey asked after I gave the two of them hugs, "came to see doc, see how I'm healing" "I heard about that, how are you doing?" "I'm doing really good. I can get back to doing cardio and I can get back in the ring but I can't do it for long and I can only do basics but it's better then sitting at home doing nothing. How's your training coming along, JoJo?" I asked the young Diva, she smiled "it's going really good". Joey laughed "she's a spitfire, that's for sure" "I believe it. How about you take a break, Joey, I'll do some stuff with her" he shrugged "alright, be careful, remember just the basics" I rolled my eyes, "I know, I know".

Me and JoJo rolled around doing the basic stuff and from what I could see she really was doing a great job. We did some cardio together afterwards and got to know each other better. I also met some of the fresh faces that I hadn't met yet and caught up with the old ones. There was some people from the main roster here also like Bray Wyatt, Zack Ryder, Nattie, and Tyson. I stopped by the ring Nattie and Tyson where training in after I grabbed my stuff to leave. "Hey guys" I smiled, Tyson held the ropes for me to get in "hey Em, didn't expect to see you here" Nattie smiled, giving me a hug, "I just got the ok to start getting back into things slowly. Can't do much but it's better then doing nothing. I've been going crazy being home. I was just on my way out but I seen the two of you here and just came to wish you luck tomorrow in the battle royal" Nattie smiled, "thanks". The three of us chatted for a little bit then I let them get back to their workout. The rest of my day went by completely uneventful. Once I had gotten home I had taken a shower and texted Roman, telling him what doc had told me, and made dinner and that was pretty much it before I called it a night and went to bed.

_***Sunday***_

The next morning I woke up early and got dressed before heading to the airport. I found the three of them outside, talking to Leighla,who had come to drop off Seth. Tears sprang to my eyes as I gave them hugs, "aww Em, don't cry" Dean frowned as he let me go, "I can't help it, I wish I was able to go with you guys" I said letting go of Seth and wrapping myself in Roman. He brushed away my tears and gave me a kiss, "I know doll, but you've got to take care of you first" "I know but I'm going to miss you" "I'm going to miss you to. Don't worry about anything, you'll be back on the road with us before you know it". They had to go inside then so I gave Roman one more kiss. "I'll talk to you soon, I love you" he said, I gave him a smile "I love you to, be safe, all of you". They nodded and gave me and Leighla one more hug before the three of them turned and left. Me and Leighla watched them go until we couldn't see them anymore.

For the rest of the day me and Leighla spent it together. A girls day out to cheer us up before the two of us headed to my house and watched the pay per view. The battle royal kicked off the night. The two of us busted out laughing when every single Diva went after Eva, beating the crap out of her before tossing her out of the ring. One by one, I watched as Diva after Diva got eliminated. The last two standing where Kaitlyn and Brie. I nearly jumped out of my seat in complete joy as Kaitlyn picked up the victory. I sent her a text telling her congratulations and wished her luck.

When it was time for the guys to fight Dean picked up the win against Antonio Cesaro and Roman and Seth won against the prime time players. Also, after a hard fought match, Kaitlyn had lost. After the show ended I offered the guest room to Leighla but she refused saying she had to head into work early tomorrow. I gave her a hug, "today was fun, we should do this again soon" she smiled "of course, goodnight Em" "night Leigh, drive safe" and after texting Roman and my friends for a bit, I decided it was time for bed.

_**A/N: Big thank you to those who left reviews for the last chapter!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

_***Battleground - October 6, 2013***_

My heels clicked along the floor as I entered the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. Tonight was my return, I had been cleared for the past 2 weeks but Stephanie insisted on having me return tonight at Battleground to face AJ for the Divas Championship. For the past 3 weeks after AJ would finish a match the arena would blackout and the titantron would flash an anonymous message for her, **I'm coming for you, AJ **it would say or **See you at Battleground, AJ. **A limo had picked me up and brought me to the arena since everyone's call time was at noon and I had only managed to score a flight at the same time. I went straight to the Shield's locker room encountering many friends along the way, it had been 2 weeks since I last seen Roman. I knocked and they called that it was open, "I'm home!" I said as I walked in, the three men smiled and wrapped me in a group hug. "Finally, we got our Shield Girl back" Dean smiled, I laughed and gave a kiss to Roman, "welcome back, doll" he smiled, "thank you" I said and put my bags in a corner, not bothering to change since it was still early.

I had to see Hunter and Stephanie so the guys came along for the walk. I was greeted by more people welcoming me back along the way. I knocked on their office door and was told to come in. "Emma! Welcome back!" Hunter said giving me a hug, Stephanie gave me one also, "you look great" I smiled "thank you, it feels great to be back" "I bet, we just wanted to welcome you back and wish you luck against AJ tonight. I'm sure the crowd will be ecstatic that you're back, they've been cheering for you since you left" Hunter smiled, "I know, I was so surprised when I heard them do it for the first time. It just made me want to come back quicker" I laughed.

After we left their office we headed to catering where there was plenty more people around. I sat with Kaitlyn, AJ, and the guys "oh look, everyone's favorite punching bag is back. Can I take a swing next?" Eva spoke, stopping at the table we where sitting at. I glared at her, "what the fuck is your problem, Eva?" she grinned "did I hit a nerve?" "I'm about to fucking hit one of your damn nerves" I said starting to get up out of my seat. Roman grabbed my arm quickly, he was about to say something when Bray Wyatt spoke up from his seat at the table next to ours, not even looking up from his phone, but obviously annoyed "Eva, just shut the hell up already. She's better then you, get the hell over it". Randy was next to say something, "all we've been hearing for the past 2 months is Emma doesn't deserve this, Emma doesn't deserve that, she deserved to get what she got, I'm better than her, and all this other crap. She'll make a damn pretzel out of you in seconds. She's damn good at her job and one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. You just hate her because you're not her".

I freed my arm from Romans grasp and punched her right in face, "did we hit a nerve?" I spat before Roman placed his arms around my waist tightly "babe, relax, I told you she's not worth it" "no, i'm going to kill the bitch so let me go, she's still breathing" I said, trying to worm my way out of his grasp to no avail. "Eva!" Hunter spoke, anger etched in his voice, we all jumped not having known he was there. "My office, now!" "what! Did you not just see what happened?" she spoke, he walked over to us "of course I did, I watched…and heard… the whole entire thing. I've also heard every single thing you've said and done to Emma and almost every single person in this company. You should know by now, there's nothing that happens in this company that me, Stephanie, and Vince don't know about. Now let's get a move on, I don't have all day, I've got a show to run" and they left.

"Emma, you're wanted at hair and make-up" a stagehand called after they left, "alright" I said. I gave Bray and Randy hugs, thanking them for saying what they did, and said bye to AJ and Kaitlyn before leaving with the guys. The show started in two hours so the guys decided to go get their gear on. Roman gave me a kiss, "try and relax doll, don't let her get to you" "I won't" and they left for the locker room. I took a seat in a chair and they straightened my hair, I had left it drying in waves this morning, and they fixed my make-up. I was done quickly and was back in the locker room 45 minutes later. The guys where already done, Roman and Seth stretching for their match against Cody and Goldust.

I got ready in my black pants and Shield shirt with my black ring sneakers before stretching also. My match was before the guys so when the time came we walked to our entrance spot. The buzz was already flowing in my veins. The four of us put out fists together and did a group hug before we heard AJ's music start to play and she came skipping out to the ring and grabbed a microphone. "Alright, enough with these stupid messages. Come out here and face me like a woman, unless you're to scared. If I where you, i'd be scared to..." _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield_ played and the crowd went nuts, AJ's face turned to one of surprise and anger. I walked down the steps with an evil smile, the guys following behind me, and jumped over the barricade as Justin Roberts announced that I had arrived.

The guys wished me luck and to everyones surprise, I planted a kiss on Roman's lips before getting in the ring. The ref rang the bell and the two of us locked up with each other before I put her in a side headlock and then irish whipped her into the ropes, she bounced back at me only for me to hit her with a shoulder tackle causing her to fall to the ground. She got to her knees and I put her in a sleeper hold. She managed to get to her feet and ran backwards into a turnbuckle causing me to slam my back against it and let her go. I cried out in pain and she grabbed me before hitting a backbreaker. She waited until I got to my knees and went to hit me with the shinning wizard but I ducked it and grabbed her leg, making her fall to the ground. I listened as the crowd cheered my name. I got up slowly, my back aching from hitting the turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope and performed a springboard moonsault, hoping to end the match but she kicked out at two. I glanced over to where the guys where standing and Roman looked back at me as I grabbed the ropes to get myself to my feet. I knew then exactly what I was going to do to end the match. I got in the stance I needed and turned my gaze back to AJ, who was just getting back to her feet. She turned to face me and I speared her right back to the ground. I pinned her and won the match.

_"Here is your winner and NEW Divas Champion, Emma!" _Justin announced to the cheering arena as our music began to play. The guys got in the ring as the ref handed me the belt and helped me to my feet before Dean and Seth raised my arms in victory. Once they let me go I wrapped my arms around Roman's neck, his arms going quickly around my waist before he gave me a kiss and raising my hand, I raised the belt in my other hand, I finally did it, I was the Divas Champion. The crowd continued to cheer my name as Dusty Rhodes' music began to play and Dusty came out with Cody and Goldust. Their match with Seth and Roman was next. "Are you ok? Dean can take you to back if you need Doc" Roman said, concerned, I nodded and smiled "I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere but right outside this ring".

When the ref rang the bell me and Dean left the ring and Seth and Cody started the match. It felt great to be back ringside, I knew they where scheduled to lose but that didn't stop me from watching and cheering them on with pride. Once the match was over the four of us headed backstage. I recived a bunch of congratulations from the talent we passed. Once we got back to our locker room we freshened up and instead of putting on my dress and heels, I put on a pair of sweatpants and my Shield hoodie with a pair of sneakers. We watched what was left of the pay per view before heading to our hotel."How'd it feel being back, Em?" Seth asked, "it felt great, you have no idea" I laughed.

We wished each other a goodnight and headed into our rooms. After we both got ready for bed, I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "You did such an amazing job today, doll. What made you use the spear?" He asked, "you did, after I did the moonsault on AJ and she kicked out. I looked over to where you three where and the looks on all your faces was hope. When you looked over at me I knew what I had to do and I just speared her" he smiled and he kissed my forehead, "I love you doll" I curled in tighter to his chest, my arm draped across his stomach "I love you to" and we both fell asleep, exhausted.

**_A/N: Yay! Emma's back in the ring and she won the Divas Championship! There was some Eva drama but when is there not drama with her? Big thank you for the reviews in the last chapter! What did everyone think of this one?_**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

The next thing I knew Roman was waking me up "come on, doll, get up" "I don't feel like it" I grumbled "I let you sleep as much as I could but we've got to leave in like an hour and a half and you still need to get ready". I looked at where he was laying next to me and seen he was already dressed then I looked at my phone, "are you kidding me? It's only 4 in the morning" I groaned, "we've all got events and media today and we still have to travel to Providence for Raw at the Dunkin Donuts Center and that alone is going to be a 4 hour drive" "that's right. I forgot about that" I said, sitting up, he smiled and gave me a kiss before getting off the bed, "yea, the guys will…" before he could finish his sentence I laid back down throwing the covers back over my head quickly. "…Em, really? Am I going to have to dump water on you to get you out of the bed?" he laughed, "you wouldn't dare" I said, peeking out at him from underneath the blankets "watch me". He grabbed a cup that was sitting on the table walked to the bathroom once I heard the sink start to run, my eyes widened and I got out of the bed quickly.

"Ahh, no! I'm up, I'm up!" I spoke, hurrying to the bathroom, he busted out laughing "I thought that would get you out of bed", he started to walk out of the bathroom when he smacked my ass, "get going, babe" "jerk" I said with a playful glare, "you know you love me" he smiled and left. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a white peplum strapless top with a gold belt around the waist and white heels. I finished up my morning routine and put my hair in soft curls to finish it off. I left the bathroom and made sure I had everything packed. Me and Roman left and met up with Seth and Dean, turns out it was Roman who had to wake up the two of them also. "You didn't threaten to pour water on them" I pouted, Seth and Dean laughed "that's because he already has poured water on us before. Now we know when he says he's going to do it then he really is going to do it" Seth said, "did he pour water on you?" Dean questioned "no, I got out of bed in time. I didn't think he was being serious until I heard the water running". We looked at Roman, and he just laughed, "I warned you before I did it. It's just your fault that you didn't move in time".

We put our stuff in the trunk of our rental and Roman got in the drivers seat, me in the passenger, and Seth and Dean in the back. After grabbing something quick at McDonalds we headed for Providence. It was no surprise when me, Seth, and Dean went back to sleep. We made it to our hotel and checked in before going our separate ways. Seth and Roman where going to be on a local radio show, and me and Dean where going to meet up with Sam Roberts, who was in town to watch tonight's Raw. I drove to where our interview was going to be and we got there at about 10:30. This was also going to be one of the many interviews he would put on his Youtube channel. Sam was waiting for us one of the studios and he gave me a hug and shook Deans hand before we all sat done and hooked ourselves up to microphones. Five minutes later we started.

"Welcome to the Sam Roberts Show, today we have Dean Ambrose and Emma of the Shield. What's the haps? Last night was the very first Battleground pay per view. It was also a big night for you, Emma, you made a surprise return to the ring and you won the Divas Championship. How do you feel?" He asked right off the bat "I feel great, I've missed being back on the road and being in the ring so much. Winning the Divas Championship is everything I've been working for since I started my training at 18 and now I finally accomplished it" "now for the past like 2 months rumors have been circulating around the internet that you and Roman Reigns are dating and last night you two did kiss after your victory. Is this a real thing you two have got going on?" I smiled, "yea, me and Roman are really together and we have been for a month and a half already" "I'm sorry for mentioning this but how are you doing after this whole Dolph/Jack situation?" "I really am doing a lot better, I'm not around either of them anymore and I have such amazing people in my life helping me get through it all. I'm alive and I'm healthy and that's all I can really ask for. Honestly, if it wasn't for the Shield, I don't know where I would be. They saved my life and in the process I gained 2 best friends and a guy who's done more for me than I could have asked for" "Dean, what's it like having a girl in the Shield?" "It's great. She's like our little spitfire. Don't let that cute innocent face of hers fool you because once you get her in a ring she is an animal. She fits right in with the three of us" "have you locked up with her before?" He shook his head, "no, the three of us haven't had the chance to yet with everything she had going on but no doubt it'll happen soon".

We went on to talk about traveling, crazy fan experiences, to dream opponents. "Mines would no doubt be Lita. She was one of my all time favorites growing up" I answered, "what about you Dean?" "'Rowdy' Roddy Piper, without a doubt. My gimmick clashing with his would be a really good feud to be apart of". This interview lasted half an hour before the two of us left and went to the Dunkin Donuts center to meet up with Seth and Roman for a signing. We got there at 2ish and went to the locker room where the guys were waiting and dropped off our bags before following security outside and taking our seats at the table. We signed 2 hours worth of autographs before security told us to head inside. We walked back to our locker room talking about our interviews from earlier before changing into workout clothes and heading out to the ring. They wanted to wrestle with me. We all stretched for a little while before we started.

"Who's going to be my first victim?" I smiled, Dean stepped forward first "bring it on sweetheart" he grinned "alright, Roman, you going to Referee?" "Hell no, Seth you referee. You're Romans girl, can't have you cheating" I rolled my eyes "fine, no need to go easy on me either" "didn't plan on it". Me and Dean locked up and I put him in an arm wrench before irish whipping him into the ropes, he bounced off the ropes and ran at me, I went to clothesline him but he clotheslined me first, catching me off guard. "Too fast for ya sweetheart?" "Nope" I said, getting up quickly catching him off guard by bringing him down with a spinning heel kick and he fell face first. I moved quick and put him in a muta lock. He cried out in pain and tried to reach the ropes to no avail. "C'mon Ambrose, tap out" I spoke, he cursed in defeat as his hand slammed across the mat repeatedly. I let go and stood up, I held my hand out to help Dean up and he took it. "Ouch, remind me never to get on your bad side" he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed and he fist bumped me, "we'll continue this tomorrow, the show starts in 2 hours and I'm hungry" I spoke. The guys agreed and we got out of the ring, heading to catering and grabbing something to eat before heading to the locker room and putting our gear on. I put on my black shorts with my shirt and vest and tied my sneakers.

When the show started the four of us walked down to the ring, I was cutting a promo tonight. I grabbed a microphone and the guys stood behind me in the middle of the ring. "Last night at Battleground, I destroyed AJ, I put her in her place and won the Divas Championship. It's well known in this company that when you're champion, you've got to either put up or shut up. So I'm saying right now that I will defend this championship anywhere, anytime, and prove time and time again why I am champion. I don't care who it's against..." I was cut off by the sound of AJ's music and she came skipping out with a microphone in her hands. "You didn't win that, Emma, you stole it. That belt belongs to me, I am the savior of this Divas Division. You are nothing but a wanna be blonde that has to suck up to three of the top guys in this company to even get a title shot..." I cut her off this time "you're no savior AJ, all you do is prance around the ring like a little child. You're one to talk about sucking up to the right people, don't you remember Daniel Bryan, Kane, CM Punk, John Cena, and Dolph Ziggler or are you so damn psycho that you don't remember. If it wasn't for any of them, you wouldn't even be here. You'd be on the stupid Total Divas show because you wouldn't be able to make a name for yourself any other way" she glared at me from her spot on the stage, "don't you ever compare me to those untalented models again. Also, since you're claiming that you'll defend that anytime, how about right now, Cause there's nothing i'd like more than to take back what's mine. Let's get a damn referee out here".

She walked down to the ring, a ref running down from the back. The guys got out of the ring and the match started. We went back and forth with each other for a good 15 minutes before I made her tap out to the muta lock and retained my Divas Championship. Next thing I knew all of the total divas cast except for Eva and JoJo all ran out and tried to attack me but Roman, Seth, and Dean slid into the ring and stood in front of me blocking their way. They backed down instantly, scared. The four of us watched them retreat before heading backstage ourselves. We watched the show together with our friends, all of them congratulating me and AJ on a match well done. Once it was time for the main event, I walked out with the guys for their match against Daniel, Cody, and Goldust. Seth and Dean fist bumped me and Roman kissed me before I headed over to do commentary. The match took up the last half an hour with the guys picking up the victory.

Once we got backstage we freshened up and went to our hotel. I sighed as soon as my head hit the pillow, exhausted. Roman smiled as he laid down next to me, "you sure kicked Deans ass today, doll" "I'm surprised I beat him so quick. I wasn't expecting that" I laughed but was cut off by a yawn. Roman brushed away a strand of hair that had moved to the side of my face, "get some sleep, babe" "you're not going to threaten to pour water no me at 4 in the morning again, are you?" I smiled, he shook his head "hell no, I'm still going to be locking up with you and I don't want you to kill me" I giggled, "don't worry babe, I'll go easy on you" he chuckled and laid on his side, wrapping an arm across my stomach, "yea right" and we fell asleep.

_**A/N: So I've gotten asked when Roman is going to be popping the question, I know everyone can't wait, I can't either. I promise, it'll be soon, but not to soon, I won't make everyone wait too long haha :) . Anyways, thank you for the reviews, glad you're all enjoying The story! What did everyone think of this chapter?**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

The next day found the four of us traveling to New Hampshire for Smackdown. We decided to skip checking into the hotel and headed straight to the arena. The guys where anxious to get back in the ring with me. Dean had already claimed that he wanted a rematch. Once we got there we found the Shield's locker room and changed into our workout clothes. I put on a pair of black yoga capris with a light pink band and paired it with a matching sports bra before putting on my workout sneakers and tossing my hair in a high messy bun. It was chilly in the arena so I grabbed my Shield zip up hoodie and grabbed my phone before the four of us left. The arena was pretty empty with only the stagehands hurrying around but when we got to the ring there was a few superstars like Ryback and Curtis Axel, who had also gotten here early to use the freshly assembled ring.

We stretched outside the ring before stepping inside. I was going up against Dean again first. "Didn't get enough yesterday, Ambrose?" I smirked, "hahaha very funny" we all laughed at how disgruntled he looked. Our banter caught the attention of the few superstars floating around as the two of us locked up with each other. He kicked me in the gut, causing me to bend forward, he performed a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker on me. I hissed in pain and he circled me as I got back to my feet. He locked me in a waist lock but I reversed it, planting him in the killswitch. I took a moment to catch my breath, leaning against a turnbuckle. Dean ran at me when he got back to his feet but I dodged it, jumping up to the top rope and did a sunset flip resulting in a sitting pin. Seth started to count but Dean kicked out at 2. Back and forth the two of went for the next 10 minutes before Dean got the pin with a double leg cradle.

He held out his hand for me to take and I did with a smile. "Didn't get you to hard, did I?" He asked, I shook my head "no, I'm fine". Roman handed me a bottle of water, "up for another one?" Seth smirked "damn right. I've got a months worth of energy that has yet to be used". After I caught my breath me and Seth started, Dean as referee. I won against him after I made him tap after I locked him in a guillotine choke after 20 minutes of going back and forth with each other. Roman was next, I smiled "are you up for a little bet?" He smirked at me "sure you want to do that?" I nodded "it's no secret that I love myself a challenge" he looked amused, "alright. What did you have in mind?" I thought about it for a second "tomorrow night we can have a date night. If I win then I get to choose the place for dinner and the movie afterwards. If you win then you get to choose the place for dinner and the movie" he agreed "alright doll if that's what you want" "ready?" I questioned he nodded "bring it on baby girl".

For a half an hour me and him went back and forth. I got the upper hand over him a few times but his freshness and strength combined over powered me. I hadn't wrestled a gauntlet match like I was right now in a long time. I knew making a bet with him possibly wasn't a great idea but I needed something to keep me energized and a bet seemed like the perfect idea. It's not like it was a bad bet, i'd be going out with Roman regardless. I wasn't surprised when I ended up losing. "Holy crap, I hope I still have the energy to wrestle with Brie and Nikki later" "we didn't hurt you, Did we?" Seth asked, I shook my head "of course not, this was really fun, I'm just damn tired now" "well you're one hell of a competitor, that's for damn sure" Dean said, Seth and Roman agreed. Roman helped me up from my spot on the mat and we left the ring. Once Roman hopped down, I jumped on his back so he could give me a piggy back ride back to the locker room.

When we got back to our locker room I freshened up before changing into a fresh pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and my Shield hoodie. The show wasn't going to be starting for another 4 hours. The four of us went to catering and grabbed some lunch. Kaitlyn and AJ joined us when they got there. "Did you hear what happened to Eva?" Kaitlyn said, I shook my head "nope" "she got suspended from traveling with us until further notice and now she has to stay in developmental. If she doesn't focus on wrestling and improve before Survivor Series then she's fired" "why Survivor Series?" I questioned, she shrugged "no idea, I know they want to promote Total Divas so maybe their planning their wrestling debut for her and JoJo, I wonder how her training is coming along" "I trained with her when I was at home. She's really good, she's learning fast. No doubt that she'll be ready for whatever creative has in mind".

2 hours later a stagehand came to get me, AJ, and Kaitlyn to hair and make-up. Kaitlyn had a match for Main Event against Tamina and me and AJ where going to team against Nikki and Brie. Our match would be made when AJ competed in a singles match against Brie and ended up getting ganged on by both of the bellas and I would come in and help out AJ, Vickie would come out and restart the match as a tag team match. I gave Roman a kiss and said bye to the guys before heading off with the other two Divas. My hair was straightened and put in a high ponytail, the front of it was a big pouf, and my make-up was done with light colors. After I finished I headed to where Miss Sandra had her station set up. October meant breast cancer awareness month therefore all of our t-shirts where now pink and black and we had pink pins, and arm bands, and one rope in the ring was also pink. I got a pink Shield shirt and a pink Divas shirt for me and three pink pins for the guys. No doubt most of the guys would be wearing the full pink t-shirt but it wouldn't work for the guys if they put on pink tactic gear. I mean, the three of them would look like they rolled around in cotton candy, who would be scared of that? The pins would have to do for them.

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

We watched as Emma walked away with the girls, laughing at whatever AJ had said. "You have the perfect opprotunity to propose to Emma tomorrow" Seth spoke, I looked up at him "I could but I want to do something bigger" Dean raised his eyebrows "how big?" "Very big. I want to do something different, something memorable" "like what?" "I don't know yet. I'm still thinking of something good, something completely unexpected" "hey guys, what up?" Spoke Jey Uso, taking a seat at the table along with Jimmy "nothing much, we where actually just talking about ways I can propose to Emma" "really man, aye that's cool" Jimmy smiled, "yea man congratulations. What do you got in mind?" Jey asked, "I don't know yet can you guys just keep this under wraps for now, don't even tell Trin or else this whole company will know within the hour" "no problem, you know, I think I got an idea..." Jimmy smiled, we all looked at him "let's hear it". The four of us listened to his idea, I smiled, it was a perfect idea. Now how and when to make it happen was the question. If it was even possible to do.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

When I got to our locker room the guys where tying their ring boots. Roman looked up when I entered and accepted the pin I handed him, I gave Seth and Dean theirs and they thanked me. I changed into my gear, my black pants, the pink Shield shirt and my black sneakers. When I finished changing I stretched, the guys just chatted about whatever came to their minds. They also had a match tonight, them against Cody, Goldust, and the Big Show in the last match of the night. When I finished stretching Main Event had finished filming and they where starting Smackdown leaving me with 40 minutes before I was needed. We left the locker room and decided to just walk around the arena. After 15 minutes we just decided to sit on some crates. I took a seat next to Roman and placed my legs over his. "Still tired doll?" He asked, I shrugged "kind off" he grabbed my waist and moved me closer to him.

We where talking to Nattie and Tyson when we heard "that is a slutty, classless thing to do!" We all turned our attention to where Brie was standing, a look of anger on her face, as she went off on Summer Rae, Nikki and Daniel looking on safely from the wings. "What the hell did Summer do now?" Nattie spoke, it was well known backstage that the two blondes didn't get along. The Total Diva cameras filming every second of the drama that was unfolding, it didn't take long at all before Brie stormed off in the direction of the gorilla position, Daniel and Brie chasing after her. "No idea, no doubt we'll be hearing about it soon enough" Tyson spoke, we agreed and we went our seperate ways. Me and the guys went to our entrance spot, they where not coming with me but they walked with me anyways.

We watched as AJ came skipping out and then the Bella Twins. When they double teamed against her, I gave Roman a quick kiss, the guys a hug, slung my belt across my shoulder and began hurrying down the steps as our music hit. I jumped over the barricade and slid right into the ring. I took out both of the twins, knocking them out of the ring. "Excuse me!" Came Vickies shrill voice as she walked out onto the stage. She restarted the match and I looked at AJ, she played her part well, her face expressed the anger she had at the fact that she had to team with me. I started off the match against Brie, I wasn't surprised when I slammed Brie into our corner and AJ tagged herself in, I glared at her as she entered the ring and I got out to stand on the apron. The two of us ended up winning when I tagged myself in and got Nikki in the muta lock and she tapped. As soon as I got the win we and AJ stared each other down until the ref handed me my belt back and I moved back up through the crowd and backstage where the guys where waiting.

"That was awesome, I think the Divas division is finally starting to shape up to what it used to be" Seth spoke, "that is what I'm hoping to do" I smiled. We watched the rest of the show from our spot until our music hit again for the guys' match. I held hands with Roman as we walked behind Seth and Dean and he gave me a kiss, Seth and Dean placing their fists with mine, I wished the three of them luck and they got in the ring as I sat commentary again. It was a 20 minute match that ended with Roman spearing Jey and getting the win. I got in the ring to celebrate with the guys. Roman wrapped his arms around my waist and the four of us put our fists together, closing the show.

Once we got backstage we changed and left, grabbing a quick dinner before heading to our hotel and checking in. It was already almost 11 at night and man was I tired. I put on a pair of Shield sweatpants and a tank top. I yawned as I laid next to Roman, he was laying on his side, his head resting on his hand. He smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss me "I love you, doll, sweet dreams" I smiled "love you to" I was asleep in seconds.

_**A/N: Hey, my lovely readers, I want to know what your guesses on how Roman is going to pop the question are! I got the idea to have Emma make a bet with Roman from a review from Shay on the last chapter so credit goes to her since she suggested it. Big thank you to those who left reviews on the last chapter, what did you all think of this one? :)**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

I slept late the next day, exhausted from wrestling so much in one day. It was almost 11 o'clock when I did wake up. I sat up just as Roman came out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower and shirtless in basketball shorts. I couldn't help myself as my eyes wandered to his abs, "morning, sleeping beauty, see something you like?" he grinned, I smiled "I always do" he chuckled and planted a kiss on my cheek, "I made reservations for 6 tonight, it's going to be about a 45 minute drive so be ready for like 5ish" "reservations, huh? Sounds fancy" he snickered "I could be taking you to a Pub 99 and I'd still have to make reservations and that place is no where near fancy" I raised my eyebrows, "you're taking me to a Pub 99?" he shook his head "of course not, I'm just saying that I'd have to make reservations there and they're not a fancy restaurant" "so where are we going?" he smiled at me "nice try doll, I'm not telling you anything" I frowned "fine, if you won't tell me where then at least tell me if this is casual or a little on the dressy side" he laughed "it's more on the dressy/casual side, no need for some fancy dress" I smiled, "perfect".

We ordered something small from room service for breakfast and ate in silence, enjoying the feeling of some alone time together. I started to get up off the bed after we finished eating and winced, my body was sore from yesterday, my wince didn't go unnoticed by Roman. "You alright?" he asked, I nodded "yea, just sore, I haven't fought like I did yesterday in a long time". I felt his hands touch my shoulders, massaging them gently, "feel better?" he asked, ten minutes later, I nodded and turned to give him a kiss "thank you" "no problem" he smiled. I got up and walked over to where my suitcases sat and began choosing what to use for our date. It was almost 2:30 and I had to start getting ready soon. Once I found the perfect outfit I went to the bathroom. I took my shower and put on a royal blue pencil skirt, a white tank top and a white blazer with white heels. I did my make-up and curled my hair in big banana curls. I put on my silver hoop earrings and my silver necklace that had an 'E' on it. When I was happy with how I looked, I left the bathroom. Roman had changed into a pair of Jeans and a black button up with black sneakers. He was on his phone, texting away, but looked up as he heard me.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he smiled, I laughed and sat on his lap "almost everyday, but I don't mind hearing it again" "well, you are beautiful" he whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss. We left at 5 and he held my hand as he drove, it was quiet except for the music on the radio. There was a little bit of traffic so we got to the restaurant at 5:52. He parked and opened my door for me, like a true gentleman. I looked at the name as we walked in, _Harbor's Edge. _Sounded romantic. When we walked in a host was waiting to bring us to our table. He brought us to a table set for two next to a window overlooking the harbor, well they didn't call it the Harbor's Edge for nothing. I glanced at the host and noticed he was staring at me with a smile and he winked at me as he handed me a menu. I raised my eyebrows as he just shoved Romans menu in his direction without even looking at him. "Your server will be right with you" he said, speaking directly to me, giving me another smile, he glanced at Roman, who was glaring at him so hard that the host hurried away, frightened.

"I thought he was never going to leave" I spoke, "I know, I don't think he could have made it anymore obvious". We ended up getting a waitress who couldn't take her eyes off of Roman, was every worker in this restaurant young and single and waiting to steal away someones date? He paid no mind to her, keeping all of his attention around me. After we ate we split a chocolate cake, he paid, and we left. "That waitress looked like she was ready to bang you right then and there" I spoke, he snickered "only in her dreams". It was almost 9 when we got back to our room. I put on my pajamas while Roman decided on a movie. The smirk on his face when he finished and put on a pair of sweats was an unmistakable sign that he was up to no good. I was sitting indian style on the bed, looking through my phone while I waited for him.

I looked up as the movie started and he shut the lights off before laying next to me. My eyes went wide as the selection screen showed along with the name of the movie. "We're watching Insidious?!" He laughed at my expression "yea" "are you crazy? You know I hate scary movies" "I know, and that my dear, is why we are watching it. Don't worry doll, I'll protect you" "I can't believe you're making me watch this" I said as I curled into his side and he hit play. It wasn't a surprise when 15 minutes into the movie I was burying my face into his chest. "Don't go in there..." I mumbled as I watched the paranormal investigator enter the little boys room, knowing something was going to be there, sure enough when she went inside there was a figure on the ceiling, I jumped, Roman chuckled and held me tighter. I was relieved when the movie ended "see that wasn't so bad" he smiled "easy for you to say, you love this movie" he laughed "that I do, but I mainly picked it to see your reaction" "you're lucky I love you" I smiled, shaking my head, he smiled and gave me a kiss "I know".

_***The Next Day***_

I was up at 9 the next morning, I was going to a self defense class with the rest of the Divas taught by Eve and Roman was going out with the guys. I got dressed in black yoga capris with a pink band, a pink sports bra, and a purple tank top that had 'Train like a beast, look like a beauty' written on it in pink, and I put my hair in a bun. Roman was just getting up when I left the bathroom to get my sneakers. "Morning babe, did you sleep good?" He smiled, "I slept better then I thought I would, but only because I had you next to me" I smiled back, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "I got to go, have dun with the guys" I spoke, letting him go and grabbing my bag, "alright, love you" "love you to" and I left.

I walked to AJ and Kaitlyns room and knocked on their door, the two Divas came out quickly and we headed to Kaitlyns car. We grabbed something to eat at a Dunkin Donuts and headed to the local gym that was hosting as our training space. The only ones there aside from Eve where the Bella Twins, Nattie, and Summer Rae. The three of us rushed to greet Eve as we missed her not being in the locker room with the rest of us. "Well, well well if it isn't the new Divas Champion" she smiled as she gave me a hug, "I heard what happened, how are you doing?" She asked "I'm doing really good" I smiled "that's good to hear. I also hear that you're dating a certain Shield member" I laughed "yea, Roman".

We all talked with each other until the rest of the Divas showed up and she started the lesson. She had us stretch then pair up. It was Kaitlyn and AJ, me and Nattie, Brie and Nikki, Aksana and Rosa, Naomi and Cameron, and Alicia and Summer. Tamina didn't have to show up since she had already been through self defense classes before. Eve had brought her fiance along to help her with the class so she had a partner also. We where there until almost seven o'clock at night. Since Eve was only there for the one day she had to fit all the topics in one big class. We each spent time as the victim and the attacker going over pressure points, time buyers, and so on. Once we where finished we took a group photo together before leaving. It wouldn't be long before we seen Eve again since she was presenting at this years Slammy awards.

Me, Kaitlyn, and AJ grabbed dinner together and by the time we got to the hotel it was almost 9. I gave the two of them hugs and walked to mine and Romans room, I was surprised when I seen he wasn't back yet but I knew he was out with the guys so I wasn't worried. I took a shower and put on a pair of Victorias Secret sweatpants and a tank top before laying in bed and watching some TV. When 11:30 came around and Roman still hadn't returned is when I started to worry. I was getting tired and was close to sleep when my phone snapped me out of my daze. I grabbed it quick and looked at the caller ID, Dean. "Hello?" I answered "Em, you need to come to the hospital, Roman's been mugged" I sat up quickly, "what!? Is he ok?" "We don't know, just get here. Do you want me to get you?" "No, no you stay there. I'll see if Kaitlyn will bring me and I'll get there as quick as I can" and I hung up. I tossed on a hoodie and a pair of sneakers, grabbed my phone and key and hurried out the door. I ran to Kaitlyn and AJs room and knocked, Kaitlyn answered, surprised when she seen my face, tears in my eyes "Em, what is it?" "Romans been mugged I need to get to the hospital, can you take me? Please?" Her eyes widdened "oh God, alright" She grabbed her keys, put on shoes and grabbed a sweater before the two of us took off running down the stairs. The elevators would take to long.

She drove as quick as she could to the hospital and pulled up to the emergency room, "do you want me to go with you?" She asked, "no, you can go back to your room. Thank you Kaitie" I said giving her a hug, "no problem let me know how he is" "alright" and I hurried inside. I found Seth and Dean sitting on the windowsill and rushed over to them. They stood when they seen me. "What happened?" I questioned "we where at a bar, shooting some pool and he went outside to call and check up on you. We noticed he was taking a while so we went outside to find him and he was fighting off some guy. He was doing pretty good but the other guy must have gotten him good also cause he was almost passed out by the time we chased the guy away. We didn't see his face and he didn't take anything" Seth rambled, I frowned as I felt the tears in my eyes. "Aw don't cry, Em, he'll be just fine" Dean spoke just as a doctor came and asked for whoever was there for Roman. The three of us rushed forward and he told us the verdict. "He's fine, no concussion, he might have a pretty good headache though. I asked him if he wanted to report this to the police but he refused. You can go in and see him, I'm just going to whip up his discharge papers and he can leave".

We thanked the doctor and hurried to the room Roman was in, he was just putting his shirt back on when we walked in. He looked surprised when he seen me and quickly hugged me back when I through my arms around his neck, "looks like I needed the self defense classes more than you ladies did" he chucked, I gave him a small smile "I guess so". He looked up at the guys and smiled "thanks guys" he spoke before bumping his fist with theirs "anytime, man" Dean spoke "did you see the persons face?" I questioned, he shook his head "no, that's why I didn't ask to talk to the police, I didn't get a gold glimpse at him and he didn't take anything". Once Romans papers where done the four of us left and Seth drove back to the hotel. "I'm sorry" Roman sighed when he laid next to me in the bed, "for what?" I questioned "I know I made you worry" I moved to give him a kiss "its alright as long as you're ok. Now get some sleep babe, I know you're tired" he smiled and brushed a hand across my face "I love you doll", I laid my head over his heart "I love you too, Ro".

_**A/N: Big thank you to everyone who left reviews on the last chapter. **_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running. I stretched and thought about last night. I didn't want to mention this to Roman, he would probably think I was paranoid, but I didn't think that what happened to him was random. I was snapped out of thoughts by the sound of knocking at the door. I got out of the bed and opened the door, only to find a young man in a hotel uniform. "Emma Souza?" The man asked, i nodded "yes, is there something i can help you with?" He shook his head "no ma'am, i am just here to hand you this. It was dropped off at the front desk and i was told to hand it to you immedietly". I looked at what he was handing me, a note with my name on it. "Did the person give a name?" I asked, "no, he said you would know who it was from". Confused, I thanked him and shut the door before unfolding the paper. I could feel the color drain from my face as I read the note:

_**Last night was only the beginning.**_

_**I won't be so keen to leave him, or anyone else, breathing next time.**_

_**You could end it all now and just come back to me.**_

_**You know where to find me.**_

_**Tell the cops and someone dies.**_

**_I'll be waiting._**

"Roman!" I screamed, the room had begun to spin around me and I felt sick to my stomach. He rushed out of the bathroom in seconds, "what's the matter?" he spoke, alarmed. I looked up at him and felt my legs give out on me, "Emma!" he shouted, his arms shot out, catching me before I hit the ground. He sat me on the bed and knelt in front of me, "talk to me Em, what is it?". I held out a shaky hand, the note still clenched in it, he took it, confused, and read it. "Where did you get this?" "A hotel employee just handed it to me. He didn't say it was from all he said was I would know who it was from". He hurriedly got up and grabbed his phone, "who are you calling?" I questioned, "Seth and Dean, they have to know about this".

Five minutes later came the sound of hurried knocking and in rushed the other two Shield members still in their pajamas. No body knew what to do aside from calling the police and calling Vince. "We're going to headquarters, everybody get ready cause we're leaving in 10 minutes. If you're not done then you can find another ride to the show tonight" Roman spoke, hanging up his phone, we all turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, he looked panicked. "Well?! Get a damn move on you two" he said, glaring at the other two men. Dean was about to argue but Seth pulled him out of the room quickly. Roman began to hurry around the room, I was still watching him with raised eyebrows. "Babe..." I spoke, he didn't say a word, just kept on hurrying about the room packing what was his.

I stood up off the bed and walked in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. I placed my hands on either side of his face and looked in his eyes. They where sad, worried. "Talk to me" I spoke, he placed his forehead against mine "I thought all this was over after they got fired, that you where safe. You read the note, they want blood. Specifically yours, but I don't think they would mind taking ours in the process. I have no idea how to protect you. The only thing we can do is talk to Vince" he whispered, "I'm sorry, all this is my fault. I dragged you all in to this mess" he whipped away a few tears that has escaped my eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist. "None of this is or ever will be your fault. I don't think it and neither does anyone else. This is all Jack and Dolphs fault. They think it is ok to do this. Everything they are doing its because they are just sick. Now get ready baby girl, we have to leave" he gave me a kiss and let me go.

I got ready in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of boots, I put my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my peacoat jacket. Roman had taken the liberty of packing my stuff for me and after a quick double check of the room, we left. Dean and Seth where waiting in the hall, and we checked out fast before tossing our bags in the trunk and driving off. We got there in 2 hours. Once Roman parked we hurried inside only to be stopped by security. We showed them our WWE identification cards and they let us up to Vinces office. He was already expecting us. "I don't know what else to do. This is completely out of my power and the only option is to call the police, even if it doesn't seem like a good idea, it's the only idea" Vince said after reading the note. I shifted in my seat and it didn't go unnoticed by the four men who all turned to look at me. "You've got something on your mind, lets hear it" Dean spoke, "I know where he is. I didn't figure it out until now..."

_*flashback*_

_"Where are you taking me?" I questioned as Jack drove. We hadn't been dating for long...about a month. He smiled at me "it's a surprise, we'll be there soon". We where in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma for a house show. He pulled up to a cute white countryfied home that was settled on a good sized piece of land. The front of the house had a porch, a wooden bench placed on it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. "This was the home I grew up in. I own it now. Hopefully one day this home won't just belong to me, but to you and our little family when we have one". __I smiled up at him, "this home is beautiful" "yea, it is. You know, I want this place to be somewhere you can come to. If you ever want to find me, this is where I'll always be waiting"._

_*end flashback*_

"If he's all the way in Oklahoma then how did we get this so fast? We only got to New Hampshire on Tuesday. This wouldn't get here for another few days if it was sent from there" Seth spoke, "overnight shipping, of course" I answered. "Well, at least we know where he could be" Roman said, rubbing his forehead, "the only way to protect everyone is to give him what he wants...me" I whispered "you are not going to find him" Roman sighed "you all seen the note, he wants blood, and he won't stop unless he gets me. If I want to protect you, then I have to". Roman shook his head furiously "no, we will call the cops, and they will get them both. Nobody is going to get hurt" "you don't know that" "ok, stop, I have connections that will be able to do this all undercover. I'll give them a call and we will meet you all at the show tonight" Vince spoke.

We all agreed, undercover would be a lot better then uniforms showing up at the door. We left shorty after, our show was in AJs hometown of Union City, New Jersey. I had a match against Nikki tonight and the guys where going against Cody, Goldust, and Daniel. After another hour of driving we got to the arena and went to our locker room to put on our gear. I put on my black shorts and my pink Divas shirt along with my black sneakers. When I finished changing I did my make-up and straightened my hair quickly. Vince had called 15 minutes ago and said to meet him in his office in a half hour. When we got there Vince was accompanied by two men who looked like they could rival half the locker room in pure strength. We where introduced to the two men, Agent DeAndrade and Agent Holmes, and began to discuss what would happen.

I told them everything I knew about where Jack had taken me, I remembered where it was clearly because we would go there on "mini getaways" when the mood struck him. In the end we had come up with a plan and the three men of the Shield where none to happy, especially Roman. It wasn't finalized but the Agents where planning on having me show up to the house, alone, and the Agents and their men would be hidden in the woods that surrounded the property. I would be hooked up to a chip that would be hidden in my earrings that would allow them to hear and see everything. Once they would get a confession they would swarm the house and arrest Jack, or as soon as I would be in danger. The two Agents where going to plan it out better and go over it with their team and we would do it on Saturday.

We thanked them and left to go back to our locker room. The three of them wrapped their arms around me when the door closed behind us. "Em, are you sure you are ok with going through with this plan of theirs?" Seth asked, "I don't have a choice, it is the only way to protect you all. If I don't do this god knows what could happen. I know this is dangerous but I will do anything to make sure you all stay safe". I looked at Roman, his eyes looked sad, "I don't like that you have to go through with this but I know you, if anyone is going to be spilling blood it's going to be you spilling his" I gave him a small smile "damn right".

We won our matches that night and headed to our hotel. "I'm going to be there on Saturday" Roman spoke when we laid in bed "just promise me that if something happens, you and the guys stay where it is safe. No matter what" he was about to protest but one look into my eyes and he agreed, "it'll be tough but I promise". He placed a kiss on my lips "I love you so much baby girl" "I love you to, more then you know".

_**A/N: Oh boy, Emma's going for blood. Big thanks to those who left reviews on the last chapter. What did everyone think of this one? Guesses on what could happen in future chapters?**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon is the lucky owner of the WWE, not me. I don't own them or anyone else you may recognize. I only own my OC's, Emma Marie Souza and her family.**

Saturday morning found me a mile from Jacks house in a police van. After I got the run down I was directed to the car I would be driving. The Agents had their men already in place and undiscovered. Seth and Dean had both come along with Roman and they where the only ones who knew what I was doing aside from Stephanie, Vince, and Hunter. I hadn't told anyone else for my own safety. The Vince, Roman, Seth, and Dean would be in the safety of the van we where in, watching everything with one of the Agents. The four of them wished me luck. "Please be careful" Seth said giving me a hug, Dean agreed before giving me one also, I wrapped my arms around Romans neck and he wrapped his around my waist before we shared a kiss, "make sure you come back to me in one piece" he spoke, "I'll always come back" "I love you baby girl" "I love you to" "Emma, it's time" spoke Agent DeAndrade, I nodded and looked at them once more before turning and leaving the van.

I got in the silver BMW and drove the 10 minutes to Jacks house and pulled into the drive. It looked exactly the same as before. I took a deep breath, exited the car and began walking to the door. It opened before I made it up the steps, "I knew you would show up eventually" Jack spoke, leaning against the doorframe. My breath caught in my throat, he looked the same but he also had a crazed look about him now. "Well don't just stand there, come in", I made my way up the steps and walked inside, everything looked the same in here also, a few photos of us when I was still happy where hung around the room. "You know, I'm surprised you remembered where I would be" "what do you want with me?" I said, speaking to him for the first time in months, he gave a chuckle "my dear sweet Emma, I just want us to be happy again, you see I love you" I turned to face him and shook my head "I'll never be happy with you" "I could care less if you're happy or not as long as I'm happy" he spat, I shook my head "I don't believe that for a second. You just want me because you know you can't have me" he let out a laugh "I've already had you, angel, and you where nothing good".

I moved to strike him but he caught my fist quick, "I wouldn't try that if I where you" he growled, "funny, how you kept me around considering I was no good" I spoke "why wouldn't I? You gave me your innocence and I claimed you as mine" "you forced me, I never gave it to you" "you're feisty today. What's that matter? Did I ruin your little happy ending? Are you mad that your plan to keep me away didn't work?" he spoke, I growled at him "you're just mad because you know that you have absolutely no power over me, not anymore" "and yet here you are, because I made you come here" "I'm here because I'd rather you leave Roman and my friends out of this". He grinned at me and shook his head "you brought them all into this, angel. I told you never to talk to anyone, the only ones you needed where me and Dolph" "where is the little blonde roach anyway?" I questioned "I got rid of him, he didn't do what I asked" "and what was that?" he smirked at me and cocked an eyebrow, "well wouldn't you like to know? Does you're little hero know you're here?" "no, I didn't tell him. I left while he was out at the gym" I lied, he laughed "well aren't you sneaky? Tell me Emma, do you really love him? Or was he just a little pawn in a game of getting back at me?". I glared at him, "Roman is and never will be a pawn in anything because unlike you Jack, who has never done anything that you should do as a true gentlemanly boyfriend, who never failed to remind me each and everyday that I wasn't good enough for anything but being a piece of ass, which according to you, I wasn't even good enough then. Roman treats me like a human being, he makes sure to remind me each and everyday how much I mean to him. He is a real man who knows how to treat a woman, unlike you".

He glared at me, the look in his eyes was one I was all to familiar with, "I told you what nobody else had the guts to tell you…I told you the truth. I made sure you didn't have a match because I didn't want you to go out and embarrass yourself, I made sure you knew that you weren't good enough because that is exactly what you are. You are a terrible wrestler, you are terrible when it comes to sex, the only thing you are good at is how you look and sometimes not even then…have you seen yourself after sex? Honestly, Emma, you are nothing" that stung a little and I felt the tears start to build but I blinked them away "maybe you're right Jack. Maybe everything you've said is true and all I'll ever be is nothing but I would rather be nothing then be a cold-hearted, selfish asshole like you". He walked over to me slowly, "you fucking bitch, you know better then to talk to me like the way you are" I glared at him "and what are you going to do about it? I'm not scared of you Jack". He was about to hit me but I grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back before pushing him away, "you shouldn't have done that" he growled and he did something I never expected…he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart dropped to my stomach as I instantly backed away from him, only stopping when I felt the wall against my back. He smirked at the expression on my face, "are you scared now?". My gaze lingered on the gun and I swallowed hard, _now would be a good time for the cops to run in here, _I thought. "You know angel, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use this but you deserve it". I wanted to run but I had no idea if I would make it or not.

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

I watched with Seth, Dean, and Vince as Emma and Jack spoke. "…_You gave me your innocence and I claimed you as mine" _Jack spoke, I didn't expect what came out of Emma's mouth next, _"You forced me, I never gave it to you". _My eyes widened at the confession, and the expression on the faces of the three men next to me said they didn't expect it either. Not only did this bastard hit her but he also raped her! I was amazed at how well Emma seemed to be handling this, me, on the other hand, was a mix of emotions. I watched as Emma lied about me not knowing where she was saying she left while I was working out. She was doing great until Jack pulled a gun on her after she had blocked the blow that was coming her way. My heart plummeted to my stomach, if the agents didn't get her out of there right now I was going to be watching the love of my life get shot to death. "Emma!" I shouted, I could hear the Agent in the van with us telling the men in the forest to move in and get her out. I was about to book it out of the van and get her myself but Seth and Dean grabbed me, "you promised her man, you said you would stay here no matter what" Dean said, "she's going to get killed! I knew this wasn't a good idea! Why the hell did I let her go through with this!?…" "calm down Ro, look their in" Seth said. My eyes flickered back to the monitor and watch the scene that unfolded in front of me. _"Drop the gun now!" _came the shouts of multiple officers, _"you told the fucking cops!" _Jack shouted at Emma. Her erring camera was shaking so I knew that she was so scared she was literally shaking in her boots. "Scorpio!" the agent in the van shouted into his headset as Jack's finger was very close to pulling the trigger, I knew that was the officers signal to shoot and that's exactly what they did. The snipers shot Jack and he fell backwards. Before he hit the ground we had all left the van.

_***Emma's P.O.V***_

I screamed as the officers shot Jack and he fell to the ground. Two officers grabbed my arms and hurried me outside. I finally let out the tears I was holding in when I seen Roman, Seth, and Dean standing right at the end of the drive. I ran right into Romans waiting arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held onto me tightly, "you're ok baby, you did so great in there" he whispered before planting his lips onto mine. I looked over where Seth and Dean stood and wrapped my arms around the two of them and they gratefully hugged me back tightly. They stayed by my side as a paramedic checked me out, I said repeatedly that I wasn't hurt but everyone had insisted that someone look me over for signs of shock. I had just stood up off the ambulance I was sitting in as a stretcher came out with Jack lying on it. He wasn't dead so they where taking him to the hospital and then they where putting him in jail. They had all the information they needed so there would be no trial that I would have to go to. The judge would sentence him as soon as he was booked and I was relieved that I had no need to appear at any of it. As for Dolph, he was found unconscious in the basement, he would be heading to the hospital and they would be booking him also.

Once everything was done and over with we where all free to go. "Would you like some time off, Emma?" Vince asked me as we headed to the airstrip where the company plane was waiting, I shook my head "no, sir, I think you've done so much for me already. I couldn't thank you more" he smiled and gave me a hug "I'm just glad you're safe". We took our seats on the plane, we where going to be here for about six hours. I curled into Romans side and he held me close to him. I looked at Seth and Dean and they smiled at me, "you did really good in there, Em" Dean said, Seth nodded "I couldn't agree more" I gave them a small smile, "thanks guys, I wouldn't have been able to do it if I didn't have any of you by my side" Roman smiled down at me, "that wasn't us, that was all you baby girl". I was about to say something but I was cut off by a yawn, "sleep doll, I'll wake you up when we land" Roman spoke and I did.

When we landed Roman did as he said he would and woke me up. It was late, almost 10 o'clock at night. After thanking Vince once more, who was heading back to Connecticut, we got off the plane and got our luggage before getting a rental car and checking in to our hotel. All four of us where in a suite together this time. All three engulfed me into one big group hug and I gladly hugged them back. We went into our separate bedrooms after that. "Babe…" Roman sighed as I pulled my pajamas from my bag, I looked over at him "…did he rape you?" he asked, his voice cracked. I looked away from him as tears filled my eyes and I slowly nodded, "yes…" I whispered. I felt his arms come around me and I turned to face him "…I should have told you but I was scared that you wouldn't want me" he frowned "I always want you baby girl. Now, tomorrow, forever. That's never going to change". I gave him a kiss "I love you so much Roman" he brushed his fingertips across my cheek, "I love you to doll".

_***Roman's P.O.V***_

I played with Emma's hair as she slept peacefully on my chest. I knew it was time to propose to her. I glanced at my bag that held the engagement ring that Seth and Dean both came to get with me. According to Seth, when Emma had went with him to pick out Leighlas ring this particular one had captured her attention. He said the look on her face when she seen this ring was the same look that Leighla had when she had seen hers. He even took a photo of it without her seeing, claiming that he had a feeling that I would propose to her even though we weren't even dating at the time. The plan was set for Monday, and I knew she would be completely surprised when it happened. I was just praying that she said yes.

_**A/N: Big thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Thankfully, Emma made it out of all that unscathed. I'm thinking about a couple more chapters before ending this story, I don't know exactly how many more yet but it won't be too many. Thoughts on this chapter?**_


End file.
